THE NEW BLACK CLASS
by Itagewith
Summary: La historia se desarrollará de forma paralela al manga, más o menos. Este mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Tokaku se dirigía al despacho de su profesor, Kaiba. Había recibido un mensaje suyo diciendo que debía aparecer por allí de forma inmediata para darle una misión. O algo así. Para ella, las misiones que su profesor le asignaba solían ser estupideces. Una vez había llegado a su destino, Tokaku golpeó suavemente la puerta un par de veces.

\- Adelante - se escuchó desde el interior del despacho.

La chica entró y se acercó a la mesa del profesor que más detestable le parecía de todo el instituto.

\- Oh, mi peli azul favorita, me alegra verte tan feliz como siempre - ironizó Kaiba con su típica sonrisa burlona-. Bueno, seré rápido, ya que no tienes tiempo que perder. Tengo una misión muy importante para ti. Tranquila, esta vez no es ninguna estupidez. Por favor, siéntate -ordenó mientras él se levantaba para acercarse a una estantería cercana a la mesa.

\- ¿Podrías decirme ya de qué se trata? - preguntó Tokaku a la vez que se sentaba.

\- ¿Conoces la Academia Myojo? -iba a comenzar su típico soliloquio interminable -. Pues claro, todos conocemos la academia a la que van los niños de papá más ricos del país. Bien, te vas a trasladar allí…

-¿Qué se me ha perdido allí? - interrumpió, dándole a entender al profesor que no iba a escuchar el discurso que se había preparado para explicarle su misión.

Kaiba notó que su alumna empezaba impacientarse a pesar de que esta vez no estaba dando muchos rodeos.

-Está bien, está bien… Verás, en Myojo, en cada curso hay una clase negra. En dicha clase hay uno o varios alumnos que son objetivo de asesinato por razones que, bueno, no nos incumbe. Este año, el objetivo de tu edad es bastante complicado al parecer y nos han pedido que mandemos a nuestra mejor estudiante. Eso es lo que se te ha perdido allí, un asesinato.

-Y… ¿por qué se supone que es tan complicado el objetivo?

\- Verás, no te puedo dar toda la información que maneja la academia pues no la tengo. Pero sí me han dejado saber que durante el curso pasado enviaron a diez asesinas a por ella y, no solo fracasaron, si no que se pusieron de su lado sin razón aparente. Es decir, a parte, de tener que acabar con la vida de esta chica tienes que proteger la tuya de sus diez guardaespaldas. Además no nos han querido decir quiénes son estas personas, tendrás que averiguarlo tú.

\- ¿Ella? Pensé que sería un chico.

\- Oh, no te lo he dicho, pero la academia tiene campus diferentes para chicos y chicas. Además, no entiendo el motivo pero la clase negra solo existe en el campus femenino. La cuestión es que en dos días empiezan las clases en la academia, así que entre hoy y mañana debes hacer la maleta e instalarte en los dormitorios del campus. Todo el tema burocrático está arreglado, tan solo tienes que ir y hacer un excelente trabajo, que también repercutirá en tus notas aquí. Bien, puedes marcharte.

Tokaku se levantó y se fue sin despedirse. Kaiba volvió a sentarse y de uno de los cajones de su mesa sacó un móvil. Solo había un contacto guardado en la memoria. No necesitaba ninguno más. Justo antes de que él hiciese la llamada el móvil comenzó a sonar.

\- Vaya, no esperaba que te impacientases - guardó silencio esperando a que la otra persona respondiese -. Si, si… no te preocupes, he elegido a la candidata ideal, así que no hay nada que temer - contaba entre risas.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa misma tarde, Tokaku llegó a la academia Myojo. Buscó, entre toda la documentación que le habían facilitado, el edificio en el cuál estaba su habitación. Aquel complejo era tan excesivamente enorme que le costó cierto trabajo llegar a su habitación. Una vez allí, descubrió que tendría una compañera de cuarto pues había dos camas y una de ellas ya estaba ocupada, sin embargo, esa chica no estaba allí. Se percató de un extraño aroma que circulaba por la estancia pero decidió no darle importancia, estaba cansada y necesitaba una ducha.

Al salir de la ducha, encontró a dos chicas sentadas en la cama que no era suya. Una de ellas, con una radiante sonrisa, se levantó y se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Haru Ichinose. ¿No es genial? ¡Vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto! - dijo mientras no dejaba de sonreír y, cogiendo la mano de Tokaku, añadió - Encantada de conocerte.

\- Ig-igualmente - dijo Tokaku sorprendida -. Me llam-

\- ¡Tokaku Azuma! - la interrumpió Haru -. Me alegró mucho saber que dejaría de estar sola en la habitación y no pude evitar preguntar tu nombre. ¡También somos compañeras de clase! - exclamó con sus ojos brillando por la emoción.

\- Eh… vale - a Tokaku no le gustaba aquella chica, le resultaba demasiado alegre y además no soltaba su mano -. ¿Y tú? - preguntó a la otra chica mientras conseguía que Haru soltase su mano.

\- ¿Yo? Haruki Sagae, mucho gusto - respondió -. También soy tu compañera de clase. Haru, deberíamos darnos prisa en bajar al comedor que en media hora cierra.

\- ¡Es verdad!¡Tu también tienes que darte prisa! - dijo volviendo a agarrar la mano de Tokaku -. ¿Quieres bajar a cenar con nosotras?

La sonrisa de aquella chica le decía a Tokaku que no la iba a dejar negarse, que no pararía hasta conseguir que las acompañase. Y así fue, intentó negarse varias veces pero Haru no dejó de insistir hasta que la peliazul accedió a bajar con ellas. Mientras comían, Haru no paraba de hablar y contar cosas que Tokaku ignoró completamente. Apenas asentía con la cabeza a lo que le preguntaba la chica sentada a su lado mientras que la otra chica observaba el panorama entre risillas. Estaba más centrada en su cena, arroz con curry, pues debía haber algún añadido respecto al curry que ella acostumbraba a comer ya que el sabor le resultaba un poco diferente. No le quiso dar mucha importancia.

\- Por favor, id terminando para poder cerrar - les dijo una de las cocineras se había acercado a ellas.

\- ¡Claro!¡En seguida terminamos! - exclamó nuevamente Haru sonriendo.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente y fue a avisar a varias alumnas más que aún quedaban en el comedor. Las tres chicas se levantaron y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Tokaku, tumbada en la cama, recibió un mensaje de su profesor, que le había dicho que le facilitaría información según la misión avanzase.

 _"Me han dicho que en la clase habrá dos objetivos a los que tendrás que matar. Una de ellas es la que ha puesto a las asesinas de su parte. Ambas conocen al otro objetivo y ganarán si consiguen matar a la otra o sobrevivir todo el curso. Sin embargo, no pueden mandar a nadie a 'hacer su recado', deben matar a la otra con sus manos. Ese dato quizás te sirva en el futuro."_

Tras leer el mensaje, dirigió la mirada hacia su compañera de habitación, que ya se había quedado dormida. Dejó su móvil y se dispuso a dormir, sin muchas ganas de que llegase el nuevo día.

Aún no había sonado la alarma cuando Tokaku, aún medio dormida, sintió como alguien subía a su cama. En el intento por despertarse un poco y agudizar sus sentidos para ver de quién se trataba volvió a percibir el aroma de la tarde anterior, que le impedía percibir y distinguir más aromas. Notó que la persona invasora apoyaba una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo a la altura de la cadera y las manos a la altura de sus hombros. Escuchó una pequeña risita de… ¿nerviosismo?¿entusiasmo? Debía ser Haru. Estaba segura que era ella. Con un par de movimientos rápidos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Tokaku consiguió invertir las posiciones y agarrar de la camiseta del pijama a la otra chica que, tal y como pensó, se trataba de su compañera de habitación.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer? - preguntó en un tono poco amigable.

\- Que-quería despertarte haciéndote cosquillas - dijo sorprendida por el repentino cambio de posición -. Desde que nos hemos conocido nunca te he visto sonreír y pensé que las cosquillas te sacarían una bonita sonrisa - explicó con un leve sonrojo que Tokaku no vio.

Tokaku se preguntó cómo aquella persona podía llegar a ser tan inocente o, quizás, fingir una inocencia tan grande. Al no encontrar respuesta, se molestó. Aunque aquella molestia no duró mucho, pues sonó la alarma de su móvil, que hizo que volviese del mundo de sus pensamientos. Se apartó de Haru y bajó de la cama para acabar con aquel sonido.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte - dijo Haru, que aún seguía en cama ajena.

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada - al ver la cara de culpa de su compañera, Tokaku decidió dejarlo estar, aquella chica parecía ser así de espontánea.

Fueron las dos últimas en llegar a la clase, escasos momentos antes de que lo hiciera el profesor. Haru se sentó en un hueco que quedaba en primera fila mientras que Tokaku se dirigió a la última fila. Desde atrás podría fijarse más en las acciones de cada una y determinar con más facilidad cuáles eran los objetivos. Había quince alumnas en aquella clase, si se contaba a sí misma. Diez de ellas eran asesinas que repetían en la clase. Dos de ellas eran los objetivos. Y las otras dos restantes eran asesinas que habían sido enviadas este año, al igual que ella.

Reconoció con facilidad a la chica que había estado en su habitación la tarde anterior. Con su extenso cabello rojo era complicado no reconocerla. Tokaku tenía claro que la tal Haruki Sagae no era uno de los objetivos, aunque no sabía de qué información disponía la pelirroja.

Para Haru tenía dos ideas en mente. La primera opción es que fuese una asesina muy experimentada que supiese guardar muy bien las apariencias. Esta opción quedó descartada en seguida. La segunda opción, aunque se le antojaba demasiado sencillo, era que fuese uno de los objetivos. Tras un vistazo rápido, le quedó muy claro. Haru era su primer objetivo.


	3. Chapter 3

La mañana de clases transcurrió con tranquilidad. El profesor no mencionó absolutamente nada sobre el verdadero objetivo de la clase y, además se le veía muy entusiasta y emocionado con lo de ser profesor. Tokaku estaba segura de que el hombre no tenía ni idea del asunto.

Tokaku había estado toda la tarde en la habitación literalmente haciendo nada. Haru había salido al poco de llegar de almorzar, no sabía el motivo, pero realmente no le importaba. Sabía que su compañera de cuarto era uno de los objetivos pero, había decidido no intentar nada por el momento. Estaba tumbada en la cama cuando recibió un nuevo mensaje de Kaiba.

 _"Información jugosa para mi 'queridísma alumna'. En uno de los cajones de la mesa de escritorio que te corresponda en la habitación hay un sobre. Dicho sobre contiene una tarjeta en la que debes anunciar al objetivo que vas a atentar contra su vida. Es decir, rellenas la tarjeta y entregas el sobre. Tienes 48 horas para llevar a cabo tu cometido. Si fallas el intento de asesinato serás expulsada de la clase negra, pero no de la academia. Deberás terminar el año escolar allí pero no podrás participar en los asesinatos. Si tienes éxito, se te facilitará un segundo sobre para que lo utilices con el otro objetivo."_

Tokaku se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mesa para comprobar la existencia del sobre que Kaiba había mencionado en su mensaje. Sin embargo, en ese momento escuchó la puerta abriéndose y decidió no abrir el cajón.

\- ¡Hola Tokaku! - saludó Haru cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras cargaba con una cantidad indecente de bolsas - ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Tokaku asintió con la cabeza y cogió varias bolsas para llevarlas a la cama de Haru.

\- He ido de compras con Haruki y con Isuke. Se me ha ido bastante de las manos al final - contaba Haru a una compañera de cuarto nada interesada en lo que hubiese hecho ese día -. Ah, creo que no conoces a Isuke. Es la compañera de cuarto de Haruki, se sienta a mi lado en clase, la chica alta muy presumida y de pelo rosa.

La peliazul recordaba haber visto alguien así en clase. La había catalogado como alguien con la que no quería interactuar mucho. Tenía claro que era una asesina. A su alrededor, apestaba el olor a sed de sangre. Tokaku se había percatado de que, aunque el olor era muy intenso, solo lo había podido notar al pasar cerca de ella. Su sentido del olfato estaba fallándole y no sabía el motivo.

\- También he traído algo para ti - la voz de Haru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tokaku miró a su compañera. Estaba ligeramente sonrojada e intentaba ocultarlo agachando un poco la cabeza mientras extendía sus brazos ofrenciéndole algo envuelto en papel de regalo.

\- … gracias - dijo Tokaku sorprendida -. No hacía falta, pero gracias.

\- Es en compensación por haberte molestado esta mañana. Espero que te guste.

Cuando Tokaku cogió y abrió el regalo, se formó una enorme sonrisa en la cara de Haru. Era una corbata casi idéntica a la que llevaba. Tokaku volvió a agradecerle el gesto y Haru le pidió que la utilizase mañana y que le dejase a ella ponérsela. Aceptó llevarla, pero se la pondría ella misma. En ese momento, se escuchó por todo el edificio un grito de agonía y dolor.

\- ¡Expera! - gritó Haru asustada agarrando la muñeca de Tokaku, que se disponía a averiguar la procedencia de aquel grito - No te vayas, por favor, no quiero quedarme sola.

\- No tardo nada, es solo un momento - se excusó Tokaku, sin entender por qué lo había hecho.

Se escuchó otro grito, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior. Haru, debido al miedo, abrazó a Tokaku y comenzó a sollozar mientras pedía nuevamente que no la dejase sola en la habitación.

\- No voy a quedarme aquí - se resignó la peliazul.

\- Va-vale… Iré contigo.

Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a las escaleras pues el grito parecía provenir desde arriba. Haru seguía a su compañera sin soltar la blusa de esta. Cuando habían subido un par de pisos, se volvió a escuchar un grito. Denotaba mucho dolor y casi que dolía escucharlo. Tokaku dijo que provenía de la planta en la que estaban y tomaron uno de los pasillos. Con precaución, e intentando que Haru no lo notase, Tokaku puso a punto un par de cuchillos que llevaba para ser utilizados en el caso de ser atacadas o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

\- ¿Y si volvemos ya la habitación? - preguntó Haru invadida por el miedo.

\- Ichinose deja ya de temblar. Y suéltame la blusa, me la vas a dar de sí.

Haru hizo lo que la peliazul le pidió. Bueno, la mitad. No podía dejar de temblar mientras caminaban por aquel pasillo. Conforme avanzaban Tokaku comenzó a oír dos voces. No distinguía que estaban diciendo pero podía afirmar que allí había dos personas. Se detuvieron en frente de la puerta de la última habitación. De allí provenían las voces. Escucharon un nuevo y último débil grito de una chica agonizando mientras resonaba otro que denotaba una gran cantidad de placer.

\- Vám-vámonos de aquí Tokaku - pidió nuevamente Haru volviendo a agarrar la blusa de la otra chica susurrando-. Solo están teniendo… s-s…

\- ¿Sexo?

Haru se sonrojó muchísimo y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que era lo que quería haber dicho.

\- No es solo eso. Esta habitación rezuma sed de sangre, tiene que haber algo más ahí dentro.

\- Espera, espera, ¿y si yo tengo razón y les interrumpimos? No estaría bien - a pesar de decir aquellas palabras era Haru a la que menos convencían.

\- Voy a entrar. Si te da miedo entrar, quédate aquí y ya está. Y suéltame de nuevo.

Tokaku abrió la puerta sin ninguna dificultad. No habían echado la llave y bastaba con girar el picaporte. Las luces estaban encendidas y el silencio de la habitación resultaba un tanto perturbador. Con sigilo Tokaku inspeccionaba el lugar, seguida por Haru que no hacía más que temblar. Parecía que no había nadie. Hasta que llegaron a la estancia donde estaban las camas. Allí hallaron una escena horripilante. Una chica desnuda sobre la cama. Había sido violada, totalmente mutilada y tenía varias tijeras clavadas por todo el cuerpo. Estaba irreconocible. Casi no parecía un ser humano. Las piernas de Haru flaquearon al ver el cadáver y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Llorando como si no hubiera un mañana dando salida a sus sentimientos, una mezcla de impotencia, miedo y fatiga que le producía ver aquello. Tokaku sintió repugnancia por la escena. El asesino parecía haber escapado por la ventana, desde la que se podía saltar a las escaleras de emergencias. Antes de que Tokaku pudiese investigar nada, llegaron dos hombres que les pidieron "amablemente" que se fueran. Haru no paraba de llorar y no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse, así que Tokaku tuvo que cargarla en su espalda hasta la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4

\- No teníamos que haber subido Tokaku - repetía entre lágrimas mientras regresaban.

\- Nadie te ha obligado a venir.

\- ¡Pero! ¿Y si el asesino me hubiese encontrado sola en la habitación? Ahora podría estar haciéndome de todo - el miedo reinaba sobre Haru.

Llegaron a la habitación y Haru se metió en el cuarto de baño. La fatiga después de haber visto aquella escena era insoportable y acabó devolviendo la cena.

Mientras Haru se tomaba una ducha para relajarse, Tokaku aseguró las ventanas y la puerta. No pensaba que ocurriese nada, pero no estaba de más prevenir. Aprovechó también para acercarse al escritorio y comprobar la existencia del sobre negro del que Kaiba le había hablado. Haru salió de la ducha algo más calmada aunque aún sollozaba. Se acercó a Tokaku, que estaba distraída, y la abrazó desde detrás.

\- Por favor, quédate hoy en mi cama, conmigo - suplicó.

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas a una velocidad frenética. Había dejado de temblar, ahora el miedo había derivado en llanto y en necesidad de abrazar a alguien para sentirse protegida en el calor de otra persona. Tokaku deshizo el abrazo con suma facilidad.

\- Cada una dormirá en su cama, no va a entrar nadie aquí a nada - dijo dirigiéndose a tomar una ducha rápida.

Haru quiso replicar pero, debido al tono frio que había utilizado la peli azul, supo que no serviría de nada, seguramente ni la escucharía. Aún así, no se dio por vencida. Cuando Tokaku salió, se encontró con que Haru, ya en su cama, había retirado las mesitas de noche que separaban ambas camas y las había juntado. Su molestia fue bastante evidente.

\- Estaremos cada una en su cama, como querías - con una sonrisa forzada y nerviosa añadió-. No puedes quejarte.

Tokaku suspiró dándose por vencida. Estaba cansada, lo último que quería ahora era ponerse a discutir con aquella chica que le resultaba tan infantil. Empezaba a tocarle un poco las narices. Se metió en la cama sin soltar palabra y apagó la luz. Haru se acercó todo lo que pudo a la cama de su compañera, sin salir de la suya propia. A los pocos minutos susurró algo.

\- Gracias.

Tokaku abrió los ojos. No esperaba que le agradeciera nada y mucho menos era capaz de comprenderlo.

\- ¿Crees que porque estés más cerca te voy a proteger si ocurre algo? - el tono frío e indiferente que usó podría haber congelado a un oso polar.

\- No… no es eso. Nos conocimos ayer y, no creo que quieras poner en peligro tu vida por mí.

\- Claro que no quiero.

Tokaku quería dar por zanjada la conversación con aquellas palabras. No ocurrió así.

\- Aunque creo que no te caigo demasiado bien, me inspiras confianza.

Tokaku no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿En qué estaba pensando esa chica? ¿Cómo podía inspirarle confianza? Siempre le hablaba de manera fría y n ole daba razones para ello. Le resultaba imposible.

\- Estás fatal.

Haru notó que la otra chica no quería seguir hablando, así que le dio las buenas noches, aunque fue totalmente ignorada, y se intentó relajar para lograr dormirse.

Al día siguiente, en la clase, alguien había colocado un jarrón con flores en una de las mesas. Tokaku había llegado tarde y no preguntó la razón de aquel detalle, a pesar de que tenía bastante curiosidad. Sin embargo, tenía varios frentes abiertos y decidió que los iría resolviendo uno a uno. Primero quería saber quién era el segundo objetivo. Aunque para ello, debía conocer un poco al resto de las chicas de la clase. Socializar no era su fuerte ni algo que le gustase así que tardaría un poco. Durante la clase, alguien hizo una pregunta al profesor. Esa voz la había escuchado antes. Estaba segura. Pero no podía asegurar dónde ni cuándo. Por si acaso, se esforzó en quedarse con el nombre de la propietaria de aquella voz. Otoya Takechi. Tampoco esta chica parecía ser el objetivo, tenía una mirada de asesina que se podía distinguir desde la entrada del campus. Tokaku no entendía por qué estaba tardando tanto en darse cuenta de cosas tan obvias que, normalmente, con solo un vistazo podría deducir. ¿Quizás no estaba tan cualificada como todo el mundo creía para su primera misión real? Lo estaba, más que de sobra. Pero intuía que había algo de lo que no se había percatado, y ese sería su principal obstáculo. Durante el resto de la mañana se dedicó a aprenderse los nombres de algunas compañeras y a catalogarlas según alguna característica mientras, de vez en cuando, echaba un vistazo a lo que hacía Haru. Mahiru Bamba, muy callada y tímida, no parecía una asesina, pero no estaba convencida de que no lo fuera. Chitaru Namatame, no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, no podía ser ni asesina ni objetivo, estaba segura. Hitsugi Kirigaya, tampoco sabía qué hacía allí una niña de primaria. Le llamó la atención una chica cuyo pelo era azul celeste, que denotaba una madurez y una serenidad nada propias de una persona de quince años. Su nombre era Suzu Shutou.

Las clases habían terminado pero Tokaku seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Haru se acercó a ella con su típica sonrisa amigable.

\- ¡Tokaku! Me han dicho que hay un invernadero en el campus y voy a ir con una amiga, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Quería que la peli azul respondiese que sí aunque sabía que era poco probable que eso sucediese. Tal y como esperaba, la respuesta fue negativa. Se despidió diciendo que posiblemente llegaría a la habitación por la noche. Tokaku, que se había quedado la última en la clase por estar muy ensimismada, recogió sus cosas y se fue al dormitorio.

Llevaba un par de horas tendida en la cama sin hacer nada, reflexionando, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era una chica que decía llamarse Kouko y ser la encargada de las habitaciones. No entendió muy bien la conversación que tuvieron. Solo retuvo la parte importante: la directora de la academia la había citado en su despacho en apenas media hora. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que en cuanto Kouko se fue, se dirigió a dicha cita.

Realmente, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba el despacho y se perdió. Shiena, una chica que resultó ser de su clase y la había reconocido, le indicó el camino. Una vez allí, tuvo que esperar un rato hasta que la ¿secretaría? le dijo que pasara. Juraría que había visto a la secretaría en su clase. Además, lucía demasiado joven.

\- Bienvenida, señorita Azuma - saludó la directora -. Mi nombre es Meichi Yuri y, bueno, soy la directora de Myojo. Pero, por favor, toma asiento, vayamos a lo importante, que no nos sobra precisamente el tiempo. Supongo que Kaiba te habrá explicado tu cometido aquí y las reglas que hemos impuesto.

\- Así es.

\- Realmente la tarea es más fácil de lo que parece: sólo tienes que matar a los dos objetivos antes que el resto de asesinas y se te concederá una recompensa por cada blanco. Pero te veo muy estática, eres la única que no ha hecho ningún movimiento. De hecho, tenemos ya tres bajas. Alguien ha matado a tres asesinas, una ayer y dos hoy.

Tokaku se sorprendió al oír aquello. En apenas dos días habían caído tres asesinas, que con total seguridad no serían tres asesinas del montón.

\- Pero, directora, Tokaku no lo sabe. Como llegó la última no estuvo en la sesión de orientación.

\- Oh, tienes razón Nio.

\- ¿Los objetivos saben que están en el punto de mira?

\- Así es - contestó la chica rubia proyectando dos fotos en la pared -. Son las señoritas Sumireko Hanabusa y Haru Ichinose. Ha sido fallo nuestro que fueses la única en no saberlo.

\- Entonces, todas saben a quién hay que matar - dijo pensativa, con la mirada fija en una de las fotos proyectadas.

\- Y han comenzado a moverse.

Aquellas palabras no le gustaron nada a Tokaku, que comenzó a sentir algo parecido a la preocupación. ¿Temor quizás? ¿Temor a que alguien se le hubiese adelantado? Temor… ¿pero qué es lo que temía exactamente?

* * *

 **Holaaaa!**

 **Espero que les esté gustando este fic ^_^**

 **De momento está siendo un poco pausado, pero si todo va como he ido pensando a partir del próximo capítulo habrá bastante más acción y puede que algún giro. Decir también que intento subir un capítulo cada dos semanas o así (pero al final todo depende del tiempo que me deje la universidad claro).**

 **Y muchas gracias a los que habéis dejado un review. Soy un poco noob y no sé muy bien como responderles, pero mil gracias, me animáis a seguir escribiendo :D**


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué era esa sensación que se había apoderado de ella?

Tokaku salió del despacho acompañada de Nio quién, como "favor especial", le dijo que uno de los objetivos había recibido recientemente un aviso y muy posiblemente estuviese luchando por su vida en ese momento. Miró con desprecio a la rubia. En realidad, no sabía si quería tener conocimiento de aquello. Recordó a Haru. Estaba segura de que Nio se refería a ella con aquellas palabras. No debería importarle la vida de su compañera de cuarto, al igual que no le importaba la vida del resto del mundo. Sin embargo, estaba intranquila. A mitad de camino hacia los dormitorios, cambió su destino. Se dirigió ahora al invernadero que según Haru había en el campus.

Obviamente, no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba así que no le quedó más remedio que preguntar nuevamente. Cuando llegó, encontró que estaba totalmente cerrado y las luces apagadas. Aunque no era muy tarde, la noche empezaba a caer y las luces deberían estar encendidas. A poca distancia de la puerta, vio a un hombre que, por su vestimenta, parecía ser el encargado del invernadero. Se acercó a él y le preguntó si había cerrado el edificio ya.

\- No, no lo he cerrado. Le he dejado las llaves a una chica. Decía que tenía una cita o algo de eso, que si no me importaba dárselas y luego me las devolvía.

\- ¿Cómo era ella?

\- Pues solo me acuerdo de que tenía el pelo púrpura, o quizás fuese morado. No sé, alguna tonalidad de esas raras…

La parsimonia de aquel hombre era monumental. Tokaku se desesperaba oyéndole a pesar de que solo había dicho un par de frases.

\- Verá, necesito entrar también...

\- Vaya, ¿no serás la amante celosa? - preguntó el hombre con picardía.

Tokaku no terminó de asimilar aquella palabras. Pero, ¿qué más le daba a aquel hombre el motivo por el que quería entrar?

\- No soy amante de nadie - replicó -. Es sólo que ha habido un error y necesito contactar con mi amiga - mintió.

El hombre aceptó abrir. Se marchó diciendo que no quería estar mezclado en un triángulo amoroso y que lo avisase al salir para cerrar. Tokaku tenía ganas de golpearle por insistir en que era la amante celosa, pero le había hecho un favor así que consideraba que estaban en paz.

Una vez dentro, Tokaku se percató de la inmensidad de aquel edificio, en el cuál sólo se escuchaba algún pájaro muy de vez en cuando. El silencio era casi absoluto la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a Haru? Si gritaba su nombre, Takechi también sabría que había entrado y no podía dejar que su enemiga contase con aquella información. Pensó en llamarla o enviarle un mensaje, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía su contacto y además, muy posiblemente, tampoco funcionaría. No le quedaba otra que ir dando palos de ciego hasta encontrarlas.

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la puerta, así no tendría que preocuparse por el ruido de sus pisadas. Intentó agudizar sus sentidos. La vista ya no le servía de mucho ahora que había anochecido por completo. Su olfato no estaba muy alerta últimamente, no se podía fiar mucho. Dependía, principalmente, de su oído. Comenzó a caminar, adentrándose entre todos aquellos arbustos, árboles y plantas. No llevaba mucho tiempo caminando cuando escuchó el eco de un leve quejido.

\- ¡No recuerdo haberte dicho que te movieras!

Tokaku comenzó a correr hacía el lugar del que provenía aquel grito. Esa voz pertenecía sin duda alguna a Takechi. Debía darse prisa. No parecían estar muy lejos, pero debía darse prisa. En apenas unos minutos, las había encontrado. Lo primero que vio fueron la falda y la blusa de Haru desgarradas en el suelo. Justo al lado, estaba la propia Haru en ropa interior, tirada en el suelo, atada de manos y pies y una mordaza en la boca. Sobre ella estaba Takechi, en éxtasis tras haberle apuñalado con unas tijeras en el muslo, donde seguía clavado dicho objeto, y esparcir la sangre por el cuerpo de Haru como si para ella fuese algún tipo de afrodisíaco.

\- Vaya - dijo Takechi al notar la presencia de Tokaku -. Espero que no vengas a arrebatarme la presa, de ser así tendríamos un problema - añadió acercando su mano a la boca de Haru y haciéndola lamer su sangre a pesar de que seguía con la mordaza puesta.

Haru intentó apartar el rostro y miró a Tokaku. La peli azul vio lagrimas reflejando la poca luz de la recién salida luna en los ojos de Haru, que pedían, o más bien suplicaban ayuda. El subconsciente de Tokaku, al ver así a su compañera de cuarto, la hizo reaccionar sacando una pequeña pistola que llevaba oculta y disparando dos veces a Takechi quien esquivó con relativa facilidad ambos disparos, aunque aquello le obligara a distanciarse de su presa. Tokaku volvió a disparar varias veces, hasta quedarse sin balas, momento que Takechi aprovechó para acercarse a ella con tijeras en sus manos preparadas para abrir en canal a su contrincante. Tokaku reaccionó tarde. Su enemiga se había abalanzado sobre ella haciéndola caer sobre su espalda, aunque logró detener el ataque agarrándola de los brazos. Con un ágil movimiento, mandó a volar a Takechi de una patada. Se puso de pie para quedar de nuevo en igualdad.

\- Vamos Azuma, quítate de en medio. Déjame terminar mi trabajo. ¡No voy a permitir que te lleves el mérito por solo dar el golpe final! ¡Yo he hecho el trabajo sucio de engañarla y traerla hasta aquí!

\- No voy a matarla.

La respuesta de Tokaku dejó a su interlocutora traspuesta. ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Si ese era el único objetivo de la clase negra. Takechi comenzó a reír como una maníaca sin creer a la peli azul.

\- ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ser su ángel de la guarda? Aunque te pegue más ser un demonio…

\- De momento, solo sé que no voy a hacerle nada, mucho menos matarla.

Haru sintió calidez en su pecho y comenzó a llorar de alegría al oír aquellas palabras, que la tranquilizaron bastante a pesar de que la situación en la que se encontraba no era nada fácil. Estaba justo detrás de Tokaku, que no se percató de la reacción de Haru. Takechi, en un ataque de rabia, embistió en la dirección de Tokaku en el que había decidido que sería el último ataque, el que definiría aquella pequeña contienda. Y, efectivamente, fue el último ataque.

Tokaku aprovechó la fuerza de su oponente en su contra lanzándola hacia la valla que delimitaba el espacio en el que podían estar los visitantes. Takechi estaba aturdida tras golpearse la cabeza y cayó inconsciente tras recibir un efectivo golpe en la nuca.

La peli azul se acercó rápidamente a Haru.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó mientras le quitaba la mordaza y observaba sus lágrimas caer.

Desató sus manos y pies con cuidado de no dañar más la piel que había soportado aquellas ataduras. Haru, tras conseguir reprimir su llanto y recuperar un poco el aliento, respondió:

\- Estoy bien Tokaku, muchas gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso? - preguntó señalando las tijeras que aún seguían en su muslo.

Tokaku asintió y procedió a retirar el arma blanca. Al comenzar, Haru sintió tanto dolor que abrazó a Tokaku para intentar calmarlo. Conforme la peli azul extraía las tijeras Haru sentía más dolor y, para evitar gritar, mordió la parte inferior del cuello de la chica que la estaba ayudando. Tokaku, sorprendida por el inesperado movimiento de Haru, paró un segundo, pero enseguida reanudó su cometido. En apenas medio minuto, al terminar de sacar las tijeras, dejó de sentir la presión de Haru sobre su cuello. La miró. Haru, vencida por la gran cantidad de emociones que habían pasado por ella en apenas unos minutos y por el dolor físico, había caído inconsciente en los brazos de alguien con quién se sentía segura y tranquila, en los brazos de su compañera de cuarto. En los brazos de Tokaku.

* * *

 **¡Buenas a todos!**

 **Lo primero, espero que les esté gustando este fic :)**

 **También, quisiera pedir disculpas por no publicar este capítulo a pesar de que lleva como dos semanas terminados, pero se ve que se me olvidó en su momento y como me puse a escribir el siguiente pues pensaba que estaba subido.**

 **El segundo como imaginaréis pues está acabado también, así que en un par de días estará subido también. Y, además, como pequeña compensación por el error de no publicar este capítulo intentaré tener el que sería el séptimo listo a finales de semana.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

"No voy a matarla"

Haru se despertó bastante aturdida, sin recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Aún así, aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente. "No voy a matarla". Resonaban con la voz de Tokaku. Haru sonrió al reconocer la voz. Estaba en su cama. Se sintió desnuda debajo de una manta. Se incorporó, sentándose en la cama mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared del cabecero, y comprobó destapándose parcialmente que estaba sin nada de ropa. Sólo algunas vendan cubrían su cuerpo. Se llevó la mano al muslo. Sentía demasiado dolor en la zona. Comenzó a recordar algunas cosas sueltas. Takechi sobre ella, dispuesta a acabar con su vida después de jugar un rato con ella; la inesperada aparición de Tokaku… Tokaku parecía no estar en la habitación. Lo único que vio de ella fue su ropa, amontonada en una silla y ensangrentada. Su blusa blanca se había transformado en una de color rojo.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Miró hacia el origen de aquella voz. Se alegró enormemente de ver a Tokaku. Se fijó en que llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de deporte, que solía usar para dormir; pero aunque buscó, no encontró ninguna herida visible en su cuerpo. La peli azul había entrado silenciosamente en la habitación para no despertarla.

\- Me han dejado subir la cena del comedor porque he dicho que estabas enferma - comentó dejando en la mesa dos platos de curry -. Te lo dejo aquí por si tienes apetito.

Al no obtener respuesta nuevamente, se acercó a la cama de Haru y se sentó en el lateral.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Haru se había quedado embobada en su compañera. Cuando por fin reaccionó, recordó que estaba desnuda y, más que por vergüenza, para tapar las cicatrices que formaban parte de su cuerpo; agarró la manta rápidamente hasta volver a quedar cubierta.

\- No tengas vergüenza, ya te he visto desnuda antes - Tokaku recibió una mirada interrogante por parte de Haru -. Ha sido después de traerte del sitio aquel, estabas cubierta de sangre y pensé que no sería mala idea que te dieras un baño.

\- ¿M-me has.. me has bañado…? Qué vergüenza - dijo sonrojándose y llevándose las manos a la cara para tapársela.

Al hacer esto, la manta resbaló dejando de nuevo su pecho al descubierto. Rápidamente, la agarró de nuevo para taparse. Sin embargo, Tokaku agarró sus manos impidiéndoselo. Haru la miró. Y ella a Haru. Ambas se sumergieron por un momento en los ojos de la otra.

\- Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué tienes tantas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo?

\- Yo… bueno… es que… verás, siempre… siempre he sido objetivo de asesinatos - consiguió decir después de varias pausas -. Desde que nací, han intentado acabar con mi vida. Y, aunque no lo han logrado, sí que me han arrebatado a algunos seres queridos y a mi familia…

\- Yo… lo siento - dijo al ver los ojos de Haru vidriosos -. No tenías que responder si te resulta tan duro.

En aquel momento, Haru necesitaba un abrazo que, al menos, la reconfortara un poco; pero debido a su frío carácter y poca empatía, Tokaku no lo notó, solo se dedicó a mirar hacia abajo.

\- Abrázame.

Tokaku levantó el rostro. Se había quedado un poco a cuadros.

\- ¿Qué?

Haru no respondió con palabras. Agarró su camiseta y tiró hacia ella, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tokaku chocase con el suyo suavemente y la rodeó con sus brazos por encima de los hombros.

\- Ahora tu. Abrázame también.

Tokaku no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero el rostro de Haru le suplicaba y no era capaz de negarse. Se acomodó un poco, ya que estaba en una posición un poco forzada, y se acercó un poco a Haru. Rodeó su cintura y la dejó apoyar su rostro en el hombro. Tokaku cerró los ojos y dejó caer su rostro sobre el hombro de Haru, imitando la acción anterior de esta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie, que no sentía calor humano de esa manera, que no le llegaba afecto de otra persona. En aquel momento le pareció que Haru tenía un aroma embriagador en ella, un aroma dulce que en cualquier momento podría cautivarla. Una sensación de calidez invadió su cuerpo y dejó que esta fluyera, pues la hacía sentir cómoda.

\- Gracias - dijo Haru terminando el abrazo -. ¿Me dejas ver tu herida?

\- ¿Mi herida? No tengo ninguna.

\- Entonces… ¿la sangre? - preguntó señalando la "nueva" blusa roja de Tokaku.

\- Es tuya. Takechi se dedicó a untártela por todo el cuerpo, como si fuera mantequilla en una tostada. Te la puse por si nos encontrábamos con alguien. Habría sido incómodo que me vieran llevando a mi compañera de cuarto desnuda e inconsciente.

Haru asintió, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo; habría sido un momento incómodo. Le gustaría haber estado despierta cuando Tokaku la llevó a la habitación. Podría haber sentido su calor mientras la cargaba. Podría haber aprovechado para tocar su piel… tenía algo de curiosidad por el tacto de su piel… Haru agachó la vista, sonrojada. ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!?

\- ¿Quieres comer? - preguntó Tokaku levantándose a por los platos de curry.

\- Espera… el plato… ¿te lo ha dado la cocinera de siempre?

\- Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Querías que le dijera algo?

\- No… Es que… Tú me has salvado la vida y yo… yo no me he portado bien contigo - en los ojos de Haru se vislumbraba el arrepentimiento -. Yo...

Aunque tenía curiosidad por lo que Haru quería decirle, no quiso meter prisa, prefería que se lo contara cuando se sintiera preparada. Prefería no verla llorar de nuevo. No es que le importase mucho, pero en cierta manera la llegaba a incomodar. Cogió su plato de curry, el que más comida llevaba, como de costumbre. Se volvió a sentar en la cama de Haru mientras se disponía a deleitarse con su comida favorita.

\- Espera… - volvió a pedir Haru.

\- ¿Qué le has estado echando a mi comida?

Haru levantó el rostro sorprendida. No sabía que Tokaku acababa de terminar de encajar las piezas, pensó que lo había sabido durante bastante tiempo, lo que la llevó a sorprenderse más.

\- ¿Me has estado drogando? ¿Algo parecido a un tranquilizante?¿Algo que inhibía mis sentidos? ¿ Por eso he estado tan adormilada? ¿Por eso mis sentidos me han estado fallando hasta tal punto de no darme cuenta de las cosas más evidentes?

No hizo falta que Haru respondiese con palabras, sus ojos delataban la verdad a cada pregunta. Aún así decidió hacerlo.

\- Sí…

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más, ni siquiera a formular una disculpa, aunque no sirviera para nada. Tokaku la había agarrado del brazo y la había sacado de la cama tirándola al suelo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la peli azul estaba sobre ella. Sostenía ambas manos de Haru sobre su cabeza, contra el suelo, impidiéndole ejecutar ningún movimiento de las extremidades superiores. Tenía una rodilla a cada lado de su costado, también para evitar que se moviera. Sintió algo frío rozando su cuello. Un cuchillo. Estaba segura de que era un cuchillo. El miedo llamó a la puerta. La tiró. Invadió a Haru. Se apoderó de ella nuevamente.

\- ¡Por favor no! Pararé con eso, pero por favor… Tokaku por favor.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Tokaku, cuyos ojos denotaban una gran seriedad y concentración.

\- Hace un rato, dijiste que no me ibas a matar - su voz temblaba.

\- Hace un rato no sabía que eras tú quién me drogaba.

Haru evitaba mirarla a los ojos. La culpa y la vergüenza de haberle hecho aquello a la persona que le acabaría salvando la vida no le dejaban.

\- Lo hice para protegerme - intentó justificarse -. ¿¡Qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar!? - le gritó asustada aún sin mirarla.

Dejó de sentir el objeto que Tokaku había acercado a su cuello. Respiró con alivio, pensando que la había convencido o que la había hecho sentir mal por caer en "su defensa".

\- Mírame - ordenó Tokaku, a lo que Haru obedeció rápidamente.

Tokaku le estaba mostrando el cuchillo. Haru no podía creerlo. Era de plástico. Era un cuchillo de plástico, de esos con los que no podrías hacerle ni un rasguño al trozo de pan más blando. No servía para absolutamente nada. Su vida no había estado en peligro en ningún momento. Tokaku la había puesto a prueba, una prueba que no había superado, había fallado. Un estrepitoso fracaso. Le había demostrado que no confiaba del todo en ella, que en un momento importante no confiaría en ella a pesar de que Tokaku había puesto en peligro su vida por salvar la suya, aún cuando lo que le habían ordenado era lo contrario. Matarla. Se había revelado, de alguna manera, por ayudar a Haru. Y Haru, se lo agradecía así.

\- Dime, ¿cómo sé que no se va a repetir si aún me tienes miedo? - preguntó la peli azul lanzando el cuchillo de plástico con desprecio y soltando las manos de Haru. Se apartó y se sentó al lado de Haru que, como pudo se incorporó para quedar sentada también - ¿Has visto tanto que no confías ni en los que se ponen de tu lado?

\- Acabo de hacer la mayor estupidez posible. Es algo con lo que enfadarse mucho y pensé que perderías un poco los estribos…

\- Yo habría hecho lo mismo - la interrumpió.

Haru la miró de forma interrogante, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería. Antes de responderle, Tokaku le acercó una camiseta. Le resultaba un poco incómodo que Haru siguiese totalmente desnuda mientras hablaban.

\- Me has preguntado que qué habría hecho yo en tu lugar. Seguramente habría hecho lo mismo. Asegurar mi vida. Obviamente, me molesta que hayas jugado conmigo pero, dadas las órdenes que traía, supongo que estamos en paz.

Haru sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras, Tokaku no estaba realmente enfadada con ella. Ahora, el miedo había dado paso a la felicidad. Su compañera iba a ayudarla, o al menos eso había querido entender . "Los que se ponen de tu lado ". No podía significar otra cosa, ¿verdad?

Después de aquella pequeña prueba ambas se sentaron a cenar dejando el plato de Tokaku a un lado, por supuesto. Ya estaba bien entrada la noche, era bastante tarde y el cansancio, tanto físico como emocional, comenzó a hacer mella. Decidieron que el día debía acabar ahí. El nuevo día que entraba ya era perteneciente al fin de semana, era sábado. Se quedaron ambos días en la habitación, solo Tokaku bajaba al comedor a por sus platos alegando que Haru estaba mala; así podría recuperarse de su herida con tranquilidad y sin que nadie notase lo que había pasado. Pasaron el fin de semana tranquilo, sin ningún aviso de asesinato para Haru. Lo único que le llegó fue un mensaje de la directora, anunciando que Otoya Takechi había sido eliminada de aquel "juego". Pero, no siempre iba a estar todo así de relajado, era una calma que auguraba una gran tormenta. El lunes sería un nuevo día.


	7. Chapter 7

El lunes era el día que más le costaba a Haru y al resto de las chicas en su clase; con la única excepción de Tokaku que daba igual el día que fuese, siempre estaba igual. Haru y Tokaku estaban en la biblioteca, se habían quedado estudiando para un examen que el profesor había anunciado esa misma mañana para el día siguiente, a modo de examen casi sorpresa. Mientras su compañera se encontraba concentrada en sus libros y apuntes, Haru fingía hacer lo mismo; pero no podía. Se había llevado pensando en ello desde justo después de que ocurriese. La noche del ataque de Takechi. Haru no podía parar de pensar en el abrazo que prácticamente había obligado a Tokaku a darle, ni tampoco en el deseo de tocar la piel de la peli azul que tuvo momentáneamente. Como ambas no se separaron casi desde entonces, Haru no podía pensar en nada que no estuviese relacionado con ella.

\- Voy un momento a la habitación a dejar el móvil cargando. Bajo en seguida, ¿vale?

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe por si acaso?

\- No hace falta, no he recibido ningún aviso. Podemos estar tranquilas.

Haru se fue dejando una radiante sonrisa a Tokaku. Llegó en poco tiempo a la habitación y abrió la puerta. Cuando se disponía a cerrar algo se lo impidió.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó la voz a la que pertenecía el pie que había impedido a Haru cerrar.

\- Es que… tengo algo de prisa. Me están esperando - intentó excusarse.

\- Oh vamos, y yo que venía a que nos hiciéramos amigas, incluso he comprado té para que lo tomemos juntas. ¿Es tu novio el que te está esperando? - preguntó pícaramente.

\- ¡No! - negó con rapidez Haru y, sonrojándose, añadió -. No, no es mi novio quien…

\- ¡Mírala! - su interlocutora la interrumpió -. Vamos para adentro, Isuke quiere saber sobre ese galán que hace que te sonrojes.

Isuke empujó a Haru adentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Aunque a Haru no le apetecía nada y quería volver cuanto antes con Tokaku, acabaron preparando el té que había traído la chica de cabello rosa. Pensó que sería poco tiempo y acabó aceptando. Sin embargo, daba igual que aceptase o no, Isuke la habría obligado igual. Se sentaron a hablar. O más bien, fue un constante interrogatorio de Isuke sobre la persona que la esperaba.

\- Venga, venga, dime, ¿quién te estaba esperando?

\- No, no es nadie importante.

\- Entonces no debería importarte mucho hacerle esperar, ¿no? Podemos charlar tranquilamente.

\- Es que le dije que bajaba en seguida - dijo acabando su taza de un tirón -. Realmente no debería haber tardado ni cinco minutos en volver…

\- Oh vamos, venga di, ¿quién es?

\- Es… es Tokaku - respondió Haru pensando que Isuke se conformaría y se tardaría menos en marcharse -. Estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca.

Isuke se sorprendió, sabía que Haru no mentiría, pero no se esperaba que se sonrojara en el momento en el que le había preguntado si esa persona era su novio ni tampoco en el momento en el que pronunció su nombre, aunque esta vez fue menos notorio. Eso le llevaba a pensar en dos cosas: una de las dos podía haber intentado tener algún contacto físico un poco más íntimo con la otra o Haru se estaba enamorando de su compañera de cuarto. Realmente, no le importaba mucho cuál de las dos opciones fuese.

\- Voy a usar el baño un momento - se disculpó Isuke, dejando su taza de té intacta sobre la mesa.

Haru aprovechó para poner a cargar su móvil, el motivo olvidado por el que había subido a la habitación. Justo después volvió a sentarse, esperando a Isuke. Distinguió un sobre negro sobre la mesa que no recordaba haber visto antes de que la peli rosa fuese al baño. Lo cogió con la intención de abrirlo. Sabía que, irremediablemente, era para ella. Los nervios empezaron hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. _"Vas a morir querida Haru"_ \- había escrito en un papel en el interior. Comenzó a sentir mareos y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, a pesar de toda la oposición que ejercía su voluntad de mantenerse despierta. Isuke salió y se acercó a Haru, que intentó articular palabras, pero le puso un dedo en los labios para evitar que dijera nada; mientras con la otra mano la "ayudó" a cerrar sus ojos, quedando su voluntad de no quedarse dormida hecha añicos.

\- Tranquila, ya te he preparado el baño, vas a poder relajarte en un largo baño - dijo en tono de sorna con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro mientras comenzaba a desvestir a la chica dormida.

Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Haru se había ido cuando entró en la biblioteca una chica de pelo rubio que, aunque el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, se sentó en la misma mesa que Tokaku, justo en frente de ella. La chica le brindó una sonrisa agradable que Tokaku ignoró por completo. Le molestaba que esa persona que no conocía y que ni siquiera había visto antes, teniendo todo el sitio del mundo para sentarse, se hubiera quedado allí.

\- Disculpa - no tardó ni un minuto en hablarle -. ¿Eres de décimo curso?

Tokaku levantó la vista mientras la chica le preguntaba, asintió para responderle y volvió a lo suyo.

\- Eres de la clase negra, ¿verdad?

\- Sí.

\- ¡Lo sabía! - exclamó enérgicamente - Se os distingue porque no os obligan a llevar el uniforme. ¿Es cierto que la clase negra es para gente especial, para gente famosa, ricos y eso?

\- No sabría decirte…

\- ¡Pero si estás en la clase!

La bibliotecaria mandó a callar a la chica, cuyo tono de voz había ido subiendo poco a poco. Después de que le llamaran la atención estuvo unos cinco minutos en silencio, haciendo como que miraba su libro pero, en realidad, miraba de reojo a la peli azul.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme con este problema de matemáticas?

Tokaku volvió a levantar la vista. Estaba molesta. ¿Qué le pasaba a aquella chica?

\- ¿Cuál? - preguntó suspirando.

La chica se levantó sonriente y se sentó al lado de Tokaku, en el lado contrario al que estaban los libros de Haru. Le señaló el problema, que no tenía ninguna dificultad, luego la peli azul lo interpretó como una excusa para estar cerca de ella o para mantener una conversación. Le molestaba aquella rubia, que le sonreía demasiado. Como Haru. Haru. Hacía ya más de media hora que se había ido. No debería haber tardado más de diez minutos.

Tokaku se disculpó con la chica y le pidió que le cuidara las cosas antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación. Una vez allí no vio nada demasiado extraño. Lo único que le llamó la atención fueron las tazas que había sobre la mesa. Se acercó. Una llena, la otra vacía y un sobre negro. Le habían tendido una trampa a Haru. También había un frasco con restos de un líquido transparente. Lo abrió. Desprendía un olor muy fuerte y al contacto con el aire producía humo blanco, como si fuese nitrógeno líquido. Era un refrigerante. ¿Habían hecho que Haru se bebiese un refrigerante mezclado con té? No, eso era muy poco efectivo, seguramente primero habrían usado un somnífero. Dio un nuevo vistazo rápido por la habitación. La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba cerrada.

\- ¿Ichinose? - preguntó dando un par de toques en la puerta.

Ante la nula respuesta abrió la puerta sorprendiendo a Isuke, que estaba dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de Haru en la bañera llena de agua.

\- Oh, Azuma, no te esperaba - dijo Isuke sonriente soltando a Haru en el agua -. ¿Has visto las cicatrices de esta chica? Me pregunto cuántas veces habrá estado al borde de la muerte.

Tokaku acometió contra Isuke y lanzó un par de golpes que su contrincante esquivó con suma facilidad. No importaba, el objetivo final era alejarla de Haru. Por suerte, la cabeza de Haru no había quedado bajo el agua, lo que le dio a Tokaku un poco más de libertad a la hora de enfrentarse a Isuke.

\- No te pongas así, no está muerta, solo la he dormido. Eso sí, vas a tener que apartarte si no quieres morir también.

\- Déjalo Inukai, no tienes posibilidad de hacerle nada. Márchate de aquí.

Isuke se enfadó al escuchar que Tokaku le daba aquella pequeña contienda por perdida. Sacó otro frasco de refrigerante que tenía en la chaqueta y se lo tiró a la peli azul, que se cubrió con los brazos. El frasco se rompió al impactar ocasionando a Tokaku varios cortes. El líquido se esparció por su piel provocándole quemaduras. Isuke aprovechó mientras Tokaku se dolía y se lanzó hacia ella para propinarle varios golpes, sin embargo, Tokaku no había bajado del todo la guardia y reaccionó dándole un codazo en la cara antes de que lanzase ningún golpe.

\- ¿Tienes tanta envidia que quieres estropear mi perfecto rostro? - dijo Isuke al ver cómo salía sangre de su nariz.

\- Te he dicho que te vayas.

Isuke se fijó en los pies de su rival, estaba pisando la blusa de Haru así que aprovechó y tirando con fuerza de la prenda hizo que Tokaku perdiese el equilibrio y cayese sobre Haru sumergiéndola por completo en el agua, que estaba cuanto menos helada. Era normal si había vertido el refrigerante, ya que su función principal es absorber el calor. Salió rápidamente del agua y tras comprobar que Isuke se había ido sacó a Haru, que se había despertado pero se encontraba un poco entumecida debido al frío. Haru había rodeado con sus brazos el cuello y con sus piernas, la cintura de Tokaku. Abrazaba a la peli azul con toda su alma, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de su ropa mojada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí - susurró Haru -. Solo tengo algo de frío.

Tokaku cogió una toalla y ropa para su compañera, y se dirigió a la cama de Haru, cerca de la cual había un radiador. Lo encendió y se sentó en la cama dejando que Haru quedase sentada sobre sus piernas. Haru no deshizo el abrazo ni siquiera cuando Tokaku la secaba. No era solo por el frío, le gustaba estar así con la peli azul. Una vez que la terminó de secar, Tokaku pidió a Haru que la dejase ir, para así poder cambiar su ropa mojada. Pero Haru se negó.

\- Ayúdame primero a vestirme.

\- ¿No puedes hacerlo tu sola?

\- Nop, tengo mucho frío - dijo mientras sonreía.

\- Vaya excusa más mala.

A pesar de todo, Tokaku la ayudó a vestirse. Haru había deshecho el abrazo, pero no quiso moverse y permaneció sobre las piernas de la otra chica. Prácticamente, le rogó para que le dejase quitarle la blusa empapada alegando que se sentiría mal si no le devolvía el favor ayudándola de alguna forma. Sin saber exactamente por qué, Tokaku aceptó.

\- Creía que te ibas a negar - anunció Haru mientras le aflojaba la corbata. Llevaba puesta la que le había regalado un par de días atrás y eso le hizo mucha ilusión.

\- Yo también lo pensaba.

\- ¿Entonces?

Tokaku no respondió. No sabía qué responder. No tenía una respuesta. No sabía por qué había accedido.

\- Luego tenemos que ir a la enfermería a que te curen esto - dijo al ver las quemaduras y cortes en los brazos de Tokaku, quien simplemente asintió.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Haru continuó su tarea de desvestirla. Nerviosa, desabrochó los botones de la blusa y la retiró. Se fijó en una marca que tenía Tokaku en la parte baja del cuello, justo por encima de la clavícula. Parecía que alguien la había mordido.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado aquí? - preguntó Haru desanimada, pensando que Tokaku podía tener pareja, y acariciando la zona afectada con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Me mordiste.

\- ¿Yo? - la sorpresa era más que evidente en sus ojos - ¿Cuándo?

\- Fue cuan-

\- ¡Ya sé cuando fue! - interrumpió Haru.

No recordaba mucho del incidente con Takechi, pero en aquel momento aparecieron en su mente imágenes del cuello de Tokaku, en el momento en el que la estaba mordiendo para acallar su dolor.

\- Lo siento mucho - procedió a disculparse -. No… no quería haberlo hecho…

\- No te preocupes. No me dolió. Además, con el mismo cuello de la blusa no se ve, no me importa mucho.

\- Pero… te dolería…

\- No realmente.

Haru estaba afligida. Le había hecho daño a su… ¿amiga? ¿Se consideraban amigas siquiera? No sabía muy bien cómo referirse a ella o la relación que pudieran tener en ese momento. Tokaku se puso en pie sosteniendo en brazos a Haru, que aún seguía con las piernas entrelazadas en su cintura. Haru, finalmente, la liberó totalmente. Tokaku terminó de desvestirse junto a su armario y cogió ropa seca. Una vez se hubo vestido recordó a Haru que ambas habían dejado sus cosas en la biblioteca y que no estaría de más bajar a por ellas. Aún era temprano así que cenarían después de dejar las cosas en la habitación.


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, tal y como esperaba Tokaku, la chica rubia se había marchado. De hecho, no quedaba absolutamente nadie, ni la bibliotecaria. Le habló a Haru de aquella chica, con la esperanza de que la conociese pero, tras descartar a Nio llegaron a la conclusión de que ninguna de las dos la conocía de nada. Mientras Tokaku colocaba en una de las estanterías un par de libros que habían estado usando, Haru encontró un nuevo sobre negro entre sus cosas. Nuevamente estaba claro que ella era el destinatario. Lo abrió. Había un pequeño trozo de papel en el que habían escrito bastante. Aquellas líneas eran una oración. Alguien oraba para anunciar que atentaría contra su vida. Haru cerró el sobre y lo guardó. Su vida volvía a correr un peligro real. No sabía si debía decírselo a Tokaku. No quería tenerla demasiado en alerta porque ella no fuese capaz de defenderse a sí misma. Pero decidió que se lo diría. Al contrario que un par de noches antes, esta vez quería demostrarle que confiaba en ella. No quería volver a fallarle. Si Tokaku le había dicho que la protegería y estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida también, tenía derecho a saber cuándo alguien la acechaba más de cerca. Mientras Tokaku volvía, Haru terminó de recoger y se puso a buscar un libro que quería consultar más tarde. Lo encontró con suma facilidad. Lo agarró y cuando lo estaba sacando de la estantería escuchó un suave tintineo metálico.

\- ¡Ichinose! ¡No! - gritó Tokaku mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella a la misma vez que escuchaba una explosión.

Cuando quise abrir los ojos, me encontré una escena alarmante. Estaba tirada en el suelo, con Tokaku sobre mi tapándome los oídos y abriéndome la boca. Las estanterías a nuestro alrededor, o lo que quedaban de ellas, habían caído al suelo. La biblioteca había comenzado a arder descontroladamente y aunque el sistema contra incendios se activó, no parecía afectarle mucho a aquel fuego. Noté como Tokaku hacía el esfuerzo de levantarse, pero el equilibrio le jugaba malas pasadas y no lo conseguía, cayendo nuevamente sobre mí. De sus oídos discurría un pequeño hilo de sangre, que denotaba que sus tímpanos habían sido dañados por la amplitud de la explosión.

\- ¡Tokaku! ¡Tokaku! ¿Estás bien?

Pero parecía no escucharme. Sus ojos se encontraban idos, señal de que estaba mareada. Iba a intentar levantarse cuando oí un disparo. Agarré a Tokaku y, con todas mis fuerzas, la atraje hacia mí. Al parecer fue un gran error. La había escuchado quejarse y apoyar la frente en el suelo justo a mi lado, podía escuchar su respiración; jadeaba. Miré su hombro. La bala había impactado de lleno. Me sentí fatal. Me puse aún más nerviosa.

\- ¡Tokaku! Lo siento. ¡Tokaku, lo siento mucho! - le grité mientras unas lágrimas de culpa invadían mi rostro.

Se separó un poco de mí y consiguió levantarse. Con el brazo contrario, se agarraba el hombro herido mientras miraba hacia un lado y a otro buscando al agresor. Me dijo que me levantase y me fuese corriendo a la habitación. Pero no pude hacerlo. No podía dejarla allí luchando por mi vida. Me levanté y cogí nuestras cosas. Evitando el fuego intenté seguirla pero el humo era demasiado denso y la perdí. Me encontré en la salida y decidí esperarla ahí. Quería haber entrado a buscarla pero sabía que se enfadaría conmigo si lo hacía. Apenas cinco minutos después la vi salir. Pero lo que vi me hizo sentir… ¿celos?

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el suelo sobre Haru. Me pitaban los oídos y sentía que algo bajaba por el los laterales de mi cara. Me dolía la cabeza y, cuando intenté levantarme esto resultó misión imposible. Estaba demasiado mareada, el mundo me daba vueltas. Haru me habló. Lo sé porque vi cómo movía los labios, no porque pudiese escucharla. Me quedé unos segundos hipnotizada mirando sus labios. No entendí por qué no había podido apartar mi vista de ellos. De repente, sentí como agarraba mi ropa y me acercaba hacia ella. Comencé a sentir dolor en el hombro. Apoyé mi cara en el suelo, al lado de Haru. No había escuchado disparos, pero sabía que lo que había impactado en mi hombro y me provocaba tal dolor era una bala. Me alejé un poco de Haru, con la intención de levantarme o al menos intentarlo otra vez. Vi a Haru hablándome otra vez, pero seguía sin escucharla. Le pedí que se fuera a la habitación. O al menos eso intuí, porque tampoco me escuchaba a mí misma. Fui en busca de la atacante. En aquel momento no supe quién podía ser, no detectaba ningún olor que no fuese pólvora y quemado. El humo me impedía ver pero, poco a poco, el resto de mis sentidos se fueron agudizando y el pitido de mis oídos fue cesando lentamente hasta desaparecer. Comencé a seguir una silueta, al parecer, sin que la persona a la que pertenecía se diese cuenta. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, debido a que apenas unos metros nos separaban, me apuntó con un arma. No me fue difícil arrebatárselo de una patada. Después de haber mandado a volar su pistola me fijé en ella. Era la representante de la clase. Se llamaba ¿Kaminaga? ¿Kouko Kaminaga?

\- ¿Qué pretendes defendiendo a Ichinose? - me gritó - ¿Te han contratado como su guardaespaldas?

\- No pretendo nada, lo hago porque lo he decidido así.

Yo tampoco terminaba de entender por qué lo hacía. Pero en aquel momento me daba un poco igual. Kouko sacó un arma blanca y arremetió contra mí. Tampoco fue fácil quitársela. No tenía una buena técnica de cuerpo a cuerpo y mucho menos parecía ser una asesina experimentada. En cuanto pudo salió corriendo, huyendo de mí. Corrí detrás de ella hasta que se encontró de bruces con el fuego que había provocado la explosión de la que ella misma fue la causante. En un intento de esquivarlo y dar marcha atrás algo no fue bien. La vi caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y agarrando su tobillo con una mano. Con la otra agarraba una cruz que llevaba a modo de colgante mientras lloraba como si no hubiese un mañana y gritaba algo así como "Irena, perdóname". Se encontraba nadando en la desesperación, supongo que pensando que yo iba a matarla, aunque no pretendí hacerlo en ningún momento. Comprendí que Kouko no estaba en la clase negra por gusto o por un trabajo cualquiera más. Seguramente buscaba obtener la recompensa para librarse de algo, para dejar de sentirse culpable por algo. Una especie de redención. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué a ella y la cogí en brazos. Sorprendida por mi acción se agarró a mi ropa como pudo.

\- ¡A-Azuma! ¿Qué haces?

\- Nos vamos.

Agarró mi hombro herido con fuerza mientras me gritaba que la dejase allí. Ante mi respuesta negativa, comenzó a patalear mientras aún la sostenía en mis brazos. Estaba fuera de sí. No sabía qué pasaba por su mente, pero debían de haberse encontrado muchas cosas cuya unión no era precisamente buena.

\- Déjame aquí - me volvió a rogar -. Por favor Azuma, déjame aquí.

\- ¿Quieres morir?

Kouko se sorprendió, no sé si fue por la pregunta o por mi tono frío. Asintió.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Para librarte de tus problemas?

Desvió la mirada, lo que era claramente una respuesta positiva.

\- La muerte es la solución fácil, para cobardes. En ningún momento pensé que fueras una cobarde.

Soltó mi hombro. Deslizó su mano hasta el lateral de mi cuello manchándome con mi sangre. Escondió su rostro en el otro lateral. Susurró algo de lo que no llegué a enterarme. Siguió deslizando su mano con suavidad por mi cara hasta que llegó a mi sien. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía. Era una mirada que rogaba perdón, a la vez que ayuda, y que escondía mucho dolor. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al ver sus ojos.

\- Pero… no puedo hacerlo sola, sigo siendo muy débil.

No respondí. Su tono, frágil, me había dejado petrificada.

\- ¿Me ayudarías Azuma? -las lágrimas volvían recorrer su rostro.

\- Ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada, con Ichinose…

Bajó su mano. Volvió a agarrar mi ropa y a esconderse en mi pecho. Noté como mi camisa empezaba a humedecerse.

\- Seguro que aquí en la academia encuentras a alguien que pueda ayudarte - intenté consolarla imitando las palabras y el tono que habría visto en cualquier película. Quizás por eso no sonó demasiado convincente. No hubo respuesta, solo la escuché sollozar.

La saqué de allí. En la puerta de la biblioteca esperaba Haru, con un rostro que no llegué nunca a descifrar.

\- To…kaku… ¿qué ha pasado?

\- Ella era nuestra atacante - respondió Tokaku señalando con la mirada a una confundida Kouko.

\- ¿Y la salvas a pesar de que ha intentado matarnos? - preguntó señalando su hombro y con un tono de molestia bastante notable.

Tokaku asintió. Kouko lloraba en los brazos de Tokaku, intentando desahogarse de todo lo que la atosigaba, y parecía que Haru iba a estallar en llanto también en cualquier momento. En ese instante sonó el móvil de Haru. Una llamada de la directora, que le indicó que no fuese a la enfermería, debían ir a la habitación de Kouko donde serían tratadas de las posibles heridas que tuvieran. A Tokaku le causaba respeto esa mujer, debía ser el diablo, lo sabía todo y tenía ojos al tanto de todo. Mientras caminaban, ahora que había cierto ambiente de calma, Tokaku comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en la espalda que se fue transformando poco a poco en dolor físico. Llamó a Haru, que caminaba delante suya un poco enfadada.

\- Mira si tengo algo en la espalda, por favor. Me está empezando a molestar.

Haru la obedeció. Se puso detrás de ella para observar si tenía algo y se quedó anonada. Se había quemado. Toda la camisa se había quemado y la mayor parte de su espalda también. ¿Cómo no podía haber notado aquello hasta ahora?

\- Te has quemado - anunciaba Haru incrédula -. Te has quemado entera. No sé cómo ha sobrevivido tu sostén - se le escapó en voz alta, pero ninguna de las dos la oyeron.

\- Es increíble lo que me está doliendo esa maldita quemadura.

\- Es que no es precisamente pequeña - dijo Haru en tono de reproche.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose en silencio unos segundos para después dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación. Una vez allí, les esperaba una enfermera y la compañera de Kouko, la chica llamada Suzu Shutou que, ajena a lo que había ocurrido, se veía sorprendida y aunque estaba claro que quería preguntar se mantuvo al margen todo el rato. Tokaku dejó a Kouko en la cama y mientras la enfermera examinaba su tobillo, se quitó con cuidado la camisa, órdenes de la enfermera, para luego ser tratada. Necesitó la ayuda de Haru pues la movilidad de uno de sus brazos se había visto reducida por la herida de bala. Tokaku examinó a Haru de arriba abajo varias veces para cerciorarse de que no estaba herida. Aun habiendo comprobado que no, quiso preguntar pues el rostro de Haru delataba que algo le pasaba.

\- Ichinose, ¿estás herida en algún sitio?

\- No… yo no… Pero mírate tu - dijo mientras acariciaba la zona alrededor de la herida de bala.

A Tokaku le agradó la sensación del tacto de Haru en su hombro, pero la acción se vio interrumpida. La enfermera había terminado con Kouko y se disponía a curarla a ella. Una vez hubo terminado, Tokaku y Haru se disponían a marcharse a su habitación pero, la voz de Kouko las retuvo.

\- No sé cómo agradecerte que me hayas salvado, Azuma, a pesar de que he intentado mataros.

\- ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer y que sea suficiente para agradecérselo! - gritó Haru enfadada, aún seguía celosa porque Tokaku hubiera llevado en brazos a la otra chica aunque sabía que no debía estarlo, ya que a ella la había llevado también - ¡Estás en deuda con ella de por vida!

\- Ichinose, relájate -le pidió agarrándola de la ropa para evitar que se acercara más a la otra chica.

De un manotazo, Haru apartó la mano de Tokaku y se fue de la habitación enfadada. Tokaku no intentó detenerla, lo había interpretado como un berrinche de una niña chica. Era cierto que había salvado a quién había intentado matarla, pero tenía sus motivos, y sus acciones no iban a ser siempre de acuerdo a la opinión de Haru.

\- Me gustaría saber una cosa Kaminaga, ¿qué te ha traído a la clase negra?

Kouko meditó por unos segundos si responder.

\- Está bien. Como sabes, la ganadora de la clase negra puede pedir como recompensar lo que quiera…

Así, acabó contándole como un fallo en una de sus bombas había provocado la muerte de la persona que más quería y que más la había ayudado en aquel orfanato-convento: su mentora Irena; a partir de lo cual huyó por la culpa que sentía y porque no quería dedicarse al asesinato, provocando esto que las personas de aquella organización le persiguieran. Quería dejar el mundo del asesinato. Como recompensa, si hubiese ganado, habría pedido una vida normal. Su historia conmovió a Suzu, que escuchaba desde la estancia contigua. Tokaku le agradeció que se lo contara y se marchó a su habitación.

Una vez allí Tokaku encontró a Haru sentada en su cama, enfadada y casi a punto de estallar en llanto. Le preguntó si había recibido un sobre negro por parte de Kouko, a lo que Haru asintió.

\- Lo vi mientras recogía mis apuntes… Pensaba decírtelo, pero no me dio tiempo - tras responder parecía que su enfado se había disipado.

Con aquellas palabras, Haru quería hacer ver a su compañera que confiaba en ella, que no se lo estaba ocultando. Tokaku advirtió aquella estrategia con suma rapidez.

\- ¿Intentas convencerme de que confías en mí?

\- ¡No! No intento convencerte, intento demostrártelo.

\- ¿No acaba siendo lo mismo? - preguntó mientras se aproximaba a la cama.

\- Claro que no.

La mirada de Tokaku era fría, no tanto como en días anteriores, pero mostrarse distante era sin duda lo suyo. Haru se acercó lentamente al borde la cama. Cogió su manos y se las llevo a su pecho.

\- Claro que no es lo mismo Tokaku.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los que a su parecer, eran los más hermosos ojos azules que hubiese podido ver nunca. Tokaku quedó levemente sorprendida. La mirada de Haru transmitía calidez la vez que una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba nerviosismo e inocencia se formaba en su rostro.

\- Convencerte sería hacerte pensar la realidad que yo quiero y demostrarte es hacer que veas la realidad que estoy construyendo.

Tokaku se vio incapaz de responder a aquellas palabras que sonaban tan convincentes. Haru soltó las manos de Tokaku y la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de la peli azul. Tokaku soltó un leve y casi imperceptible quejido al ser abrazada pues las manos de Haru habían dado de lleno en sus heridas.

\- Piénsalo. Es imposible que no deposite mi total confianza en ti. Sólo hoy me has salvado la vida dos veces, tres en total. ¿Crees que posible que no confíe en mi salvadora? ¿En la persona que arriesga su vida por la mía? - preguntó alzando la vista para volver a encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules.

\- Vale, vale, lo he pillado. No hace falta que te repitas más. Vayamos a dormir ya - dijo Tokaku intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

\- ¿Crees que dudaría de mi... amiga? - Haru seguía insistiendo.

Tokaku se sentía intimidada ante los ojos de Haru, nuevamente no supo qué responder. Rompió el abrazo y, en silencio, se fue a la cama.

La abracé. Desde hacía un tiempo tenía la necesidad de abrazarla constantemente. La necesidad de tenerla rodeándome con sus delgados pero fuertes brazos, de sentir su calor y de que sintiera el mío. Le solté no sé qué parrafada sentimental. Alcé mi vista. Me encontré con sus ojos azules, que expresaban una mezcla entre confusión y nerviosismo por no saber qué estaba pasando. Intentó cambiar la conversación a la vez que apartaba la mirada.

\- ¿Crees que dudaría de mi… amiga? - pregunté y su mirada confusa volvió a encontrarse con la mía.

No me respondió. Tan solo se apartó y se fue a la cama, sin soltar palabra. No sé qué efectos provocó mi pregunta en ella. Tampoco supe exactamente qué significaban los que provocó en mi. ¿Por qué me había costado tanto decir la palabra "amiga"?¿A qué se debió aquella sensación de vacío en mi interior? ¿Por qué el corazón me dio un vuelco, tal vuelco que en mi interior podía sentir como se rompía en mil pedazos lentamente?


	9. Chapter 9

Me desperté. Estaba sola en la habitación, en la cama de Tokaku. Miré el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana. A esa hora debería estar en clase y no en la cama de mi compañera. Me encontraba un poco adormilada. Levanté la vista. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal de arriba abajo. Takechi estaba justo delante de mí. Me sonreía de una forma un tanto sádica mientras acercaba su mano a mi rostro. Parpadeé un segundo y desapareció.

\- Haru…

Mi corazón se llenó de gozo. Esa voz… era de Tokaku, que estaba sentada a mi lado. Sus ojos me miraban con ternura, algo que no le había visto hacer nunca. No podía parar de mirar sus labios, entreabiertos, que tenían pinta de manjar y, en mi mente, me invitaban a probarlos continuamente. Me tiré sobre ella, quedando ella tumbada en la cama y yo sobre su cuerpo. Nuevamente estaba anhelando su calor, un calor que esta vez no era capaz de sentir a pesar de que la abrazaba con fuerza. La escuché gritar. El eco de aquel grito de dolor se coló en mi oídos mientras un sentimiento de preocupación me invadía.

\- Buenas noches querida Haru.

Me alejé un poco de Tokaku y me giré. Vi como Isuke se marchaba de la habitación sonriente después de haber dicho aquellas palabras y como Kouko aparecía llorando de rodillas en medio de la estancia. Volví a mirar a Tokaku. Sus brazos estaban llenos de cortes de los que discurría lentamente su sangre. Su camiseta se empezaba a tornar roja a la altura del hombro. Presioné la herida para intentar detener el sangrado. Parecía que funcionaba pero cuando quise darme cuenta la mayor parte de la cama estaba roja y el epicentro de toda aquella sangre no era el otro que la espalda de Tokaku. Empecé a llorar, sentada sobre su vientre, sin saber qué hacer mientras se desangraba justo delante de mí. Me incliné hacia ella y agarré suavemente su rostro con mis manos.

\- Tokaku, por favor, mírame… Tokaku…

Me escuchó. Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y me miró. Sus ojos me pedían perdón. No supe interpretar por qué se disculpaba, ella no era culpable de nada. En todo caso, la culpa sería mía ya que yo soy el objetivo. No reaccioné. Tan solo me angustiaba al ver cómo su vida se desvanecía justo delante de mí. Cerró los ojos. Aún respiraba aunque con bastante esfuerzo. Reunió toda la fuerza que tenía en aquel momento para incorporarse, haciéndome resbalar y quedar sentada sobre sus piernas.

\- Haru - su rostro aún estaba entre mis manos -. Tranquila - acaricié sus mejillas con mis pulgares -, no voy a morir - se me escapaban las lágrimas -. Haru, te amo…

Redujo la distancia entre nuestros labios lentamente dispuesta a besarme y yo a dejarme besar. Pero sus labios nunca llegaron a los míos por mucho que lo deseara.

* * *

\- Tokaku -susurró Haru somnolienta - ¡NO! -gritó incorporándose bruscamente en su cama, empapada en un sudor frío.

Miró a la cama de Tokaku, estaba vacía. Echó un vistazo rápido al reloj, las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Dónde podía estar Tokaku a esa hora y herida? Tiró las mantas al suelo y salió de la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Distinguió algo de luz proveniente del cuarto de baño y, abriendo la puerta torpemente por el nerviosismo, entró como un huracán. Tokaku estaba allí, intentando quitarse la camiseta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Haru estaba abrazada a su compañera nuevamente. Pero, esta vez, a diferencia de en el sueño que acababa de tener, el cuerpo de Tokaku si que transmitía calor.

\- ¡Mierda! Ichinose, ¡aparta!

Había hecho demasiada presión sobre sus heridas sin darse cuenta, movida por la alegría de ver que todo lo que había visto no era más que un sueño y que Tokaku estaba bien.

\- ¡Perdón! - dijo rompiendo el abrazo - He… acabo de tener un sueño horrible…

\- ¿Tan horrible ha sido? - preguntó Tokaku al notar la mirada vacía de Haru.

\- Sí…

Tras meditarlo unos segundos y consultarlo varias veces consigo misma, Tokaku extendió los brazos en la dirección de Haru. Le permitía ese abrazo que tanto quería si tenía cuidado con sus heridas. Haru la entendió con suma facilidad. Se acercó y lentamente, con cuidado, rodeó el cuello de Tokaku con sus brazos y apoyó su rostro en el hombro que no estaba herido.

\- Tokaku, tengo miedo de perderte… - le susurró al oído.

Las piernas de Haru flaquearon cuando recordó como la había perdido en aquel sueño pero antes de que cayera Tokaku la sujetó por la cintura.

\- No va a pasar nada. Mira, ayúdame a curarme la herida de la espalda y volvamos a la cama ¿vale?

Haru asintió. Acarició el rostro de Tokaku mientras retiraba sus brazos y volvió a asentir. Le ayudó a quitarse la camiseta, que se estaba quedando pegada a la herida y comenzaba a molestarle más de lo que debería. Aplicó un desinfectante y en cuanto la piel lo hubo absorbido, volvió a colocarse la ropa.

\- Vamos, Ichinose - dijo Tokaku sujetando su mano y guiándola a la cama.

El corazón de Haru reaccionó cuando le sujetó la mano. Se estaba volviendo loco y su ritmo había aumentado frenéticamente. La mirada de Tokaku seguía mostrando indiferencia y frialdad, pero sus actos con Haru estaban cambiando. A pesar de las diferencias que habían tenido y de la situación en la que se encontraban, comenzaba a sentirse a gusto con Haru. Algo que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por su parte, Haru se alegraba y se emocionaba por cada gesto de su compañera.

Antes de que Tokaku pudiese decir nada, Haru se tiró en su cama y le preguntó si podían dormir juntas, siempre con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la que ahora se notaba preocupación y algo de miedo. Tokaku estaba aprendiendo a percibir las emociones que Haru escondía en sus sonrisas. Aquel, le pareció un mundo muy amplio y hasta cierto punto fascinante.

\- Solo si no te mueves mucho en la cama - aceptó en contra de lo que esperaba Haru.

\- Estaré más quieta que una roca, ¡prometido!

Y así fue. Se tumbó al lado de Tokaku. Se fue acercando a ella durante la noche hasta acabar agarrada a su brazo y apoyando la cabeza en el hombro sano de Tokaku.

Varias horas después se encontraban haciendo el examen "sorpresa" que había anunciado Mizorogi el día anterior. En la clase solo faltaba Takechi. Al terminar las clases, Tokaku le preguntó a Nio la razón de que la chica estuviese ausente mientras Kouko, que tenía que ayudarse de muletas para andar debido a su lesión, e Isuke seguían allí. La respuesta de la rubia fue simple: cada asesina contaba con dos oportunidades, en la teoría era una oportunidad por cada objetivo, aunque no había ninguna norma que indicara que no se podía atacar dos veces a la misma persona si se había fallado la primera vez. Takechi había usado esas dos oportunidades, así que estaba fuera del juego. Ese mismo día se decidió que para el festival que se celebraría dos semanas después interpretarían una obra de teatro en la que Kirigaya y Namatame serían las protagonistas. El resto de la semana transcurrió con relativa normalidad hasta el sábado por la tarde.

Ahora que sus heridas estaban bastante mejor, Tokaku bajó a la enfermería para que le limpiaran las heridas y le explicasen la nueva forma de tratarlas, de acuerdo a la menor gravedad que ahora presentaban. Mientras Tokaku se encontraba ausente, Haru llegó a la habitación después de darse un relajante baño. Sintió una leve decepción al ver que su compañera y amiga no estaba allí, aunque sabía que no iba a estar dónde y cuándo ella lo desease. Se recriminó a sí misma el estar deseando siempre que Tokaku estuviese con ella, estaba siendo egoísta, no podía intentar monopolizar a una persona, por mucho que se estuviera enamorando de ella. Al soltar su bolsa de aseo en la cama se dio cuenta de que le habían dejado una nota.

 _"Nos vemos a las 22:00 horas en el escenario del gimnasio. Tokaku."_

La caligrafía le resultó bastante caótica, no muy propia de Tokaku, pero al ser la nota tan escueta y directa Haru no se paró a dudar de la autoría de esta. Eran las nueve y media. Tenía tiempo de sobra para ir tranquilamente y aún le sobraría tiempo. Prefería llegar temprano a su ¿encuentro? ¿cita? ¿quedada? con la peli azul así que dirigió con rapidez al gimnasio. Una vez allí, buscó a la persona que esperaba ver, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. En su lugar se encontró con Haruki, la chica que era la compañera de habitación de Isuke.

\- Haruki, que sorpresa verte aquí - dijo Haru un poco sorprendida y con cierto grado de preocupación.

Haruki se acercó a Haru para entregarle algo. Un sobre. Negro.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas encontrarte con tu amante? - preguntó entre risas la chica de cabello rojo.

\- ¡Claro que no! - negó rápidamente Haru mientras observaba el sobre entre sus manos - Es solo que no me esperaba verte a estas horas por aquí. Aunque… también es cierto que iba a reunirme con otra persona.

\- ¿Esperabas a una chica… de pelo azul llamada Tokaku? -le susurró al oído.

A Haru se le erizó la piel. En aquel momento, más que en ningún otro, deseaba haberla encontrado a ella y no a Haruki.

\- No tienes que abrirlo - comentó Haruki -. El aviso se hace efectivo una vez el sobre llega a tus manos. Tranquila, solo voy a librarte de tus ataduras.

Justo después comenzó a sentir una especie de hilo metálico que se iba cerrando en torno a su cuello, hasta que la presión era la suficiente como para estar ahorcándola. Pero aquella sensación se desvaneció con rapidez.

* * *

Llegué al gimnasio más rápido de lo que pensaba después de ver la nota en la cama de Haru. Estaba segura de que había caído otra vez en la trampa de alguien. ¿Para qué iba yo a citarla en otro sitio si vivimos solas en la misma habitación? Entre con cautela y de forma sigilosa. Había luna llena así que no me fue difícil ver por dónde iba. A lo lejos distinguí dos siluetas. Una, claramente, pertenecía a Ichinose y la otra, al ser alguien alta y atlética, supuse que podía ser Sagae. Me acerqué un poco y comprobé que así era, se trataba de ella. De repente, Ichinose se llevó las manos al cuello, como si estuvieran ahorcándola y Sagae tiraba de algo. Pero no había ninguna cuerda ni nada parecido. Algo brilló reflejando la luz de la luna. Lancé un cuchillo hacia donde había visto la luz y corrí hasta situarme entre ellas. Efectivamente, había conseguido cortar algo puesto que había liberado a Ichinose, que de rodillas tosía e intentaba recuperar la respiración. La luna estaba esa noche de mi lado.

\- No te esperaba tan pronto Azuma…

\- ¿Estás bien Ichinose? - le pregunté ignorando un poco a Sagae.

* * *

No esperaba respuesta verbal pues Haru tenía que recuperar el aliento primero. Aún así Haru, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo junto a ella, agarró su falda y dio un tirón suave para dar una respuesta afirmativa. Tokaku, al notar aquel gesto, esbozó una muy leve sonrisa, que no duró mucho. Haruki se arremetió contra ella con bastante fuerza. Tokaku consiguió para algunos golpes, pero se llevó más de los que pudo evitar. Esta vez, su contrincante se especializaba en el cuerpo a cuerpo, sería una lucha más complicada. Entre una sucesión de golpes, Tokaku vio una abertura que si la aprovechaba, podía darle el control de la contienda. Pero perdió la oportunidad, recibiendo una fuerte patada en el estómago que la mandó a volar contra una montaña de cajas apiladas.

\- ¡Tokaku! - gritó Haru desde el otro lado del escenario.

\- Relájate - respondió Haruki -. Ese golpe no ha sido nada para tu amante.

En ese momento, Tokaku salió de entre las cajas, sin ninguna herida nueva, pero con el cuerpo un poco dolorido por la cantidad de golpes que estaba recibiendo. Por suerte, excepto el último, ninguno había sido de gran importancia.

\- No soy su amante - negó la peli azul mientras se disponía a buscar de nuevo esa abertura.

Haru se sintió apenada. Era cierto que no eran amantes, tan solo compañeras de habitación y amigas; pero habría preferido que no lo negase tan rotundamente, así no estaría tan segura de que Tokaku no compartía los sentimientos que ella comenzaba a tener por su compañera.

\- Claro que no, solo haces de guardaespaldas por gusto, ¿cierto? - ironizó Haruki.

\- No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que decido hacer.

La verdad era que no estaba muy segura de por qué la ayudaba, pero en ese momento no podía alterar su temperamento, tal y como intentaba Haruki. El factor psicológico jugaba un papel decisivo pues Haruki la superaba en fuerza, aunque quizás no en técnica. De nuevo, ambas arremetieron contra la otra lanzando una sucesión de golpes que eran bloqueados. Por primera vez, Tokaku había conseguido evitar todos los ataques de Haruki, aunque ninguno de los suyos había impactado en su objetivo. Ambas se alejaron un poco de la otra, preparando el siguiente "asalto". Contra lo que esperaba Tokaku, su adversaria tiró de algo que activó algo así como un mecanismo cerca de Haru. Tokaku tuvo que lanzar el cuchillo que aún llevaba oculto para detener aquello y cerciorarse de que no le ocurría nada a Haru.

\- ¡Qué ferocidad! Haru debe ser muy buena en la cama para que tengas tanto ímpetu - se burlaba Haruki.

\- ¡No hemos hecho nada! - gritó Haru nerviosa con las mejillas del color del pelo de Haruki, aunque solo lo notó ella.

Antes de que Haruki pudiese reaccionar, Tokaku lanzó una serie de golpes que consiguieron impactar. Sin embargo, el objetivo principal era recuperar el primer cuchillo que había lanzado, que se encontraba cerca de los pies de su rival. El éxito fue rotundo y tras recuperar el arma arremetió contra Haruki sin piedad, causándole ciertos cortes superficiales en los brazos y en el torso. El balance de la contienda había cambiado drásticamente, ahora era Tokaku quien tenía el control; prácticamente habían vuelto al otro lado del escenario, donde habían iniciado, con Haru. Aunque Haruki más o menos conseguía cubrirse Tokaku no paró de atacar. Constantemente, un golpe tras otro. La otra chica era muy fuerte, debía aprovechar el momento. Cuando parecía que lo tenía todo bajo control, Haruki usó su último movimiento. Dejó que Tokaku acertase un golpe en su brazo mientras volvía a utilizar uno de esos hilos. No hubo reacción inmediata, pero Tokaku sabía que algo iba mal. Escuchaban tubos metálicos chocando unos con otros. La sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Haruki por un trabajo bien hecho mientras miraba hacia arriba la delató. Los focos. Los focos sobre el escenario.

\- ¡Ichinose! ¡Sal del escenario! - ordenó Tokaku.

* * *

Ichinose, como si no temiese lo suficiente por su vida, no reaccionó. Se había quedado pasmada, mirando a Haruki. Quería haber sacado a ambas de allí, pero se antojaba imposible y tuve que elegir. Claramente, la vida de Ichinose era lo primordial para mí en aquel momento. Más que elegir, dejé a Sagae de lado, a su suerte, tal como su mirada indicaba que deseaba. Corrí hasta Ichinose, que realmente se encontraba cerca, lo que fue un punto a mi favor, la arrojé fuera del escenario con toda la fuerza que mi cuerpo herido y magullado me permitió. Mire a Haruki una última vez mientras comprobaba que los focos y todo el entramado metálico se venía abajo. No. No me daba tiempo. Iba a salvar mi vida. Pero no pude. Haruki, que ahora me miraba decepcionada, había usado sus hilos para atraparme. No podía moverme. Busque a Ichinose fuera del escenario para asegurarme de que estaba bien antes de irme, dejando el trabajo que yo misma me había dado a medias. Estaba allí, doliéndose del golpe, pero por lo demás nada. Sentí tranquilidad. Luego un dolor insufrible por todo el cuerpo. Y, por último, sentí como la muerte venía a por mí.

* * *

Me había quedado embobada en Haruki, en ese rostro que no temía a la muerte, sino que la estaba retando. Estaba jugando con su vida. Sentí como Tokaku me agarraba y me empujaba con fuerza lo más lejos del escenario que pudo. El desnivel del escenario con el suelo era considerable y el golpe me dolió bastante. Justo antes de que los focos cayeran sobre el escenario, noté que Tokaku me miraba, con tranquilidad, a pesar de que estaba a punto de morir. Quise correr hasta donde ella estaba. Abrazarla. Besarla. Y pedirle perdón. No podría aceptar que Tokaku muriese protegiéndome. Pero los focos cayeron, y yo no había conseguido ni siquiera levantarme del suelo. Ni siquiera llamar a Tokaku. Decir su nombre. Pedirle que sobreviviera, que no me dejase sola. Quería haberle dicho lo importante que se estaba volviendo para mí. Quería haberle confesado que me estaba enamorando de ella a pasos agigantados, que se había vuelto fundamental en mi vida. Pero no pude. No pude…


	10. Chapter 10

\- Tokaku… - susurré.

Me temía lo peor. Temía que mi pesadilla se hubiese hecho realidad. Temía perderla. Me acerqué y me subí al escenario. Encontré a Tokaku bajo varios tubos de metal y me arrodillé junto a ella. No podía quitarlos ni acceder a donde ella estaba. Lo más que pude hacer fue acercar mi mano a su rostro. Le aparté el pelo de la cara. Tenía una herida en la frente, de la que no sangraba mucho, y el labio partido; además de otras heridas repartidas por el resto del cuerpo. Quería acercarme más a ella, hasta poder abrazarla y, si ella me lo permitía, besarla hasta hartarme de sus labios, cosa que no pasaría nunca. Pero no podía. Comencé a llorar de impotencia, sabiendo que no tenía forma de ayudarla.

\- Tokaku - volví a susurrar -. Creo… creo que me he enamorado de ti, Tokaku…

Sabía que no me escuchaba. Quizás por eso se lo decía. Solo una pequeña parte de mí quería que Tokaku supiese que me había enamorado de ella. Y, quizás, hubiera perdido la oportunidad de que alguna vez lo supiera. Los pasos de alguien interrumpieron mis pensamientos. Cuando vi de quién se trataba, mi sangre se heló. Era la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. Era la persona que menos quería ver en cualquier momento de mi vida.

\- Parece que te has quedado sin perrito faldero - me dijo con sorna.

No le respondí. Quería hacer como si ella no estuviese, aunque sabía que no sería posible. Se acercó a mí y me observó acariciar el cabello azul de mi amiga mientras intentaba contener mis lágrimas.

\- ¿No vas a dignarte ni a decir hola a tu tía?

La volví a ignorar. No me interesaba aquella persona. Quería que desapareciese de allí y me dejase lamentar mi pérdida en paz.

\- Aún sigue viva - la miré mientras mi rostro se iluminaba.

\- ¿De… de verdad?

\- Sí. Sobrevive a duras penas, pero de momento no se ha dejado vencer.

Me alegré mucho al escuchar aquellas palabras, pero caí en la cuenta de que solas no significaban nada. Ahora, esta persona me pediría algo a cambio de salvarle la vida.

\- Puedo salvar su vida, sus heridas no son graves, pero necesitamos tratarlas. Si la tratamos pronto su vida no debería correr peligro - dijo mientras se agachaba para estar a mi altura y me acariciaba la mejilla -. Pero quiero algo a cambio - había acertado de lleno.

Miré de nuevo a Tokaku. Su vida merecía todo lo que me fuese a pedir esta mujer. Accedí al momento.

\- Nio, encárgate de este desastre.

\- Como desees, directora - la voz de Nio sonaba extremadamente servicial.

\- De la chica pelirroja también.

Nio asintió y se dispuso a ejecutar la orden mientras la directora me sacaba de allí. Me dijo que no me preocupase, que en cuanto resolviéramos nuestros pequeños asuntos me dejaría ir con Tokaku de nuevo, y que ella estaría bien.

Una vez fuera del gimnasio vi entrar a bastante gente. Me entró la curiosidad, quería estar allí. Pero sabía que Meichi Yuri no me lo permitiría.

\- No es gran cosa.

Creo que lo dijo con la intención de tranquilizarme un poco. No funcionó ni de lejos, al revés, me alteró más. Realmente, no podía confiar mucho en las palabras de aquella mujer, incluso aunque fuera de mi familia. La seguí en su paseo por el campus hasta un banco cercano, donde nos sentamos y nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Ella miraba el cielo. Yo no sabía qué mirar.

\- Solo quiero saber qué le has prometido para que se ponga de tu lado -rompió el silencio repentinamente.

\- No le he prometido nada.

\- ¿Dinero?

\- No.

\- ¿Sexo?

\- N-no… - no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Empezó a reírse al notar como mis mejillas cogían color.

\- Deberías intentarlo, doblega con facilidad la voluntad de la gente, tienes constancia de ello, ¿cierto? Además, no creo que te disgustase mucho hacerlo con la chica Azuma.

Resonaron sus carcajadas por el lugar al ver que me sentía avergonzada. Intenté responderle pero no supe qué decir. Quería haberlo negado, pero callé. Y el que calla otorga.

\- Como sea, no le he prometido nada. Tampoco se lo pedí, lo decidió ella.

\- ¿Eso es lo que te gusta pensar? ¿Así te sientes mejor?

\- Es la verdad.

\- Las dos sabemos que no.

Nuevamente, no era capaz de responder. Ella sabía cómo jugar conmigo y cómo ganarme la partida. Quería terminar con aquello para poder perderla de vista.

\- ¿Hemos terminado con esto?

\- Solo la primera parte - se levantó -. Vamos a mi oficina.

* * *

Me desperté. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero los párpados me pesaban demasiado. Respiré hondo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Era como si todo un edificio se hubiera caído sobre mí, sentía esa clase de presión, aunque mi piel me decía que solo me cubría algo de tela. También sentía un tacto extraño en ciertas partes del cuerpo, pero no sabía qué era. Me quedé un rato tumbada, tal y como estaba, pensando en qué había pasado. No recordaba mucho más de la última escena que vi antes de perder la consciencia: Ichinose estando a salvo. Eso me tranquilizó.

Al cabo de un rato, conseguí abrir los ojos. Estaba desorientada y la abundante luz no ayudaba. Cuando me acostumbré a la luz y se me pasó un poco el mareo, me encontré. Estaba en la cama en lo que parecía una habitación de hospital. Me habían vendado e inmovilizado por completo la mano izquierda, me habían enyesado casi todo el brazo derecho y también una parte de la pierna izquierda. A parte, creo que tenía vendadas algunas zonas de la cabeza, aunque como no me veía no estaba segura de si estaban o era mi imaginación. Era un trozo de escayola andante. Pero sin andar, porque con aquellos armatostes y el dolor que me consumía casi no podía moverme. Encontré a Ichinose tumbada en los pies de la cama, jugando con las sábanas alrededor de mi pie. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, vacía. Me preocupé al verla así.

\- Ichinose - dije.

O quise decir, la voz no salió de mis cuerdas vocales. Lo intenté de nuevo, pero tampoco pude. ¿Había perdido la capacidad de hablar? Llevé mi mano izquierda a mi garganta. No servía de nada porque tenía la mano cubierta, pero el otro brazo no lo podía mover, así que era mi única opción. Antes de que intentase llamarla, Ichinose se percató de que me había movido y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

\- Tokaku… has… ¡estás bien!

Asentí con la cabeza. Se tiró sobre mí, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el mío de manera brusca. Quise haber gritado por el dolor, pero no lo hice. Nuevamente, me abrazaba. No me gustaba nada el contacto físico con otra persona. Sin embargo, en su caso, me calmaba mucho. No me desagradaba si se quedaba así. Noté que mi respiración se hizo más pesada, no estaba en mi mejor momento después de todo. Se alejó de mí, quedando sentada en la cama, a mi lado. Miré sus ojos. En ellos vi como la tristeza se tornaba en alegría mientras las ganas de llorar la inundaban, pero no dejó salir ni una lágrima.

\- Ichinose… ¿estás bien? - esta vez sí que pudimos oír mi voz.

\- Sí - me dijo apartando por completo las ganas de llorar y sonriendo -. Estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada.

Creo que le sonreí de vuelta, alegrándome por escuchar sus palabras.

\- Pero, me parece increíble que en tu estado te preocupes más por mí. ¿Sabes? El médico decía que era muy improbable que despertases debido al golpe que te llevaste en la cabeza, a pesar de que no parecía muy grave al principio.

Me quedé en silencio, yo veía normal preguntarle si estaba bien. Era por lo que había arriesgado mi vida.

\- Has estado dormida veinte días.

\- ¿Veinte días? Vaya…

Me pareció bastante tiempo para una respuesta tan seca, pero tampoco sabía que debía decir en aquel momento.

\- Tu mano izquierda estaba destrozada, te la han operado. Tenías la tibia y el peroné rotos, además del húmero. Mañana te harán una radiografía para comprobar que has sanado bien y te quitarán los armatostes - me explicaba mientras daba golpecitos en la escayola de mi brazo.

\- ¿Y Sagae? ¿Y… los asesinatos? ¿Nadie te ha atacado?

Negó con la cabeza y me dijo que Sagae estaba bien, había estado inconsciente también pero despertó mucho antes que yo, aunque tendría que estar más tiempo en reposo ya que sus heridas eran más graves.

Al parecer, la directora había decidido pausarlos mientras yo estuviese en el hospital. Esto debía ser un juego poco divertido para ella si Ichinose no contaba con alguien que le ayudase. Me comentó mil cosas de las que no conseguí retener casi ninguna. Aunque acaba de despertar, estaba muy cansada y la cabeza no me daba para más. Me limité a escuchar su voz. Me reconfortaba escucharla aunque no echase cuenta de lo que me estuviese diciendo. Cerré los ojos, sin intención de dormirme, sino de enfocarme en el sonido que llegaba a mis oídos.

\- ¡Tokaku! - me llamó - ¿Me estás ignorando?

\- No, no. Estoy un poco cansada, por eso he cerrado los ojos - dije mientras los abría para encontrarme con los suyos.

\- Ah, lo-lo siento… Si lo prefieres me voy y te dejo dormir un poco más…

\- No hace falta, puedes seguir contándomelo - dije haciéndome la entendida en la conversación.

\- Está bien… Pues que resulta que el festival se ha aplazado al mes que viene, se celebrará con…

* * *

Se había quedado dormida. Apenas medio minuto después, se había quedado dormida. Haru se dio cuenta al momento. Valoró mucho el esfuerzo que quiso hacer Tokaku para escucharla, pero sabía que en su estado le exigía demasiado.

Varios días después, le dieron el alta médica a Tokaku y volvió a su habitación. Tuvo que estar yendo toda una semana a rehabilitación para fortalecer la musculatura que había perdido en sus días de estancia en el hospital. Sus heridas físicas se habían curado todas, exceptuando las de la operación de su mano. Al parecer, había estado a punto de perderla pero en última instancia consiguieron que eso no sucediese. Haru estaba súper atenta de su amiga a pesar de que Tokaku le había dicho que no hacía falta que la ayudase con todo lo que la peli azul intentase hacer pues, su mano aún vendada no le suponía ningún impedimento real.

Poco después, comenzó la semana en la que por fin celebrarían el festival típico de la academia. La clase negra estaba bastante entusiasmada en general. A Tokaku aquello le importaba más bien poco e incluso pidió que no le diesen ningún papel. Sin embargo, Haru la acabó convenciendo para aceptar un papel pequeño.

Tokaku se fijó en que Isuke estaba más distante con el resto de la clase de lo normal. Quedaba claro que era por la ausencia de Haruki. Le pareció poco razonable de parte de Isuke ya que no solía tratar demasiado bien a su compañera de cuarto. En general, el resto de las chicas seguían igual. El único cambio, quizás, era que Kouko había dejado de usar las muletas y se había vuelto amigable con Tokaku y con Haru; además de mostrar cierto grado de afecto por su compañera de habitación.

Los dos primeros días de la semana transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad, demasiado relativa. Haru no había recibido ningún sobre negro nuevo, pero, de madrugada, encontraron a la chica que hacía las veces de directora de la obra, Shiena Kenmochi, envenenada. No había muerto, ya que la encontraron con mucha rapidez y el veneno apenas pudo actuar.

La mañana siguiente, bastante temprano, Chitaru se acercó a Tokaku mientras esta había salido al campus de la academia a hacer algo de deporte. Le pidió que le ayudase a ensayar el guión de la obra ya que con Hitsugi haciendo de Julieta se ponía demasiado nerviosa. Tokaku aceptó aunque no ponía mucho interés en aquello. Las dos sabían que había algún motivo más que la de la obra de teatro para aquella conversación. El supuesto ensayo duró más bien poco, cuando Chitaru decidió cambiar el porvenir de la conversación.

\- Se rumorea por la clase que te has aliado con Haru, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

\- Sinceramente, no tengo una razón específica.

\- Ya veo.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, eternos para Chitaru y demasiado cortos para Tokaku.

\- No hace falta que estés alerta conmigo, mi objetivo no es Haru. Tampoco Sumireko, aunque presumo que eso te da más igual. Estoy aquí porque me dijeron que podía encontrar a Angel Trumpet en la academia.

\- ¿Angel Trumpet?

\- Si, ¿la conoces?

\- He oído hablar de ella.

El silenció volvió a invadir la conversación. Parecía que Chitaru quería llegar a algún punto al que le resultaba difícil acceder.

\- ¿Crees que es la que ha envenenado a Kenmochi?

\- Así es. Y es alguien de la clase - respondió Chitaru -. Haru… ¿tiene algo que ver?

\- No - respondió tajantemente Tokaku.

\- Vaya, lo has negado con mucho ímpetu.

\- Bueno… un poco…

Realmente Tokaku no la conocía tanto como para estar segura al cien por cien de que Haru no era Angel Trumpet. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que a mitad de la noche, Haru se había colado en su cama y se había acurrucado a su lado. Y no solo aquella noche, habían sido todas las noches desde que había salido del hospital. Por lo tanto no podía haber sido ella, aunque prefería no revelar aquel detalle.

\- A decir verdad, dudaba mucho que una persona tan inocente como Haru fuera la persona a la que busco. Incluso no me explico la razón por la que es uno de los objetivos. Me preocupa que chicas como ella y Hitsugi estén en la clase negra.

Justo en aquel momento, aparecieron Hitsugi y Haru buscándolas. Hitsugi se quedó al lado de su compañera pelirroja, agarrando su mano mientras ambas se dedicaban sonrisas dulces. Haru, sin embargo, se acercó precipitadamente a donde Tokaku estaba sentada y, mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, agarró con fuerza a la peli azul por la camiseta.

\- ¡Tokaku! ¿¡Qué haces!? - le gritó más preocupada que enfadada.

\- He bajado temprano a correr un poco - explicó con toda naturalidad.

\- ¡No puedes hacer ejercicio físico aún! ¡El médico dijo que tu mano debía permanecer en absoluto reposo! - le gritaba mientras la zarandeaba.

Tokaku no podía responder, se sentía superada por la pequeña riña de Haru. Las otras dos chicas miraban atentas la escena mientras reían por el comportamiento de una Tokaku un poco intimidada. Apenas unos minutos después decidieron irse, las clases estaban por comenzar y a Tokaku le venía bien ducharse después de la sesión matutina de deporte.

Por la tarde, después de las clases, las chicas que aún quedaban en la clase negra se reunieron en el gimnasio, para seguir ensayando la obra. Sin embargo, el ambiente era un poco más tenso debido al ataque contra Shiena la noche anterior. Todas sabían que había sido alguien de la clase, pero ninguna podía decir era quién era la culpable, pues no tenían ni idea.

Tokaku se fijó en Chitaru. No paraba de observar a todas las chicas para intentar determinar la culpable. La notaba agobiada, seguramente estaba dando palos de ciego por falta de información y, quizás, experiencia en un caso así. Después de los ensayos, Tokaku y Haru se quedaron recogiendo el material que usaban en la obra mientras Chitaru intentaba mantener una conversación con Tokaku sobre Angel Trumpet y Hitsugi, simplemente la acompañaba.

\- Estoy casi segura de que sé quién es - decía la pelirroja nerviosa.

\- Estoy segura de que no tienes ni idea de quién es - respondió Tokaku en tono serio.

\- Claro que sí, debe ser Sumireko, el veneno lo usa la gente refinada, y sería una buen motivo para ser el objetivo de la clase.

\- Ichinose también es un objetivo y una mosca es más peligrosa que ella - dijo Tokaku poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la aludida y señalándola con la otra -. Sin ánimo de ofensa - le dijo a Haru girándose para mirarla.

Haru intentó ocultar su rostro, que estaba más rojo que el cabello de Chitaru. Era la primera vez que Tokaku hacía contacto físico con ella por voluntad propia en una situación cotidiana.

\- Además - prosiguió Tokaku -, el veneno también es usado por gente cobarde o sin habilidades físicas. Al menos ese es el estereotipo, podría ser cualquiera.

\- Dejando de lado los estereotipos, sigo creyendo que es Sumireko. Ha mantenido un perfil bajo todo el tiempo aún cuando su vida está en constante peligro.

\- Eso es porque sabe que irán antes a por Ichinose que a por ella. Ichinose es más fácil de matar: es demasiado confiada y en una situación de riesgo se bloquea.

\- ¿Y entonces quién crees que puede ser si no es Sumireko?

\- No sé decirte… Si tuviera que decir alguien creo que diría que es Suzu Shutou o…

Tokaku dirigió la mirada hacia la otra peli azul en la sala, que estaba a unos metros de ella, esperando a Chitaru y, aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba al tanto de la conversación.

\- … o incluso Hitsugi Kirigaya.

Las chicas presentes se sorprendieron, quizás la mencionada la que más. Chitaru salió en su defensa, alegando que era tan nulamente peligrosa como Haru.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?

Chitaru no tenía respuesta para eso. Hitsugi argumentó que era un secreto familiar y que realmente ella no quería estar allí aunque se alegraba de haber aceptado ir a la academia pues había conocido a Chitaru y eso la llenaba de alegría. Hitsugi había quedado en aquel momento como la inocente alegría de la huerta, pero para Tokaku, las sonrisas que mostraba Hitsugi eran muy diferentes a las de Haru. La mayoría no parecían reales sino forzadas.

El día de la representación llegó al fin. De las chicas que participaban, solo quedaban por terminar de prepararse Chitaru y Hitsugi, que se encontraban en uno de los almacenes del gimnasio terminando de cambiarse. El público estaba en su sitio y se había anunciado por megafonía que en apenas unos diez minutos daría comienzo la obra.

\- Chitaru.

La aludida se acercó a la otra chica.

\- Quiero ayudarte. Con lo de Angel Trumpet…

\- No hace falta Hitsugi, casi prefiero que te mantengas al margen - le dijo cariñosamente mientras agarraba sus pequeñas manos suavemente.

\- Pero… yo soy la única que puede ayudarte a acabar con ella - dijo dejando un beso en una de las manos de Chitaru -. Chitaru, me he enamorado de ti…

La pelirroja estaba en shock, no esperaba aquellas palabras. Mientras se encontraba perdida en el rumbo de la situación, Hitsugi acercó su rostro al suyo y se apoderó de sus labios con suavidad.

\- Chitaru, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…

* * *

 **¡Buenas a todos queridos lectores!**

 **Primero quiero daros las gracias a los que estáis siguiendo la historia y dejáis alguna review, me hace muy feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**

 **También quiero avisar de que en breves comienzo los exámenes y que (aunque nunca he llevado un ritmo regular escribiendo) ahora voy a tener menos tiempo.**

 **Por último, he estado pensando en desarrollar más la historia entre otras parejas a parte de la principal o de dedicarles algún capítulo "extra" solo para la pareja que sea; luego me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión sobre esto, si les gustaría que siga en torno a Haru y Tokaku solo o si quieren leer sobre alguna más y tienen alguna favorita me dejen saberlo.**

 **Nuevamente, ¡muchas gracias y nos leemos próximamente!**


	11. Chapter 11

_En la mañana del día de la representación_

Chitaru y Hitsugi acababan de despertarse. Un rayo de luz se colaba entre las cortinas para acabar dando de lleno en la cama donde ambas se encontraban. Hitsugi, que fue la primera en abrir los ojos, llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de la otra chica para acabar atrayéndolo hacia el suyo y besarla. Chitaru decidió abrir los ojos en ese momento, a sabiendas de que se encontraría con los de Hitsugi, mientras esta se alejaba un poco de ella. Le mostró su mejor sonrisa, una de las cosas de las que Hitsugi se había enamorado, y le robó un beso, al igual que la chica de pelo celeste había hecho con anterioridad. Ambas sonrieron.

\- Buenos días - dijo Chitaru con un tono suave.

\- Buenos días - le respondió Hitsugi abrazándola.

Ambas notaron el roce de su piel con la piel de la otra. Fue entonces cuando recordaron que estaban desnudas, habían caído rendidas tras una ardiente noche en la que se demostraron su amor. Se habían enamorado con muchísima facilidad. Apenas al poco de conocerse, se hicieron inseparables hasta que se dieron cuenta de que habían caído en los brazos de Cupido.

\- Esta noche ha sido fantástica - rompió el silencio la chica más pequeña -. No sabía que eras tan buena en esto - dijo con no demasiada inocencia.

\- A decir verdad, es la primera vez que se lo hago a alguien… Supongo que el que estés enamorada de mí ha hecho que disfrutases más - le dijo con un tono muy pícaro.

Las mejillas de Hitsugi se tornaron del color del cabello de su amante. Nerviosa, salió de la cama y se vistió, alegando que debían darse prisa si no querían perderse el desayuno.

Después de la primera comida del día, tuvieron el último ensayo general de la obra en el que se pretendía dejar todo visto para sentencia en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, tardaron más de lo esperado y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, era la hora de almorzar. Resultó extraño, pero acabaron comiendo todas juntas. De forma general, la conversación fue fluida y amena. Incluso Tokaku, aunque en parte obligada por Haru, participó en la charla.

Tras aquel inesperado pero agradable almuerzo, subieron a las habitaciones a descansar y relajarse hasta la hora de la representación. Chitaru y Hitsugi se encontraban en su habitación, en el sofá viendo una película. Hitsugi se dejaba caer en el cuerpo de la pelirroja que, a su vez, se permitía rodear el cuerpo de Hitsugi suavemente con sus brazos, abrazándola. Ambas estaban muy inmersas en la película. Les llamó mucho una de las frases. _"George, me he enamorado de ti… casi sin conocernos y, eso, es lo que nos lleva a nuestro final"_. Les pareció bonita a la vez que cruel; digna de una tragicomedia griega.

Se acercaba la hora de la representación y las chicas de la clase negra fueron bajando al gimnasio para prepararse. Chitaru y Hitsugi llegaron un poco tarde, cuando las demás ya estaban listas. Entraron al almacén en el que se habían cambiado las demás.

Desde una tablet, conectada a unas cámaras que Nio había puesto para la ocasión, las chicas de la clase presenciaron la escena, en la que Hitsugi confesaba primero indirectamente y luego de forma más contundente que ella era la asesina a la que Chitaru buscaba por venganza.

* * *

\- Chitaru.

Me acerqué a la persona que me llamaba. Mi pequeña Hitsugi dejaba entrever un atisbo de preocupación en su rostro, casi imperceptible. Me dijo que quería ayudarme con la persona a la que buscaba pero, sujetando sus pequeñas manos, le pedí que se mantuviera al margen, que no quería meterla en mis problemas. Me insistió diciendo que era la única persona que podría ayudarme en el tema, depositando luego un beso en mis manos.

\- Chitaru, me he enamorado de ti… - dijo imitando un tono que me sonaba de algo.

Me sonaba de algo, de algo reciente, de la película que habíamos estado viendo hacía apenas unas horas. Me quedé en shock al comprenderlo, momento que aprovechó para besarme.

\- Chitaru, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte…

Me confesó entonces que ella era Angel Trumpet, tal y como Tokaku había llegado a sospechar e incluso me había sugerido. Me pidió perdón por sus actos, pero yo… ¿yo era capaz de perdonarla? No, en aquel momento no. Estaba demasiado confusa. Aturdida. Decepcionada. Dolida. Con un enorme vacío en el pecho, un vacío que no estaba siendo capaz de soportar. Ante mi silencio, me ofreció dos objetos que resultaron ser puñales, como los que usaríamos en la obra. En la funda de uno de ellos ponía LOVE. En la funda del otro, JUSTICE. Dijo que el primero era falso, que lo usara si conseguía perdonarla, y el segundo era de verdad, debía usarlo si no era capaz de ello.

\- He entregado mis dos sobres, uno a cada una - anunció.

\- ¿Pero realmente tienes pensado atacarlas? - pregunté preocupada, sabiendo que Sumireko no debía ser presa fácil y que en el caso de Haru, tendría que enfrentarse a Tokaku.

\- No lo sé… pero me da igual no conseguirlo y me da igual la recompensa que ofrecen porque lo que realmente quiero no pueden dármelo. Tu corazón solo puedes dármelo tú - en cualquier otro momento, sus palabras me habrían conmovido y me habrían llevado a tenerla entre mis brazos; pero en aquel momento, sus palabras solo dolían.

Tras eso, volvió a besarme. Esta vez, más apasionadamente, pues, podía ser la última vez que lo hiciera. Se marchó entonces, dejándome meditar con tranquilidad mis acciones próximas, de las que dependía su vida.

* * *

\- ¡Vaya, qué cruel Kirigaya! - exclamó Nio mientras reía con sorna.

\- Llegué a sospechar de ella pero no terminaba de imaginarlo- comentó Tokaku a su lado.

\- Pues no sé qué le ve Kirigaya a Namatame - saltó Isuke -. A mí no me va nada el look de príncipe, prefiero a la clase obrera - dijo entre risillas.

\- ¿Sabes que Sagae es muy pobre? - preguntó Nio a Tokaku, dando a entender que ambas se traían algo entre manos.

Tokaku pasó olímpicamente del comentario de la chica rubia y se dirigió al lateral del escenario, donde estaban ya las demás preparadas. Comenzó la representación. Todo marchaba bien. Ningún incidente. Lo único llamativo fue, quizás, que Sumireko intentaba coquetearle a su compañera de habitación, lo que dejó un poco asqueada a Isuke ya que ella en ese momento no podía hacerlo con su compañera.

El personaje al que Haru interpretaba acababa de morir. Salió de escena para encontrarse con Hitsugi, que esperaba pacientemente su turno de aparecer nuevamente. Haru, que había recibido un sobre negro de su parte, se mantuvo alejada de ella. No tenía a Tokaku cerca de ella y eso, en cierta medida, la dejaba intranquila a pesar del perfil bajo que mantenía la pequeña asesina.

\- No hace falta que te alejes tanto, no tengo planeado actuar.

Haru se relajó un poco y destensó su cuerpo, pero aún así no se acercó a la otra chica.

\- ¿Sabes? He visto que tu relación con Azuma es muy parecida a la mía con Chitaru.

La mirada de Haru delataba que estaba intrigada, ¿qué podía saber ella?

\- Pero… vosotras dos sois amantes, ¿cierto? Tokaku y yo no somos nada - dijo Haru intentando ocultar su decepción.

\- Cierto. Aún así es parecida. Podrías ver la reacción de Chitaru para guiarte y saber qué hacer con Azuma - dijo amablemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se marchaba para entrar de nuevo en escena -. Aunque la mayor diferencia radica en que yo no manipulo a mi pareja - sentenció.

Haru se quedó muda. Comenzó a divagar por sus pensamientos. En silencio. Ella no manipulaba a nadie. No manipulaba a Tokaku, se repitió. Sintió una presencia que la sacó de su mundo. Se trataba de la persona en la que estaba pensando en ese momento. Tokaku. Se mostraba molesta. Quizás se dejaba ver molesta porque solo estaban ellas dos, si hubiera alguien más, con toda seguridad no mostraría nada. Había escuchado la conversación. Seguro.

\- ¿Me manipulas? - preguntó desde la distancia.

\- Claro que no…

Ahora, los ojos de Haru delataban seguridad, estaba convencida de lo que decía. Parecía que Tokaku había dado por válida aquella respuesta.

\- Y… ¿qué es eso de que no somos nada? - preguntó acercándose a Haru, a quién la pregunta pilló desprevenida.

\- ¿S-somos algo? - el nerviosismo era notable en la voz de Haru.

Tokaku había llegado hasta donde estaba Haru sin volver a pronunciar ninguna palabra, con la mirada fija en ella y aún visiblemente molesta.

\- Me dijiste que éramos amigas, ¿era mentira?

Haru sintió como su mundo se venía abajo para subir después, a un ritmo frenético, una y otra vez. Su corazón respondía demasiado mientras su mente estaba tan aturdida por la pregunta que no era capaz de articular palabra. Tenía a Tokaku justo delante de ella. Haru puso las manos sobre los hombros de la peli azul. Escondió el rostro en su cuello mientras agarraba la camiseta de Tokaku. Estaba demasiado feliz. Aunque anhelaba llegar a ser tener algo más con Tokaku, no estaba nada mal que la peli azul la considerase al menos su amiga, significaba que tenía sentimientos de aprecio por ella. Lo cual, no estaba nada mal, teniendo en cuenta que en un principio había venido a la academia para matarla. Estuvo unos segundos escondiéndose de Tokaku, para que no pudiese ver su nerviosismo. Aunque no se había tranquilizado, decidió acercarse al oído de Tokaku para susurrarle:

\- No, no era mentira.

Ambas notaron como un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la peli azul, debido al suave contacto del aire que Haru exhalaba al hablarle tan cerca de una zona erógena. Sin embargo, no se alejó tal y como Haru pensó que haría. Le permitió el contacto en todo momento. Haru rodeó con sus brazos a la otra chica, apoyándolos en los hombros de esta.

\- Por supuesto que somos amigas - dijo depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Tokaku -. Pero, hablábamos de ser algo más…

En ese momento, se acercó Nio, para indicar que Tokaku debía volver al escenario, para morir en aquella escena. Aunque no dejó que se le notara, tenía toda la piel de gallina y no estaba precisamente tranquila. Consiguió hacer la escena bien, pero fue por mecánica, ya que en su mente no dejaba de reproducir la sensación que le produjo el contacto de los labios de Haru con su mejilla. Para cualquier otra persona quizás fuera algo simple, pero para la peli azul el contacto con otra persona era todo un mundo.

Pero ahora, debía centrarse en otra cosa. Era la escena final. El desenlace de la obra. Y, tal vez, solo tal vez, el fin de la relación entre las asesinas que la protagonizaban.

* * *

Habíamos terminado los diálogos, a Romeo solo le quedaba acabar con la vida de Julieta. Hitsugi simulaba estar inconsciente en mis brazos. Acerqué el puñal a su pecho. Cuando sintió el contacto, abrió los ojos. Al principio me miraba feliz pero cuando vio que era el real, su mirada se distorsionó.

\- Hitsugi - susurré entre lágrimas -, lo siento, no puedo perdonarte, necesito acabar con Angel Trumpet. No puedo dejar que quedes impune.

Me limpió las lágrimas como pudo con las mangas de su vestido. Volvió a sonreírme, pero de forma apática, con desgana. Se acababa de resignar, acababa de aceptar que iba a matarla. Esa era mi intención, sin embargo, no era capaz de introducir el puñal en su pecho, mi mano no se movía.

\- Lo comprendo Chitaru, no tienes que disculparte, todo ha sido culpa mí al fin y al cabo - su voz temblaba mientras me hablaba, ella también quería llorar -. Te ayudaré, las dos mataremos a Angel Trumpet.

Dicho esto, agarró mi mano y se clavó el puñal con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando quise darme cuenta, la sangre de Hitsugi había empapado mi mano y su ropa. Temblaba, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Hitsugi, se me iba mi pequeña Hitsugi… Como si de un acto reflejo se tratase, saqué el puñal de su pecho para introducirlo con rabia en el mío, esperando seguir a la persona que amaba a donde quiera que fuese a ir. Apenas unos segundos después, mi conciencia comenzó a nublarse. Habían bajado el telón. Miré al lateral del escenario, donde estaban las demás, visiblemente sorprendidas. Mis ojos se fijaron en Haru. Quizás… quizás ella fuese igual que Hitsugi, quizás no fuera una persona tan inocente como aparentaba. Después de todo, cualquiera no entraba en la clase negra y menos, como un objetivo a eliminar.

* * *

Chitaru cayó sobre el cuerpo de Hitsugi. Ambas estaban inconscientes mientras comenzaban a desangrarse. Desde el lateral todas observaban la angustiosa escena, algunas más sorprendidas que otras. Nio, que miraba entre risas por la incredulidad, avisaba a la directora por teléfono de lo ocurrido para que le diera órdenes de qué hacer. Tokaku fue la primera en reaccionar, dándole poca importancia y acercándose a Haru, que estaba aterrada y decepcionada, para que se fueran de allí.

Haru estaba desolada. A los ojos de Tokaku, aquello le había afectado demasiado. Quizás porque aquellas dos chicas se amaban, quizás porque se hubiera hecho amiga de ellas también en esos días previos a la función. No sabía la razón, y tampoco sabía cómo calmarla o hacer que se evadiese del tema.

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a bañarnos a las aguas termales? - sugirió al ver en un folleto sobre la mesa en el que hablaban de las prestaciones del edifico de dormitorios.

Haru la miró. Su rostro arrastraba tristeza. Pedía a gritos silenciosos que Tokaku la abrazara, que la reconfortara en sus brazos. Pero la peli azul no terminaba de entender aquella mirada. Aún así, se sentó en la cama, al lado de Haru. Y le acarició suavemente el pelo.

\- Bajemos y así te despejas un poco, ¿vale?

El tono suave de Tokaku dejó patidifusa a Haru, que no se lo esperaba para nada, y que entendía el enorme esfuerzo de la chica por intentar animarla. Haru asintió y se levantó enérgicamente. Agarró la mano de Tokaku y volviendo a sonreír, aunque sin ganas, la llevó casi a rastras a las aguas termales.

El lugar, como era de esperarse, estaba completamente vacío. Haru se desvistió y se metió en el agua con rapidez, para poder ver a Tokaku quitarse la ropa tranquilamente. Se sorprendió a sí misma al descubrir sus propios pensamientos. "Es para saber si aún tiene heridas", se dijo a sabiendas de que las únicas heridas que podía tener a esas alturas era en la mano. Se ensimismó tanto en su debate moral que no se percató de que Tokaku se había sentado en el borde de aquella piscina de agua caliente.

\- ¿No te bañas conmigo? - preguntó Haru al ver que la peli azul no se había quitado la ropa y apenas había introducido los pies en el agua.

\- No, realmente, no se me apetece - respondió Tokaku llevándose la mano al pelo y desviando la mirada de la chica que se había situado justo delante suya desnuda.

\- Eres una pervertida Tokaku.

\- ¿Qué?

La mencionada, que se había quedado a cuadros, dirigió sus ojos a los de Ichinose.

\- Solo querías verme desnuda - afirmó con picardía.

\- ¡Qué! - exclamó Tokaku poniéndose nerviosa -. Cl-claro que n…

El corazón de Tokaku se detuvo en aquel preciso instante. Haru había apoyado sus manos en los muslos de la peli azul y había sacado la mitad de su cuerpo del agua, inclinándose sobre Tokaku. Sus rostros se habían quedado a un par de centímetros. Tokaku, más nerviosa aún que antes y sintiendo como el calor comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, apartó sus ojos de la seria y penetrante mirada de Haru. El agua bajaba por su cuerpo. Comenzaba en su pelo. Caía a sus hombros. Se deslizaba por su pecho. Acariciaba sus caderas, altura a la cual terminaba el recorrido. Haru notó como unos ojos azules recorrían su cuerpo de un lado a otro con cierta incomodidad, repasando por momentos sus cicatrices, mientras ella terminaba de salir del agua y se acomodaba en las piernas de Tokaku, envolviendo su cuello con los brazos.

\- Ya te he visto antes desnuda Ichinose - dijo tras haber recuperado inexplicablemente su tranquilidad habitual -. No es nada nuevo - añadió mientras agarraba las manos de Haru para alejarla.

Pero, a pesar de haber dicho que no, Tokaku sabía que sí era algo nuevo. Era la primera vez que el nerviosismo a gran escala se apoderaba de su cuerpo mientras veía el de Haru. Incluso el calor y la sensación de querer quedarse así la habían invadido. A sus ojos, Haru estaba jugando con ella. No le parecía algo que hicieses con cualquiera, eso de subirte sin ropa y empapada encima de otra persona. Y, ¿estaba dejando que Haru jugase con ella de tal forma? ¿Podía realmente Haru jugar así?

\- Yo sí que quería verte a ti desnuda - confesó con un suave susurrar en el oído de Tokaku.

\- ¿Qué? ¿P-ara qué?

\- Para ver cómo van tus heridas.

\- Pero, Ichinose, sabes que ya no tengo ninguna.

\- Demuéstramelo - la retó Haru.

¿Desde cuándo Haru podía tener tal picardía? Esa era la pregunta que no dejaba de dar vueltas por la mente de Tokaku.

\- No creo que sea necesario - sentenció la peli azul intentando zafarse de Haru, que aún estaba sentada sobre ella.

Tokaku esperaba oír una queja pero, en vez de eso, Haru agarró con fuerza su camiseta e impulsándose en el borde saltó hacia atrás, arrastrando a Tokaku al agua con ella. Pasaron unos segundos bajo el agua, mirándose, embobadas una en la otra. Haru estaba feliz, ofreciendo esa radiante sonrisa por la que Tokaku comenzaba a sentir cierta adicción. Le daba igual que al final Haru la hubiese arrastrado consigo pues, había conseguido animarla. Estaban tan concentradas en ojos ajenos, que tardaron en darse cuenta de que no disponían de aire ilimitado. Así pues, salieron del agua. Puesto que la ropa de Tokaku estaba totalmente empapada, acabó subiendo a la habitación en toalla.

Antes de entrar en la habitación, Haru se quedó pensativa, mirando la puerta que estaba justo en frente de la suya. Meichi le había dicho por mensaje que ambas estaban vivas, en mejores o peores condiciones, y que ninguna estaba cerca de morir. Ahora estaba más tranquila. Realmente, se lo debía a Tokaku. Esa asesina que a pesar de su carácter, era demasiado amable.

\- En seguida vengo - anunció Haru mientras Tokaku entraba en la habitación.

Había recibido una llamada de Nio que no había podido contestar y decidió hacerle una visita antes de dar por acabado el día. Su puerta era la última del pasillo, aunque rara vez no se encontraba en el cuarto de Meichi en vez de en el suyo. En esta ocasión sí que estaba allí. Le abrió comentando que esperaba su visita. Ambas se conocían desde hacía tiempo, pero no por ello les agradaba demasiado la otra. La invitó a pasar aunque le dijo que sería algo muy breve. Le dio un pequeño frasco con un líquido de color naranja bastante oscuro.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Cuando os vayáis a acostar, dáselo a Tokaku. Es un afrodisíaco bastante potente. Os he visto en las aguas termales y está clarísimo que estás deseando tirártela - decía riendo -. Quizás si le das esto su apetito sexual sea tan grande que no pueda evitar lanzarse a devorarte, comenzando por aquí - puso sus dedos en los labios de Haru -, continuando por aquí… - deslizó sus yemas suavemente por el rostro, luego por el cuello y casi hasta llegar a su pecho; justo cuando Haru reaccionó y se apartó.

\- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? - gritó atónita - ¡No veo a Tokaku de esa forma!

Era cierto que estaba completamente enamorada, pero no era su principal necesidad tener sexo con ella. La chica rubia había estallado en carcajadas.

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Nio con tono de burla - ¡Tendrías que ver cómo babeas sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima!

Haru quiso replicar pero cuando fue a hacerlo era demasiado tarde, Nio la había empujado fuera de la habitación y había cerrado. Al otro lado, aún se podía escuchar su risa. Haru entró en su habitación, sin recordar que llevaba aquel frasco hasta que se le resbaló y casi se le cae al suelo. Lo soltó en la mesa, con pudor y con cierta repulsión. Era algo que no pretendía usar nunca a menos que Tokaku se lo pidiera. A menos que Tokaku se lo pidiera… ¡Maldición! ¿¡En qué estaba pensando!? ¿De verdad estaba obsesionándose con que Tokaku comenzase a fijarse en ella? No, debía dejar de pensar en eso, tenía que centrarse en seguir sobreviviendo a la clase negra.

Cuando se acercó a la estancia de las camas, observó a Tokaku. Estaba sentada en la suya, en el centro, poniéndose unos calcetines.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre Ichinose?

Se había quedado mirándola sin darse cuenta.

\- Na-nada. Estaba en mi mundo.

Tokaku dio aquella respuesta por válida pues ni contestó ni preguntó de nuevo. Aún así, Haru siguió observándola unos segundos hasta que decidió correr desde donde se encontraba para tirarse encima de la peli azul.

\- ¿Qué-qué estás haciendo Ichinose? - preguntó Tokaku sorprendida al verse tendida en la cama con Haru sobre ella, en su intento de aprisionarla con fuerza. Sin embargo, Tokaku apartó las extremidades ajenas con facilidad.

\- Quiero dormir contigo Tokaku, ¿puedo? - dijo Haru dejando caer su cabeza en el pecho de Tokaku.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Te cuelas todas las noches en mi cama, ¿y hoy me pides permiso para hacerlo?

El tono de sorpresa fingida de Tokaku era más que evidente. El nerviosismo creció en Haru, que pensaba que al entrar y salir de la cama mientras su compañera estaba dormida, no se habría dado cuenta de sus movimientos nocturnos. La peli azul notó el estado de Haru. La agarró por la cintura, y dio la vuelta a la situación. Ahora era ella quien miraba desde arriba.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Pensabas que no me daría cuenta?

La mente de Haru debatía la respuesta que debía dar. En parte se sintió como una acosadora, se pasaba el día mirando a Tokaku, pensando en ella, colándose en su cama… Mientras su mente trabajaba, no se percató de que la peli azul levantaba su blusa, dejando al descubierto su vientre, zona que decidió acariciar muy suavemente con la mano. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del contacto entre la piel de ambas y, entonces, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a incrementarse. Los ojos de Haru se abrían como platos a la vez que Tokaku acortaba la distancia entre ambos rostros. Miró sus labios que se acercaban lentamente deseando que hiciesen contacto con los suyos propios. Los deseaba. Deseaba aquellos labios. Casi con locura. Pero, Tokaku… ¿la besaría tal y cómo ella quería? Cambió el destino de sus ojos para encontrarse con unos azules. Magníficos. Preciosos. Bellísimos. La cautivaban. Pero en ellos, no podía entrever qué pasaba por la mente de su dueña. Brillaban mostrando concentración. Pero, brillaban. Por primera vez, brillaban. No sabía el significado de aquel brillo. Lo único que sabía era que hacían más bonitos aquellos iris del color del mar. Tokaku desvió la trayectoria que llevaban inicialmente y acabó con sus labios rozando la oreja de Haru, para hablarle con la mayor suavidad posible al oído.

\- ¿Lo notas?

\- ¿El qué? - en aquel momento notaba demasiadas cosas.

\- Tu cuerpo. Está muy caliente. Desprendes mucho calor cada vez que nos acercamos un poco. Es imposible no notar esta temperatura cuando te pegas a mí.

Sin dejarla responder, Tokaku pasó la mano libre por detrás de Haru, a la altura de la cintura de nuevo. Con un pequeño movimiento, quedaron como en el momento inicial: Haru tenía el rostro en el pecho de Tokaku. Con eso, Tokaku dio por contestada la pregunta de la chica que descansaba sobre ella aunque esta no lo notó en un primer momento.

\- Esto… ¿es que sí?

Tokaku asintió. Haru emocionada, se sentó en la parte superior del vientre de Tokaku, agarró su rostro y la atrajo hacia sí. Depositó un sonoro beso en su frente que dejó a la peli azul un poco sorprendida. Después, le regaló una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que conseguía atrapar a Tokaku.

\- Pues, voy a ponerme el pijama en un momento, ¿vale? - dijo guiñándole un ojo -. Gracias, gracias - repetía mientras dejaba más besos en Tokaku.

* * *

Observé a Haru apartarse de mí después de estar besuqueando mi frente. Me encantaban aquellas sonrisas que me ofrecía. Me resultaba tan agradable. Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en ella mientras me daba la espalda para cambiarse. Se quitó la blusa. Se quitó la falda. Cicatrices. Repartidas por todo su cuerpo. Las odiaba. Odiaba verlas en el cuerpo de una persona como ella, tan amable, tan risueña… Me quedé mirándola. Debió de ser demasiado tiempo porque me tiró la camiseta del pijama a la cara llamándome pervertida. Lo había escuchado varias veces esa tarde. Con la camiseta de Haru aún en mi cara y sin intención de cogerla y devolvérsela, vino a mi mente el momento en el que estuve a punto de besarla. Hacía apenas un par de minutos y yo, me acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer en una primera instancia.

Quería devolverle de alguna forma que hubiese intentado jugar conmigo esa tarde. Pero, no me había imaginado que por mi subconsciente pasaría aquella idea. Si realmente quisiera, ¿habría sido capaz de probar los labios de Haru?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando aquello?

* * *

A pesar de que le daba la espalda, noté la mirada de Tokaku fija en mí. La miré de reojo un par de veces. No era una mirada intimidante. Ni fría. Eran las dos cualidades que mejor definían los ojos de Tokaku cuando nos conocimos. Ahora, sus ojos se posaban en mí con cierta calidez. Bueno, me consideraba su amiga, algo de aprecio sí que me tendría. Deseo. Ojalá me deseara, como yo no paraba de desearla a ella. Quizás… quizás Nio tuviese razón. Quizás moría por hacer a Tokaku mía.

Le hice algunos pequeños gestos pero, estaba tan embobada que ni los notó. Le tiré mi camiseta a la cara, gritándole que era una pervertida. Aún así, no reaccionó. Me acerqué y me senté en el lado de la cama a la vez que retiraba mi prenda de la cara de Tokaku. Había cerrado los ojos. Tenía una expresión tranquila. Noté, al fin, que estaba cansada. Yo también lo estaba. Me terminé de vestir y me tumbé a su lado.

\- ¿Apago ya la luz? - preguntó.

\- Sí.

\- Espero que hoy no desprendas tanta calor - dijo con un pequeño tono de burla mientras estiraba el brazo para llegar al interruptor de la luz.

Ambas queríamos que no ocurriese. Pero ambas sabíamos que, al mínimos contacto, ocurriría. Tras apagar la luz, se acomodó a mi lado.

\- Buenas noches - dije.

\- Buenas noches - me contestó, creo, que por cortesía.

No pude evitarlo. Volví a invadir una mejilla de Tokaku con la mano, para acaparar la otra con mis labios. No dijo nada. Quería pensar que era porque no le disgustaba, al igual que el beso que le di durante la obra. Incluso, me atreví a pensar que le agradaban. Aunque quizás era demasiado atrevimiento. Ese día, le había dado dos besos a Tokaku y el hecho de que no se opusiera, que me dejase hacerlo, me hacía feliz. Con eso mente, caí rendida en brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté sobre Tokaku. No supe cómo pero durante la noche había pasado de estar a su lado a subirme sobre ella. Pensé que estaría despierta pues, esta vez hasta yo había notado que mi cuerpo parecía un radiador. Sin embargo su pecho subía y bajaba de forma relajada bajo mi rostro. En aquel momento, quería que me estuviese abrazando. Alcé mi mano para posar mis dedos en sus labios. Paseé mis yemas por el lugar. Con mucho cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de la chica que me gustaba fui levantándome lentamente hasta acabar sentada sobre ella. Otra vez. No me cansaba de que quedásemos así a pesar de que solo hubiesen sido un par de veces. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y me incliné sobre ella. Esta vez sí. Esta vez iba a besarla. Iba a hacer lo que tanto deseaba. Iba a devorar sus labios. Iba a hacerlos míos. Estaba a escasos milímetros. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban. Pero… no podía hacerlo. Me había invadido la culpa. No podía besarla mientras dormía. Acabé soltando un suave beso en la punta de la nariz de Tokaku. Me quedé así unos instantes para seguir luego hasta su mejilla sin apartar mis labios de su piel. Tan suave… su piel me resultaba tan suave. Continué mi camino hacía su oreja. Mientras respiraba en su oído no sentí como las manos de Tokaku agarraban mis caderas.

\- Tokaku - susurré justo antes lanzarme a morderla con suavidad.

Antes de lograr mi cometido Tokaku nos había hecho cambiar de posición. ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello con tanta facilidad? ¿Cómo podía mover mi cuerpo con tal facilidad? Inconscientemente, había rodeado su cintura con mis piernas y agarrado su camiseta a la altura de sus hombros para sostenerme.

\- Dime.

Su tranquilidad contrastaba con el ritmo que en apenas décimas de segundos había alcanzado mi corazón. Me había metido en un lío. Iba a ser complicado explicar lo que había intentado hacer.

\- ¿Qué te ocurría? - insistió.

Aunque los primeros rayos de sol intentaban colarse por la ventana, no podía ver su cara, pero sabía que esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad. Se había dado cuenta, sí que había estado despierta. No conseguí articular palabra. Se acercó y me besó la frente. Justo después en la nariz. Y por último en mi mejilla. Mi temperatura corporal, en aquel momento, debía ser equiparable a la temperatura del sol. Mi cara tenía que estar tan roja como un tomate.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Te da vergüenza? A mí también. Y más si hay gente.

No podía creerlo. Lo había hecho por venganza. Porque le había dado vergüenza. Empecé a reírme ante una incrédula Tokaku, que no esperaba mi reacción. Me reía tanto que se me fue la fuerza y la solté. Ella no entendía por qué y eso me hacía aún más gracia. Me estaba dando un ataque de risa. Tokaku se alejó y se levantó de la cama, miró la hora y comenzó a vestirse.

\- No te entiendo. No sé por qué te hace gracia - parecía molesta. Pero no era conmigo, era porque no lo entendía.

\- Perdón, perdón - dije mirándola desde la cama muriendo porque se tirase sobre mí.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse se volvió hacia mí y me lanzó una camiseta en la cara.

\- Pervertida.

Estaba imitando mis acciones del día anterior, pensando que me molestaría. Que inmaduro y a la vez que adorable. No era nada propio de ella, pero me encantaba. Parecía una niña pequeña. Quería que fuese mi niña pequeña.

* * *

La semana del festival transcurrió sin que ocurriese ningún acontecimiento de relevancia para las chicas de la clase negra. El domingo por la noche convocaron a las asistentes de dicha clase, a todas menos a Haru y Sumireko. Querían hacer un repaso de la situación ahora que habían pasado un par de meses desde el comienzo de aquella aventura. Banba aún conservaba sus dos sobres, al igual que Suzu, Tokaku, Shiena y Namatame; pero Shiena estaba en el hospital por el envenenamiento y Namatame por haber intentado suicidarse, así que estaban temporalmente fuera. Aún así, como Hitsugi estaba eliminada por entregar ambos sobres, era muy posible que la pelirroja no volviese. A Sagae, Kouko, Inukai y Takechi les quedaba uno. Inukai y Kouko seguían en la clase pero Haruki estaba también en hospital y no se sabía cuándo volvería. Mientras, Takechi había desaparecido por completo.

En total, quedaban asistiendo a clase tan solo seis chicas, sin contar a la árbitra, la mitad de las que habían comenzado.

Lunes. De nuevo. El ánimo de Haru era imperturbable. Agarró el brazo de Tokaku durante todo el camino desde la habitación a la clase ante la desgana evidente de la peli azul por ir a clase. Aquel lunes en especial iba con el ánimo por las nubes pues había conseguido invadir todas las noches la cama de Tokaku, esta vez con la peli azul al tanto, y hacer que la abrazase al menos un rato hasta que se dormía. Estaba tan centrada en estar cerca de la peli azul constantemente que había comenzado a olvidarse de algo. Lo más importante mientras estuviesen en la clase negra. Los intentos de asesinato dirigidos hacia ella. Se había olvidado momentáneamente de su supervivencia.

Fueron las últimas en entrar en la clase a pesar de ser bastante temprano para el comienzo de las lecciones. Haru se sentó al lado de Nio, al igual que durante el resto del curso. Cuando Tokaku pasó entre ambos asientos, la rubia la detuvo.

\- Ten, esto es para ti - anunció dándole una pequeña bolsa.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó abriendo un poco la bolsa para echarle una ojeada a la vez que por detrás, Haru, curiosa, intentaba ver el contenido.

\- Cartas. De tus fans. A montones.

Todas se quedaron asombradas al oír aquellas palabras de Nio.

\- Si, si, no me miréis así. Tokaku está hecha todo un Casanova. Con su actuación en la obra del festival ha seducido como a veinte o treinta chicas.

\- ¿T-todas chicas? - preguntó Kouko a lo que la rubia asintió - Es un poco inmoral…

\- Y eso que estás enamorada de una - dijo con sorna Isuke -. ¡Qué hipócrita!

\- Pero, ¿qué hago con todas las cartas?

\- ¡Tienes que leerlas! ¡Y contestar a las chicas! - exclamó Haru alterada -. No… no puedes ignorar un gesto tan bonito como que alguien te exprese su amor…

\- Eso no es amor - cortó Suzu -. Es capricho. La han visto un rato en una actuación y como les ha gustado lo que veían se han encaprichado de ella.

En ese mismo instante, Mizorogi entró al aula, cortando la conversación. Esto ayudó a que nadie se percatase de cómo Haru se relajaba un poco al escuchar tales palabras. Estaba preocupada de que Tokaku llegase a conocer a alguna de las chicas que se le habían adelantado y se enamorase. Aunque, no tenía certeza de que pudiera pasar. Ni tampoco sabía si su compañera de habitación era homosexual o le gustaban las chicas de alguna forma. De hecho, hasta ese momento ni se lo había preguntado.

Se mantuvo inquieta todo el día, insistiendo a Tokaku que debía abrir aquellos escritos, queriendo zanjar el tema cuanto antes. Por fin, por la noche, la peli azul se decidió a hacer lo que Haru había estado pidiendo constantemente. La mayoría decían lo mismo o eran casi iguales. Le llamó la atención la última carta. La única con un sobre diferente. Verde. En ella, una chica que afirmaba que se conocían en persona, se presentaba esta vez, correctamente. Firmaba como Miyuki Kanazawa.

\- ¿La conozco? ¿Quién es?

La curiosidad de Haru comenzaba a no tener límites. Tokaku se había sentando en su cama para leer todo aquel material mientras Haru se había posicionado a su lado para poder estar al corriente también.

\- Ni idea, no me suena ese nombre.

Siguió leyendo. La tal Miyuki la citaba al día siguiente porque quería hablar de algo. En el resto del contenido del escrito, la autora se deshacía en halagos y varias cosas a la que Tokaku prácticamente no echó cuenta.

\- ¡Tienes que ir a verla mañana sin falta!

Haru sabía que a Tokaku no le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de tener gente encaprichada ella y muy posiblemente mandase a la chica a tomar por saco. Quería que ocurriese cuanto antes, así podría captar la atención de la peli azul.

\- Pero, mañana íbamos a ir a la piscina después de clase, ¿no?

\- Bueno, no pasa nada si llegas luego. Al fin y al cabo vamos a estar toda la tarde - dijo Haru cogiendo sus manos.

Haru observó a Tokaku detenidamente. La chica de pelo azul tenía la mirada perdida. Su rostro dejaba ver que estaba molesta.

\- De verdad, esto me parece una enorme tontería. Vaya pérdida de tiempo…

\- ¡Exactamente!

Tokaku no entendió lo que Haru quiso decir.

\- Como no estás interesada en la tal Miyuki tienes que decírselo y así no perdéis el tiempo ninguna de las dos - aclaró Haru.

Aunque la peli azul quería pasar totalmente del tema, pensó que no estaba de más hacer lo que su compañera decía.

* * *

Después de clase, me fui corriendo a los vestuarios de la piscina para cambiarme pero solo me quité los zapatos. Toda la piscina y alrededores, dentro del edificio, había sido reservado para la clase negra, con lo que no tendría problemas al encontrarme con nadie. Me acerqué a uno de los extremos del sitio, desde el cuál podía ver a Tokaku sin que ella pudiese verme a mí. Estaba esperando a la chica que la había citado. A los pocos minutos apareció una chica rubia. Tenía una figura increíble, casi que mejor que la de Isuke. La examiné de arriba a abajo varias veces. Parecía un par de centímetros más baja que Tokaku, es decir, tendría más o menos mi altura. Tenía unos brazos finísimos que parecían hechos de porcelana por su blanca piel y por lo frágil que se vislumbraban. Su pecho no era demasiado grande, pero se veía muy bonito y de acorde al tamaño de la chica. Sus piernas sí que eran bastante largas y delgadas. No pude ver bien su rostro, pero estaba segura que sus facciones irían de acuerdo a su seductor cuerpo. Aquella chica podría conquistar a cualquiera que se propusiera.

Quizás, lo peor de todo, fue que Tokaku la reconoció. Y no parecía que detestase su compañía. Rogué que la rechazase rápido. Sin embargo, la conversación se alargó más de unos simples minutos y vi que a Tokaku parecía interesarle las palabras de Miyuki.

\- Deberías cambiarte, ¿no crees? - la voz de Suzu me sacó de mi tarea -. Está prohibido entrar a la piscina con ropa normal - añadió.

\- Es cierto… ya, ya voy - dije encaminándome al vestuario.

\- Tranquila - una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro -, vigilaré que Tokaku no se enamore de esa chica.

Me paré en seco. Mi gesto de sorpresa llamó la atención de la otra chica.

\- Se te van los ojos detrás de Tokaku todo el rato, hasta Mizorogi debe saber ya que te gusta tu amiga.

Agaché la cabeza por la vergüenza. ¿Tan obvia había sido todo el rato?

\- Vo-voy a cambiarme… - anuncié.

* * *

Haru se alejó del lugar con prisas, deseando haberse percatado antes de que, seguramente en ese momento, toda la academia sabía que estaba bajo los efectos de Cupido. Bueno, ya podía haberse enterado todo el mundo que estaba segura de que Tokaku ni lo habría pensado.

Suzu vio alejarse al objetivo, a una de las razones por las que estaba allí. No entendía que habría hecho la chica para merecer la muerte a tan temprana edad, tan solo quince años… Pero eso era lo de menos. No le importaba. Solo le importaba la fantástica recompensa prometida. Una vez Haru hubiese muerto, la directora cumpliría su deseo. Le daba igual Sumireko. Era el objetivo difícil y a decir verdad, después de acabar con Haru tendría más que suficiente.

Observó a Tokaku, que seguía hablando. " _Debe de ser la conversación más larga que has mantenido en tu vida Azuma…_ " - pensó. No conocía a la interlocutora de la peli azul, ni siquiera la había visto antes. Era otro detalle, a priori insignificante, de los que le hacían ganar tiempo, manteniendo a Haru lejos de su protectora. Sí, esa tarde iba a entrar en acción. Tenía que aprovechar el lío de Tokaku con sus "fans". Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

\- ¿Y cómo sé que todo lo que me has contado es cierto?

\- Es complicado de demostrar, pero si aceptas, te irás dando cuenta poco a poco de que no te miento.

Superioridad. Eso mostraba su rostro. Seguridad. Era lo que dejaban ver sus ojos. Pensaba que sería capaz de ponerme de su lado. Por un momento, yo también lo pensé. No podía arriesgarme, debía tomar o dejar aquella oferta con rapidez. Desvié la mirada para comprobar si Ichinose seguía observando desde la piscina. Aunque ella no lo sabía, yo también podía verla. Sin embargo, no era a Ichinose a quién vi allí. Al principio no había nadie. A los pocos segundos apareció Suzu. ¿Estaban solas las dos? Aunque Suzu había mantenido un perfil bajo todo el rato no podía relajarme en cuanto a Ichinose se trataba. Aquello, hizo saltar mis alarmas.

A pesar de que Miyuki no era una amenaza directa había estado alerta todo el rato. Pero, de repente, al no ver a Ichinose allí, bajé la guardia, centrándome en mi compañera de habitación. Compañera de habitación y… y amiga. La bajé demasiado. Y ella lo aprovechó. Cuando quise darme cuenta, se había acercado peligrosamente a mí apoyando sus brazos en mis hombros y pegando su frente a la mía. Intenté alejarme pero, a escasos milímetros de mi espalda tenía la pared, con lo que me resultó misión imposible.

\- ¿Qué respondes, Azuma Tokaku?

Aquellas pupilas verdes me atravesaban. Sus… sus ojos… ¿qué tenían sus ojos?

* * *

Abrí la misma taquilla en la que antes había dejado mis zapatos. Aproveché que estaba sola para tranquilizarme. Me ponía demasiado nerviosa cuando alguien me decía que se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Tokaku. Me desvestí. Guardé mi falda. Mi blusa. Y mi ropa interior. Saqué mi traje de baño y noté que algo caía al suelo. Decidí que me vestiría antes de recoger el objeto. Mientras me terminaba de ajustar la prenda presté atención al objeto caído. Era un sobre negro. Sin abrirlo estaba segura de que el aviso era de Suzu. Era la única que andaba por la zona. Esperaba equivocarme y que la persona que me acechaba estuviese más lejos. Lo abrí. Y no, no me había equivocado.

Salí rápidamente del vestuario. Queriendo encontrarme a mi peli azul favorita. Temiendo que no sería así. Que no me encontraría con la persona deseada. No era la primera vez. Había sentido eso mismo durante el ataque de Haruki. Al final Tokaku apareció para salvarme de aquella trampa en la que había caído con una facilidad tremenda. Recordé como, al poco de despertar, me reñía por ser tan inocente y descuidada en la situación en la que me encontraba. Pero esta vez, no había nadie conmigo. No vi amigos ni enemigos.

Escuché un estruendo enorme que retumbó por todo el lugar, un molesto y ensordecedor ruido que no me auguraba nada bueno. Era como una gran puerta de metal cerrándose con violencia. Caí en la cuenta de que la puerta más exterior del edificio era metálica. La persona que la hubiese cerrado tenía un objetivo: dejar a cualquiera fuera de nuestra contienda. Entonces… Tokaku quedaría fuera. Tendría que enfrentarme a Suzu por mi cuenta. Escuché un nuevo ruido. Disparos de un arma de fuego. Intenté armarme de valor pero en vez de conseguirlo, me asusté. No terminaba de hacerme a la idea. ¿De verdad había quedado encerrada allí con mi perseguidora?

* * *

 **¡Aquí les dejo el muy tardío capítulo!**

 **Porque para qué negarlo, tengo un bloqueo monumental hasta tal punto que he escrito cuatro versiones del cap y bueno, esta era la que menos me disgustaba.**

 **Vamos, que no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a seguir la historia porque creo que no tengo el nivel necesario para meter todo lo que quiero sin liarla demasiado. Eso sí, no voy a abandonarla, de alguna forma u otra (más simple) va a quedar terminada (en algún momento quizás muy lejano).**

 **Y de nuevo, mil gracias a los que dejáis reviews, que eso me motiva muchísimo.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

" _¿De verdad había quedado encerrada allí con mi perseguidora?_ "

Era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de Haru. Acababa de escuchar de nuevo disparos y eso no la ayudaba para nada en su constante intento de tranquilizarse, de aceptar que no podría depender de Tokaku esta vez. Lo primero que hizo fue alejarse del borde de la piscina y esconderse entre los arbustos que rodeaban el perímetro del edificio por el interior del mismo. Le parecía lo más sensato. Esconderse. Y esperar. Disparos, unos tras otros, resonaban constantemente por el lugar. Al parecer, la estrategia de Suzu era ponerla nerviosa hasta que cometiese un error, el error de salir de su escondite. La calma de Haru escaseaba, se reducía a cero por momentos. Las pequeñas explosiones de pólvora que se producían en el interior del arma de fuego correspondiente se dejaban escuchar más cerca. Había más de un arma. ¿Llevaba Suzu dos armas? Era posible. Pero entonces, ¿por qué dispararía continuamente al aire con ambas?

* * *

"Tokaku"

Su nombre se repetía en mi mente sin descanso. Como si estuviera invocándola y fuese a aparecer allí en cualquier momento para salvarme. Era posible que ya estuviese allí. O eso era lo que quería pensar. Los disparos que estaba escuchando parecían ser una contestación unos de otros. Un tiroteo. Si estaba ocurriendo un tiroteo era porque Tokaku había conseguido entrar en el lugar y estaba atacando a Suzu. Era el razonamiento que mi mente quería dar por válido. Pero… pero no la había escuchado, ni siquiera había intentado llamarme. Aunque, si hubiera intentando llamarme, nuestras voces revelarían nuestras posiciones y eso le vendría genial a Suzu. Era la peor estrategia que nadie habría pensado. Intenté centrarme en averiguar la procedencia de los disparos, para confirmar si se trataba de dos personas y a qué distancia de mí estaban. Sin embargo, el eco que se producía en el edificio hizo que me resultase imposible. Debía salir de mi escondite. No podría quedarme ahí para siempre, pero era demasiado arriesgado. Bien podía encontrarme con mi salvación, bien podía encontrarme con mi muerte. Y lo segundo era mucho más probable.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que cesaron los disparos y el silencio sepulcral se adueñó del lugar. Yo seguía sin salir, ni siquiera me había movido un centímetro. Solo estaba esperando. ¿Pero esperando a qué? ¿A Tokaku? Si de verdad hubiera conseguido entrar ya habría hecho acto de presencia. De alguna manera u otra me habría dejado saber que estaba allí. Luego solo podía estar esperando a que Suzu me encontrase. Por mi mente, comenzaron a pasar opciones de las acciones que podía llevar a cabo. Desafortunadamente para mí, la más complicada era la única con la que salvaría mi vida: enfrentarme directamente a mi perseguidora y arrebatarle el arma. Era complicado imaginar que pasara, no quería saber cuán complicado sería en la realidad. No podía darme por vencida, no podía morir aún. Tenía mil cosas de las que hablar con Tokaku, mil cosas que contarle… a fin de cuentas necesitaba una larga charla con ella.

Decidida, comencé a moverme lenta y cuidadosamente hasta conseguir una vista de la mayor parte del terreno. Obviamente, tuve el suficiente cuidado de que no se me viese a mí. Para mi sorpresa y preocupación, no vi a nadie. El lugar parecía desierto. Aunque sabía que no lo estaba. Continué mi camino entre los arbustos, buscando un lugar que me permitiera tener otro ángulo de visión diferente. Mientras estaba en ello, el eco de un sonido metálico diferente al del cierre de las puertas llegó a mis oídos. No sabía qué podía ser e incluso me desconcertó más que todo aquel silencio. Comprobé nuevamente que no había nadie y con cautela, muy lentamente, salí del escondite. Quizás tuviese una oportunidad si llegaba a los vestuarios y podía usar el móvil. Caminé con sumo cuidado hasta llegar a mi destino. La puerta estaba cerrada y con lentitud comencé a girar el picaporte. No quería hacer ruido que pudiera delatarme. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré de lleno con la muerte.

* * *

Suzu se encontraba en el vestuario, buscando en la taquilla de Haru su móvil. Habían tenido la misma idea. Haru salió corriendo despavorida mientras Suzu, sin demasiada prisa apretaba el gatillo apuntando contra ella. Sin éxito. Fue hacia la puerta y volvió a disparar acertando esta vez en el hombro de Haru que, por la sorpresa, se tropezó con su propio pie y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Al ver como su presa caía, Suzu se acercó lentamente. Pero el buen humor no le duró mucho, solo el tiempo que tardó Haru en levantarse y salir de nuevo corriendo, esta vez algo más lento y con la mano intentando taponar la herida. Intentaba darle esquinazo constantemente pero Suzu había hecho los deberes y conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano, consiguiendo sorprenderla, yendo siempre un paso por delante. Cuando parecía que al fin la había perdido de vista, se la encontró de frente.

\- Su-Suzu…

El miedo la había bloqueado. Había caído de nuevo al suelo, cuando intentaba huir por donde había llegado. Se encontraban al borde de la piscina y el suelo mojado la había hecho resbalar, cayendo sentada. Valiéndose de sus piernas, aún sentada en el suelo, se alejaba como podía.

\- Por favor… Piénsatelo de nuevo… ¿De verdad vas a apretar el gatillo?

Apenas había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando se produjo otro disparo.

\- Si muestras tanto miedo e intentas huir, las negociaciones terminan antes de comenzar - la voz de Suzu era clara y segura, mucho más que de costumbre.

Disparó de nuevo. Haru se percató del objetivo de esos disparos: sus muslos. Ahora no podría caminar. No podría hacer fuerza de ningún tipo con las piernas. Huir quedaba descartado. Prácticamente, vivir quedaba descartado.

* * *

Al fin la encontré. En peor situación de la que esperaba. Suzu agarraba a Haru por la camiseta al borde de la piscina, apuntando a su sien con el arma. Vi como la sangre bajaba por las piernas y por uno de los brazos de Haru. Comprendí con rapidez que esos eran los tres disparos que había escuchado hacía no más de un par de minutos. Apenas terminé de visualizar la escena mis brazos se movieron para apuntar con mi arma a Suzu pero…

Tras unos segundos de angustia, que me habían parecido horas, mientras esperaba que me disparasen escuché el sonido que tanto deseaba. No porque quisiera morir, sino porque quería dejar atrás la situación. Debía tener los nervios bastante revueltos porque no sentía dolor. Con suavidad, me dejé caer a la piscina que tenía justo detrás deseando que aquello fuese un mal sueño y que cuando abriese los ojos me encontrase abrazando a Tokaku.

Las vi caer a ambas. Había acertado mi disparo y aunque quise creer que solo había sonado uno, el hecho de que Haru también cayese al agua no me auguraba nada bueno. Me acerqué corriendo al borde. Tan solo habían pasado un par de segundos pero el agua comenzaba a teñirse de un rojo suave en la zona en la que estaban ambas. Me quité la blusa y la corbata con apenas un simple pero brusco movimiento. Dejé también el móvil y me tiré al agua. En el fondo de la piscina, mientras empezaba a quedarse sin oxígeno, Haru intentaba llevar consigo a Suzu a la superficie, a pesar de que no podía llevarse ni a sí misma. Buceé hasta ella y agarré su mano para atraerla a mí. La atraje hacia mi cuerpo y la sujeté por la cintura. Con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, me abrazó y me entregó en mano lo que agarraba. La blusa de Suzu, para que la sacase de allí a ella también. Obedecí su deseo. Apoyé los pies en el fondo y me impulsé con todas mis fuerzas para sacarlas de allí lo antes posible.

Una vez fuera, Haru, que estaba agarrada a mí como si fuera un koala, comenzó a vomitar agua de mi hombro mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda. Tan solo a medio metro, Suzu, tumbada en el suelo, se dolía de mi disparo a la vez que también expulsaba el agua que había tragado. Ya no era una amenaza. Su arma había quedado en el fondo de la piscina junto al éxito de su intento. Mi aventura en el interior de los conductos de ventilación (así fue como conseguí entrar) había dado unos frutos magníficos. Haru seguía en mi mundo.

\- Gracias… - jadeó Haru cerca de mi oído.

Intentó aferrarse a mi ropa, pero como había dejado mi blusa a un lado y mi piel estaba al descubierto, sentí el roce de sus uñas recorriendo mi nuca con suavidad.

\- También por salvarla a ella - dijo acercando su rostro al mío.

\- No tienes que darlas - respondí inclinándome un poco hacía atrás.

De repente, con un brusco movimiento, agachó la cabeza para intentar hundir su rostro en mi pecho. Aunque por mis proporciones no le fuera posible.

\- No eres más que una cría Azuma - me dijo la otra chica, que había permanecido expectante.

Sus palabras, aparte de que no conseguí entenderlas, me molestaron bastante.

* * *

Me desperté inquieta recordando como intenté mover ficha en la piscina, justo con Suzu delante. Mi cara debía estar roja por la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento. Debía ser media madrugada aunque no podía asegurarlo. Lo primero que hice fue mirar a la cama de Tokaku. No estaba allí. Incluso a sabiendas de las heridas de mis piernas quise levantarme de la cama para buscarla. Apenas saqué un poco el pie de entre las sábanas sentí como golpeaba a alguien.

\- ¿Haru?

Reconocí la somnolienta voz. Tokaku estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de mi cama y mi golpe la había despertado.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien… me molestan bastante las heridas, pero solo eso.

Me miraba con preocupación, con culpabilidad. Me tumbé en el borde de la cama para estar más cerca de ella, que aún seguía sentada. Así mis ojos quedaban más cerca de los suyos. Enterré mi mano en su cabello. Tan suave y sedoso al tacto.

\- No es culpa tuya Tokaku…

\- Si hubiera estado allí, contigo, no te habría ocurrido nada - sentenció.

\- Tú tienes tu vida, cuidar una es complicado, no imagino tener que estar al tanto de dos.

Pareció rendirse. Le seguí acariciando el pelo un rato, hasta que pregunté por la hora. No quedaba mucho para comenzar el día, había dormido más de lo que esperaba. Le pedí que me llevase a la ducha. Mi piel aún olía al cloro de la piscina y era un olor que no me atraía demasiado.

\- ¿No puedes andar? - me preguntó con tono entre serio y de burla.

Si que podía caminar. Pero me costaba algo de trabajo y prefería solo tener que hacer el esfuerzo cuando hubiese alguien delante. Aquello se convirtió en la excusa perfecta. Hice que me llevase en brazos hasta la ducha y una vez allí me ayudase a desvestirme. Antes de que terminase, abrí el grifo y la empapé con el agua. Así conseguí que se quedase conmigo. A pesar de que estábamos a unos diez centímetros la una de la otra la distancia me parecía demasiada. Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Quería sentir algo más que su ropa mojada contra mi piel. Apoyé mi barbilla en su hombro para hacer algo que me encantaba. Susurrarle al oído.

\- Enjabóname.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - El tono de sorpresa era más que notable.

\- Decía la espalda… ¿qué estabas pensando hacer?

\- ¡No, no estaba pensando en nada!

\- Que pervertida eres Tokaku…

\- Ichinose.

No le sentó demasiado bien. Realmente, creo que estaba aguantándome demasiado en los últimos días. Me sentí un poco mal. Posé mis labios en su mejilla a modo de disculpas. Sin responder ni emitir palabra, cogió la esponja y comenzó a enjabonar mi espalda tal y como le había pedido. Cuando terminó, me miró esperando a que me despegara de ella. Pero no lo hice. Desenlacé mis brazos y di media vuelta, apoyando mi espalda en su cuerpo, llenando su ropa de espuma, a la vez que conducía su mano libre a mi desnuda cadera.

\- ¿Y el resto? - pregunté con un tono de vergüenza que no esperaba de mí.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba detrás del mío y su mano temblaba bajo la mía. No sabía que podía provocar esa reacción en Tokaku pero me alegraba que así fuese. Me giré para estar de nuevo mirándonos. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos para apoyarse en la pared. Gané esos pasos hasta quedar a la misma distancia de antes. Ninguna. Su mirada era confusa, no sabía en qué pensaba o qué deseaba. Apoyé mis manos en la parte superior de su pecho, prácticamente en sus clavículas. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Cerré los ojos para que los suyos, confusos, no confundiesen los míos. Y fundí mis labios entre los suyos. Ella tan solo puso una mano en mi cintura. No correspondió mi beso, pero tampoco me lo negó. Me dejó disfrutar durante unos minutos de aquel manjar que tanto deseaba. Sus labios. Los besé de mil formas hasta que no me quedó aire. Porque ganas sí que me quedaban, me sentía insaciable. Me alejé un poco para encontrarme con sus ojos, pero no me dejó verlos.

\- Hablaremos de esto cuando la clase negra termine - me dijo en un tono serio a la vez que confuso y molesto.

Dicho esto salió de la ducha, del cuarto de baño e incluso, creo, que de la habitación.

* * *

Un par de hora más tarde, Haru caminaba sola por los pasillos de la academia. Después del incidente no había vuelto a saber de Tokaku, nada más que un mensaje en el que decía _"Nos veremos en clase"_. El camino se le hizo eterno, no tanto por las molestias para andar como por ir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin compañía. Al llegar a las últimas escaleras se topó con Nio, que comenzó a hablarle. No le ignoraba pero tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a sus palabras. Le parecía como escuchar llover. Hasta que mencionó algo que hizo que su interés despertase.

\- He visto a Tokaku hace cinco minutos.

Viendo que había captado por fin la atención de Haru, Nio siguió hablando.

\- Me pareció un poco extraño verla sin ti. Pensé que os habíais peleado o algo. Pero luego le vi la cara… y, vamos, no me lo puedes negar. ¡Habéis tenido sexo!

\- ¿Qué? - Haru estaba sorprendida, pero no se sobresaltó tal y como Nio esperaba.

\- Venga, cuéntame. ¿Utilizaste el afrodisíaco que te di? ¿Quién llevó la iniciativa? ¿Es tan buena en la cama como protegiéndote? - preguntaba con tono pícaro dándole un par de suaves codazos en el brazo.

\- Te digo que no hemos hecho nada.

\- ¿Entonces como me explicas que estéis las dos diferentes?

Nio no era la persona a la que más le apetecía contarle lo que había pasado esa mañana pero no tenía otra persona cerca, y no era mala idea desahogarse después de ver la reacción de Tokaku.

\- ¡La he besado! ¿Feliz? Esta mañana la he metido en la ducha conmigo, básicamente obligada, y la he besado…

\- ¿Solo un beso? No entiendo el cambio entonces.

\- Creo que no se lo ha tomado demasiado bien y que le ha molestado…

\- Debe ser porque no sabes dar un beso en condiciones.

\- ¿Qué tendrá que ver eso? Además, sí que sé besar.

\- No creo que lo hagas lo suficientemente bien, por eso la has espantado.

Nio consiguió colmar la paciencia de Haru que, enfadada agarró a la rubia de la chaqueta y la empujó hasta que su espalda tocó la pared. _¡A ver si ahora piensas lo mismo!_ Nio vio lo que pensaba Haru a través de su mirada de enfado. Antes de poder reaccionar, Haru se había lanzado a por sus labios al igual que hacía un rato se había lanzado a por los de Tokaku. No. No era igual. Este beso no era algo que realmente quisiese hacer. Mientras intentaba dar una lección de besos a la rubia, Haru escuchó una sucesión de pequeños golpes secos en el suelo. Unos pasos. No le importaban de quien fuera, ni si se les quedaba mirando. Sin embargo, no podía negar que tenía curiosidad por ver a la persona a la que pertenecían aquellos pasos. Miró por el rabillo del ojo. Vio como alguien entraba en una clase cercana a donde se encontraba. Una chica. Pelo corto. Azul. Blusa blanca. Con corbata. Falda azul a cuadros. Tokaku. Se alejó de Nio bruscamente, cortando el beso. Se limpió los labios mientras se le humedecían los ojos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué acababa de hacer? No podía creer que cegada por la rabia que sentía hubiera besado a Nio. Lo peor era que Tokaku las había visto. Se le había venido el mundo abajo. La fuerza de sus piernas se desvaneció, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Nio se relamió los labios, regocijándose de la escena que ella misma había protagonizado.

\- ¡Vaya! Pues creo que me equivoqué en lo del beso. Una pena, Tokaku sabrá lo que hace.

Se marchó con su sonrisa característica dejando a Haru entre lágrimas, ensimismada.

* * *

Terminó el día de clases. Sin que pudiese hablar con Tokaku. En cuanto salió el profesor e intenté acercarme a ella, pero recibió una llamada y tuvo que salir. Nuestro tutor nos había avisado de que se acercaba un tifón y que no tendríamos más clases esa semana. También debíamos volver pronto ese día a las habitaciones. Viendo que no podría hablar con mi compañera, decidí volver a los dormitorios. Al fin y al cabo, tendría que ir allí. A la misma habitación que yo. Llovía a mares. Para mi suerte, llevaba un pequeño paraguas y no hacía mucho viento. Lo abrí para encontrarme algo que no quería. Un sobre negro. No, dos sobres negros. En ninguno ponía el nombre de quién lo enviaba. Intuía que serían de Banba y de Isuke ya que Kouko se había rendido, se quedaba en la clase porque así estaba protegida, y Sumireko estaba esperando. Estaba segura de que Banba había vuelto a los dormitorios y que Isuke seguía en la clase. Tenía que encontrar un sitio intermedio en el que poder quedarme hasta… ¿Hasta qué? Si no pude con Suzu, no iba a poder con ellas dos. Entonces… ¿hasta que Tokaku viniese a ayudarme? No quise creer que estuviera de humor para ello. Recordé que entre ambos edificios se encontraba el de primaria, que posiblemente estuviese cerrado, pero sabía de sobra como colarme en él. Asegurándome que no me seguía nadie caminé hacia mi nuevo objetivo.

* * *

Haru llevaba un par de horas sola en el edificio, mirando por la ventana. Llovía tantísimo que era imposible que nadie estuviese fuera. Era un buen punto a favor, al menos, de momento. El aburrimiento hacía mella en su estado de ánimo. Había terminado de leer un libro que llevaba consigo. Había dado cien mil vueltas por el edificio. Había estado jugando un rato con el móvil, hasta casi agotarle la batería. Apenas le había dejado un diez por ciento, por si pudiera llegar a necesitarlo.

* * *

Volví a la habitación pensando que Haru ya estaría allí. No fue tal y como esperaba. Me senté en la cama a esperarla. Quería disculparme con ella. No entendía para nada aquello que había sucedido por la mañana y no sabía si mi reacción fue desmedida o demasiado negativa, pero el rostro de preocupación que había mantenido toda la mañana no me parecía demasiada buena señal. Pasaban los minutos y los minutos, hasta que se convirtieron en hora y más horas. Y así pasó toda la tarde. Con cierta intranquilidad salí de la habitación y llamé a la puerta de Kouko. Sabía que Suzu seguía en el hospital, ya que había perdido demasiada sangre la tarde anterior; así que era la única a la que podría encontrar allí. Y era alguien que me debía un favor.

\- ¿Tokaku?

\- ¿Has visto a Haru?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- No la he visto después de clase.

\- Tan directa como siempre.

\- ¿Sagae? - no me esperaba que ella estuviese allí y haber escuchado su voz se me hizo raro.

\- ¿Te alegras de verme? Me han dado el alta esta mañana, así que por fin estoy de vuelta.

A pesar de sus palabras y de que hubiera pasado bastante tiempo desde nuestra lucha, no estaba del todo recuperada. Aún llevaba algunos vendajes y no andaba correctamente.

\- Supongo que me alegro de verte - era más que nada cortesía -. Siempre y cuando no aceches de nuevo a Ichinose - me cargué el momento.

\- Oh, Haru… a ella no la he visto aún. A la que sí he visto es a Otoya.

\- ¿A Takechi? Estaba desaparecida, lleva sin dar señales de vida desde su ataque - intervino Kouko -. No sé qué habrá estado haciendo todo este tiempo…

\- Ni yo, pero me da muy mala espina - la interrumpí dejando salir mis pensamientos en voz alta.

* * *

Llegó la noche y con ella una mayor tormenta. Los relámpagos aún no habían hecho acto de presencia, pero desde luego no era una buena noche para irse de acampada. Haru deambuló un rato más por el edificio hasta dar con la enfermería, donde decidiría pasar la noche. Era en único sitio donde había camas o podía al menos tumbarse. Acercó la cama a la ventana. No es que le gustase demasiado mirar la lluvia. Era que no tenía mejor pasatiempo. En la oscuridad de la noche, apenas unas farolas de tenue luz iluminaban el recinto. El viento zarandeaba constantemente los árboles que también recibían un estruendoso aguacero. Entre todo el caos temporal caminaba una silueta. Apenas podía distinguir que llevaba un pantalón y chaqueta de chándal. Se movía por la entrada, intentando entrar. Impasible a todo; a todo lo que le fuera externo. Imperturbable. Cayó un relámpago que iluminó todo el lugar, dejando ver los colores de la silueta. Azul. Aquella inconfundible tonalidad de Tokaku.

* * *

 **Pues al fin, después de un mes y pico, y tras escribir a ritmo de caracol, porque no sabía como iba a encaminar la historia (ahora tengo las ideas bastante más claras), puedo dar el capítulo por terminado.**

 **El siguiente lo tengo prácticamente escrito (me vine arriba después de escribir el primer beso entre ambas) y supongo que en unos días lo tendréis también por aquí.**

 **Nuevamente, daros las gracias a los que dejáis reviews, me parece algo fundamental.**

 **Así que nada, ¡ya nos leemos!**

 **Itage.**


	14. Chapter 14

Cogí rápidamente mi móvil, que sobrevivía por los pelos. Mi intención era enviarle un mensaje pero ella misma se anticipó. _"Haru, ¿estás bien?¿Dónde estás?"_ Mis ojos se humedecieron al inundarme la felicidad de saber que Tokaku seguía preocupándose por mí. El mensaje llevaba bastante tiempo enviado. Le respondí lo más rápido posible. _"Estoy bien, en el pasillo de la enfermería del edificio de primaria. He recibido dos avisos y me he escondido aquí"_. Estaba tan concentrada en el móvil que no me percaté de la presencia de otra persona en el pasillo en el que me encontraba.

\- Buenas noches querida Haru.

Una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro adornado con algunos mechones de cabello plateado.

\- ¿Has recibido mi aviso? Seguro que sí. Y dime… ¿algunas palabras antes de morir?

No la dejé terminar de hablar antes de salir a correr como si fuera una gacela. Me perseguía dando unos horribles golpes con una especie de martillo enorme. Recibí entonces otro mensaje. De Tokaku. _"He entrado en el edificio y me he encontrado con Isuke. Tardaré un poco más, no te muevas de allí"_. Me iba a resultar un poco difícil quedarme en la enfermería. Mi primera tarea era dar esquinazo a Banba. No me fue demasiado complicado mantenerla a una distancia considerable. El edificio tenía forma de "L", que era una pequeña ayuda y además me permitió ver a Tokaku. Estaba un par de pisos más abajo, peleando con Isuke. Estaba metida de lleno en el combate, seguramente no me vio.

* * *

Para mi alivio, Haru no tardó en responder. _"Banba me persigue, he huido de la enfermería, pero intentaré volver. Es en el sexto piso"_. No me tranquilizó demasiado el mensaje, pero al menos sabía que estaba bien, de momento. Quise responderle pero Isuke no me daba tregua y tenía que dedicarme a la contienda si no quería acabar mal. Entre ataque y ataque se jactaba de que no podría matarla, porque no iba directamente con esa intención. Ambas luchábamos con cuchillos. Mi técnica era algo mejor pero sus ataques eran más agresivos. Consiguió rozarme el brazo y hacerme un pequeño corte. Le respondí con una patada en la mano, mandando a volar una de sus armas. Pero su sonrisa me demostró que me tenía bajo control. Sin que me lo esperase, me acorraló contra la ventana. Aprovechó su altura para alzarme en el aire y con su antebrazo presionaba mi garganta, empujándome contra el cristal. Me comenzaban a faltar las fuerzas y mis manos dejaron caer mis cuchillos. Apenas transcurrieron unos segundos más, noté como dejó de hacer presión y se alejó un poco. Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, mis ojos vislumbraron como otra persona, que portaba algo así como un martillo enorme, lo estampaba contra mi torso con todas sus fuerzas. Me estampó contra la cristalera, que acabó en pedacitos. Ahora no había nada que me impidiese caer al vacío.

* * *

Tokaku salió despedida por la ventana. La seguí con la mirada hasta que los árboles se interpusieron. No la vi llegar al suelo. Pero no iba a estar bien. Se me ocurrió bajar a ver como se encontraba, pero a mitad de camino sabía que me encontraría con dos personas no deseadas. Me moví a lo largo de los pasillos con la cara casi pegada a los cristales, buscándola. Pero la oscuridad me impedía encontrarla. Ni siquiera el resplandor de los relámpagos me permitía ver el suelo. Abatida me senté mientras mis ojos comenzaban a convertirse en mares. En mi cabeza me maldecía continuamente. Por mi culpa Tokaku…

Haru lloraba sola, desconsolada, lo que creía la pérdida de su amiga. Sabía que era una persona fuerte, pero una caída desde un tercer piso podría ser fatal. Tras unos minutos de lucha interna, en los que se decía que debía superar aquello, se levantó y salió del aula en el que se había escondido, dispuesta a bajar y encontrar a la peli azul. Estuviese donde estuviese. Tal y como Tokaku la encontraba a ella cuando estaba en peligro. Lentamente, se acercó a las escaleras, cuidándose las espaldas como podía. Bajó un piso. Sin encontrar a nadie. Tardaba la vida, pero merecía la pena el tiempo invertido en no hacer ni un solo decibelio de ruido y en asegurarse de que estaba sola. Continuó su camino y bajó otro piso. Y otro. Y otro. Estaba en el segundo, cuando el desastre se produjo.

* * *

\- Tiempo sin vernos, mi querida Haru.

Aquella voz le daba escalofríos. Se giró muy despacio, queriendo no encontrarse con la dueña de esa voz. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando la vio, su corazón se encogió por el miedo. La chica le extendió un sobre negro. Ahora tenía tres personas intentando matarla de forma simultánea. Abrió el sobre. _"Takechi Otoya. Segundo intento. Voy a acabar contigo Haru. Con cariño, la futura ganadora de la clase negra"_. ¿Con cariño? Menudo intento de broma. Comenzó a retroceder. Takechi no le perdía de vista pero tampoco se acercaba demasiado, produciendo así en Haru una impresión de falsa seguridad.

\- ¿Dónde te has dejado hoy a tu demonio de la guarda? Quería hacerte un poco de todo justo en sus narices pero si no está… Esto no será ni la mitad de divertido.

Agarró con fuerza las tijeras que llevaba, preparándose para dar el golpe maestro. Con una enorme agilidad, se colocó a escasos centímetros y con apenas un giro de muñeca rasgó toda la blusa y el sujetador de Haru, dejándolos inservibles. Haru cayó al suelo sujetando la ropa como podía para no quedar desnuda. Pero no duró mucho. Takechi se abalanzó sobre ella. Con una mano sujetó las dos de Haru sobre su cabeza y, con la otra, retiró las prendas que un segundo atrás había cortado. Acercó su rostro al de Haru buscando dos cosas. Un suave beso en los labios que la encendiese. Lo consiguió con facilidad a pesar de la resistencia de la chica que estaba debajo de ella. Y encontrar el miedo en sus ojos. Que la encendió aún más.

\- Mi pequeña Haru… eres tan apetecible con estas cicatrices - dijo mientras acariciaba su pecho.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame! - lloriqueaba Haru.

\- Vamos… esto te va a gustar mucho, al menos el principio… - anunció Takechi bajando a morder su cuello -. Pero me pone muy caliente que te resistas - susurró al oído de Haru antes de seguir dejando marcas en su piel.

\- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Por favor! ¡Tokaku!

Pensando que su pesadilla acabaría antes si se dejaba hacer, dejó de resistirse y de llorar, haciendo lo contrario de lo que Otoya deseaba. Dio más resultado del que esperaba. Se detuvo poniendo una mueca de desaprobación. Cogió de nuevo una de las tijeras y clavó con rudeza la punta en el brazo de Haru, que gritó de dolor.

\- ¡Te he dicho que te resistas! - ordenó ahondando lentamente en la herida, produciéndole así un enorme dolor que no podría ocultar y que excitaba a Otoya.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! Tokaku… por favor… ayúdame.

Takechi disfrutaba de aquella escena más de lo que había imaginado. Dejó las tijeras y agarró el rostro de Haru para plantarle otro beso. Esta vez no se quedó a gusto con tan solo probar sus labios. Intentó invadir su boca. Le costó trabajo pero lo acabó consiguiendo entre los quejidos de la otra chica. Tuvo que separarse porque Haru se defendió mordiéndole como pudo la lengua. Enfadada, le soltó el rostro y le propinó un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que le rompió el labio. Sonrió viendo como la sangre brotaba del labio inferior de Haru. Satisfecha con lo que llevaba de su trabajo, prosiguió con el mismo. Agarró ahora el pecho desnudo de la indefensa chica y dejó con una suavidad nada propia de ella algunos besos en el camino entre su cuello y aquellos pequeños montículos que ansiaba probar. Un disparo al aire la interrumpió.

\- No me parece justo que nosotras nos carguemos a Tokaku y seas tú la que juegue con nuestra presa.

Isuke y Banba hicieron acto de presencia, no muy contentas con la intrusión de Takechi en el plan que tenían. La peli morada se levantó dejando que Haru retrocediese, aunque no sería mucho, a un par de metros tenía la pared que daba fin al pasillo.

\- ¿Os habéis cargado a Tokaku? Eso sí que es una hazaña. Pero… si no me equivoco… sólo se lleva la recompensa una persona.

\- Ciertamente. Primero tenemos que quitarte de en medio y luego, Isuke y yo, resolveremos nuestras diferencias.

Dicho esto, se enzarzaron en una lucha cuya ganadora tendría el honor de matar a Haru.

* * *

Me desperté. Mareada. Dolorida. Apenas podía abrir los ojos sin que el mundo me diese vueltas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba así de débil. Apoyándome en el tronco de un árbol cercano conseguí levantarme. Me dejé caer en él. Intentaba recuperar mis fuerzas pero era complicado. Busqué mi móvil en el bolsillo. Recordaba vagamente el último mensaje de Haru, al que no había podido responder. Lo encontré. También había sobrevivido a la caída. Le contesté que había tenido un problema y que era posible que no llegase en un tiempo; le pregunté de nuevo que dónde estaba. Pasé al menos un cuarto de hora allí, sin recibir respuesta. Quería moverme de allí e ir a por ella. Pero por mucha prisa que quisiera darme mi cuerpo no respondía como yo quería. Pasó quién sabe cuánto tiempo más hasta que conseguí sentir mis extremidades y que obedecieran mis órdenes. Con paso de tortuga me dispuse de nuevo a entrar en el edificio. En el segundo piso se encendieron las luces de uno de los pasillos y quise pensar que allí encontraría a Haru. Subir las escaleras se me hizo un mundo, pero no fue comparable a lo que llegué a ver allí.

* * *

Cuando Tokaku llegó al lugar en el que se encontraban las otras cuatro chicas se quedó anonada al ver la lucha sin cuartel que se traían tres de ellas. Esperó unos minutos a que comenzaran a cansarse y a que ella misma siguiera recuperándose de la caída. En una jugada inteligente, Isuke, que era la que más cerca se encontraba de Haru, se lanzó hacia ella con la intención de adelantarse. Tokaku se vio forzada a intervenir. Desde la lejanía disparó un par de veces a Isuke sin acertar pero haciendo que abortase su ofensiva. Las tres asesinas buscaron el origen de las balas, quedando sorprendidas con el resultado.

\- ¿No decíais que os la habíais cargado? - se burló Otoya.

Fue al escuchar aquello cuando Haru abrió los ojos. Y la encontró. Allí. Viva. Aún quedaban entre ellas tres personas, pero la sentía más cerca que nunca.

\- Tú también pensarías que la has matado si la tiras de un tercer piso - se quejó Isuke -. No entiendo cómo ha podido sobrevivir a eso y tener narices para presentarse aquí como si nada.

\- Azuma no es normal, Azuma es el demonio - dijo Otoya emocionada, ahora podría volver a su plan inicial.

Isuke se retiró de donde estaba Haru, evitando así que Tokaku la apuntase directamente y desviase su atención, fijándose en las otras dos. La peli azul se había quedado sin balas, necesitaba recargar. Para su suerte, solo lo sabía ella, así que se mantuvo con el arma en alza. Hasta que Banba se lanzó a por ella. Tokaku no pudo disparar pero evitó el golpe con facilidad y respondió con una patada en el estómago que la hizo retroceder. Takechi, aprovechando el descuido de Banba al atacar sin cubrirse la espalda, se acercó a ella sin que la notase y cuando el golpe de Tokaku la hizo retroceder salió de su sombra para quitarle la vida clavando sus tijeras en la garganta de la chica de pelo plateado. Haru ahogó un grito ante la incredulidad tanto de Tokaku como de Isuke. El cuerpo inerte de Banba se desplomó en el suelo a la vez que Otoya se regodeaba de lo que consideraba un logro.

\- Al fin esto se pone serio…

Isuke arremetió contra Takechi, esperando pillarla con la guardia baja, pero la chica reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba y respondió con un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Isuke. Takechi tenía unos reflejos muy buenos, a tal punto que ya estaba de nuevo al tanto de todo. Isuke se convirtió en espectadora de la lucha entre Takechi y Tokaku, recuperándose del golpe y esperando a tener una contrincante menos. Le impresionó la forma en la que la peli azul se movía, casi recuperada, a pesar de que estaba segura de que debía dolerle hasta el alma.

Takechi lanzaba ataques de forma constante que Tokaku paraba sin problemas. De hecho, en apenas unos minutos, Tokaku dejó K.O. a su contrincante tras un par de golpes en la nuca. Con rapidez, se lanzó a encarar a Isuke, en una contienda que sería más larga y complicada.

* * *

Por muchos golpes que le lanzase, Inukai conseguía pararme. Uno. Y otro. Y otro. Sus movimientos eran menos agresivos que en nuestro enfrentamiento anterior, buscaba mi desgaste sabiendo que en mi estado me venía bien algo rápido. Debía buscar su punto débil. Pero si no lo había encontrado ya en dos peleas que habíamos tenido ya… quizás no tuviera. De hecho, podría decirse que me había vencido en ambas. Me fijé en sus pies. Perfectamente coordinados. O quizás no. El hecho de que llevase tacones podría ponerla en desventaja. Y en eso basé el combate. Aceleré el ritmo de los golpes. Aumenté el ritmo de los pies. No aguantaría mucho pero podía crearme una oportunidad. Y así fue. Perdió un poco el equilibrio y con un ágil puñetazo en el costado la terminé de desequilibrar, haciendo que se estampara de bruces contra el suelo. Agarré sus brazos desde detrás y apreté su garganta. Se resistió hasta que comenzó a faltarle el oxígeno. Acabó perdiendo la consciencia en apenas unos treinta segundos. Me senté su lado un momento para recuperar el aliento. Al relajarme, mis niveles de adrenalina se redujeron a cero. Ahora era cuando más me dolía todo. Pero aún me quedaba Haru. Me acerqué a su lado. Su rostro había sido bañado por la lágrimas. Sus ojos, por el miedo, seguían cerrados. Miré sus labios, manchados por la sangre. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras con las manos, más que temblorosas también, tapaba torpemente su pecho.

\- Haru - le susurré.

Quería tocarla, acariciar su mejilla, pero primero tenía que dejarle saber que era yo quién estaba allí para que así se tranquilizase y me dejase hacerlo. Abrió los ojos. Miró a los míos. Pero seguía con miedo. Me levanté y me alejé de ella. Le quité la camiseta a Otoya y se la ofrecí a Haru. Ni siquiera hizo el intento de cogerla.

\- Haru, necesitamos salir de aquí, ¿vale?

Fue el tono de voz más suave que jamás conseguí escucharme. Pero solo sirvió para que empezase a llorar. Me quedé bloqueada, ahora no sabía qué hacer. Sin que me diese cuenta, se tiró hacia mí. Caí de culo al suelo, apoyando mis manos detrás. Haru me abrazaba con fuerza. Tenía las rodillas apoyadas, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mientras el suyo descansaba sobre el mío. Con bastante dificultad la cubrí con la camiseta. Le devolví el abrazo a la vez que empujaba su cuerpo con el mío, para que quedase sentada sobre mis piernas. Acaricié con suavidad su espalda, hasta que mis manos llegaron a su cintura. Deposité un par de besos en su cabeza.

\- Vamos, tenemos que volver a la habitación - insistí.

\- ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí? ¿Así?

\- No creo que sea buena idea, teniendo a Isuke y a Otoya así y bueno… Banba… Deberíamos llamar a la directora, aunque seguramente Nio ya lo haya hecho.

Asintió, con el rostro escondido en mi hombro. Pero no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse o moverse. Me iba a tocar llevarla en brazos. Me levanté entre tambaleos. Rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. Y al fin, al fin me miró a los ojos. Los tenía llorosos. Pero ahora, al menos ahora no lloraba. Comencé a caminar, con lentitud y muriendo de dolor. Le pregunté por lo que había ocurrido antes de que yo llegase, sabiendo que el hecho que la ropa de Haru faltase era culpa de Otoya. Me dijo que me lo contaría luego, que ahora no era capaz.

El camino entre ambos edificios fue complicado de completar, no tanto por la lluvia torrencial sino por el viento, que acabó siendo mucho peor. Conseguimos llegar bien a la habitación. Empapadas, pero bien. Le sugería que tomase una ducha y se cambiase de ropa mientras yo hablaba con la directora de lo ocurrido. Aceptó. La llevé al cuarto de baño. Desenlazó sus piernas, pero me quedé pillada y no solté sus muslos. Buscó mis ojos, embobados en ella. En la sangre que salía de sus labios.

\- ¿Pu-puedo limpiarte la sangre? - solté sin pensar.

\- Claro… - me miró extrañada por la pregunta que le acababa de formular.

Ahora si solté sus piernas, dejándola en el suelo, sintiendo sus manos en mis hombros, para apoyarse. Cogí la toalla y humedecí una parte. Con mi mano izquierda sujeté su barbilla y comencé a retirar la sangre, ya seca. Cuando terminé, dejé su rostro para posar mi mano en su cintura y atraerla un poco hacia mí. La besé. Mejor dicho. Lo intenté. Pero, entre los nervios que tenía y que no sabía besar, apenas rocé mis labios con los suyos. Fue ahora ella quien que agarró mi rostro. Y la que se lanzó a por mis labios. Emulando lo que había pasado esa misma mañana. Intenté corresponderla, me fue complicado dado a su efusividad y mi novatez. La notaba disfrutar de aquello. Ella notaría que también lo hacía yo. Desabrochó los dos primeros botones de mi blusa e introdujo sus manos dentro de mi ropa, recorriendo mi espalda.

* * *

Moría. Moría de deseo. Tokaku había intentado besarme. Muy torpemente. Cuando se alejó, no pude dejar que lo hiciera y atrapé sus labios entre los míos. Quise quitarle la ropa para sentir su piel, pero apenas me entretuve en quitar un par de botones y paseé mis manos por su espalda. Escuché que Tokaku emitía un leve quejido. Recordé la caída que había tenido y terminé el beso, alejándome de ella. No me explicaba cómo podía mantenerse en pie, mucho menos cómo podía haberme traído en peso todo el camino. Deseaba abrazarla. Y fundirme entre sus brazos, pero no quería ser más una carga para su dolorido cuerpo.

\- Lo siento… - me disculpé.

\- ¿Por qué?

No lo entendió, una vez más Tokaku no lo entendió. Le sonreí sin ganas, no porque no quisiera sonreírle sino porque, a decir verdad, estaba cansada. Mantenía sus manos en mi cintura, para acercarme a ella, lo que me encantaba. Me perdí por un momento en el océano. En sus ojos.

\- ¿Te parece bien si llamas a mi tía y luego te bañas conmigo?

\- ¿Qué pinta tu tía en todo esto?

Se me había olvidado que ella no sabía que la directora y yo estábamos emparentadas. Se lo expliqué. Salió a llamarla y contarle lo ocurrido. Aunque al final, se duchó después. Pero, como siempre, me dejó dormir con ella en su cama. Estaba tendida sobre su espalda, con un brazo extendido en el que apoyé la cabeza a la vez que dejaba caer una mano sobre su vientre y con la otra agarraba su ropa.

* * *

La mañana siguiente no tenían clase, debido a la muerte de una de sus compañeras. No se sabía cómo, pero se conocía el hecho. Para frenar las malas lenguas, la dirección esparció el rumor de que había sido por causas naturales. Pero nunca se dio una versión oficial, para que así cayese pronto en el olvido y se acabase convirtiendo en la típica leyenda de instituto. Aprovecharon para no levantarse temprano. Para no levantarse directamente. Tokaku porque moría de dolor aún y Haru simplemente no quería moverse de su lado. También era cierto que estar todo el día en la cama sin hacer nada la aburría de sobremanera.

\- ¿No deberíamos ir a que te miren a la enfermería? Por si tienes algo roto.

\- Si me hubiese roto algo dolería más. Ha sido un golpe fuerte y por eso me duele bastante, pero no creo que tenga roto nada.

Haru le insistió un par de veces pero no dio resultado, Tokaku se mantuvo en sus treces. Llegaría entonces la hora del almuerzo. Ahora el salir de la habitación era una tarea obligada por el rugir de sus estómagos. Cuando Tokaku se quitó la camiseta del pijama, Haru le impidió vestirse. No hasta que se mirase en el espejo. Su cuerpo parecía un mural morado. Tenía hematomas por todos lados y el color normal de su piel había desaparecido en algunas partes de su espalda. Después de comer la obligaría a ir a la enfermería.

Tokaku volvía a la habitación, después de pasar por la enfermería. Le habían mandado un baño de agua caliente para activar la circulación sanguínea y que los moratones despareciesen más rápido; además de una crema de aplicación posterior.

* * *

Haru había subido antes que yo a la habitación pues se había ofrecido a hacerlo para prepararme un baño de agua caliente mientras yo terminaba de escuchar las indicaciones de la médica. Cuando llegué me dijo que estaba listo y me preguntó si necesitaba algo. La noté nerviosa. No sé cuál sería la razón. Le pregunté si quería bañarse conmigo. Aceptó antes de que terminase la pregunta. El agua ardía, pero ella se había metido con toda facilidad y me miraba expectante mientras yo seguía sus pasos. Una vez entré, se acomodó en mí, quedando entre mis piernas con la espalda apoyada en mí.

\- Me he encontrado a Sumireko cuando venía hacía la habitación…

No me daba buena espina lo que Haru intentaba decirme.

\- Me ha citado mañana a las cinco de la tarde, en un piso especial del edificio de la directora… Ha dicho que era para tomar el té pero… sé que era para terminar con esto.

\- ¿Te ha dado sobre negro?

\- No, entre nosotras no es necesario. Si tu llegases a venir conmigo mañana y la atacases, si tendrías que haberle dado uno.

\- ¿Llegase? ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?

\- No… - se giró. Se tiró sobre mí, abrazándome - Solo conseguirás que empeore tu estado.

\- Haru, no estoy mal…

En ese momento hizo presión en mi muslo. Ahogué un quejido. Vale sí, me dolía. Pero, ¿y ella qué? Aún no habían terminado de sanar las heridas que Suzu le había provocado apenas un par de días atrás. No podíamos guiarnos por eso. Iba a ir aunque ella no quisiera.

\- No conozco a Hanabusa, ¿crees que podrás con ella?

\- No lo creo… Al menos sin ti… Tengo sentimientos contrariados, quiero que vengas pero no quiero que acabes peor.

\- No me va a pasar nada - dije a la vez que le daba su beso en la mejilla y la rodeaba con mis brazos, para atraerla más hacia mí.

La miré a los ojos, buscando que me devolviese la mirada. Cuando lo hizo, le sonreí lo mejor que pude. No era más que una pequeña curva en mis labios. Pero creo que el significado estaba claro.

* * *

Al fin llegaba la hora en la que Haru debía enfrentarse al último obstáculo de la clase negra. Sumireko le había mandando esa mañana un vestido precioso que debía llevar para cumplir las "normas de etiqueta"; acompañado de un aviso en el que dejaba claro que Tokaku no estaba invitada y otro objeto; del que solo Haru se percató. La peli azul dejó claro que iba a acompañarla, le pareciese bien o no, quisiera Hanabusa o no.

Estaban ultimando detalles. Repasando el plan mentalmente. Tokaku preparaba el sobre negro mientras Haru terminaba de ponerse el vestido.

\- Tokaku - la mencionada alzó el rostro para encontrarse con Haru a su lado, dándole la espalda -, ¿podrías abrochármelo? No llego a la cremallera.

Tokaku agarró la cremallera pero, antes de subirla, paseó sus ojos por la espalda desnuda frente a ella. Se acercó a aquella piel, primero rozándola con suavidad con la nariz para dar paso a un pequeño beso. Notó satisfecha como la piel de Haru reaccionaba con la sensación que le producía. Esperó hasta que Tokaku terminó con el favor que le había pedido para hablar.

\- Tokaku…

Se dio media vuelta un tanto avergonzada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Si… si querías…

Tokaku la miraba expectante, sin saber qué era lo que quería decirle su amiga… ¿con derechos? Haru se alejó por un momento y volvió con una botella en la mano. Con la mano libre tiró de la ropa de la peli azul, guiándola hasta hacerla sentarse en el borde de la cama. No era la primera vez que Haru hacía eso y por sus gestos, Tokaku comenzaba a saber qué pretendía. La dejó sentarse en sus piernas a horcajadas a la vez que sus brazos la rodeaban y escondía el rostro en sus hombros, acercando los labios a su oído.

\- Si querías excitarme con eso… lo has conseguido.

Haru había pegado su cuerpo al de la peli azul, que comenzaba a notar el calor que desprendía la chica sentada sobre ella. Haru abrió la botella e ingirió el líquido, sin tragarlo. Se dirigió a los labios de Tokaku. La besó con calma, al principio. Acabó invadiendo su boca, hasta pasarle el líquido y hacer que lo tragase.

\- ¿Agua?

Tokaku creía haber identificado el contenido de la botella. Haru asintió y volvió a su oído.

\- Para que calmes tu sed de mi… ¿Quieres más?

Con la cara roja, respondió que no. Haru se levantó con una sonrisa pícara y se excusó para ir momento al baño. Se miró al espejo. Ella no estaba menos roja que la peli azul. Y su corazón… irían ambos casi al mismo ritmo con seguridad. Se tomó un par de minutos para tranquilizarse, repitiéndose en su mente que todo iba a salir bien. Tokaku intentaba también tranquilizarse después de aquella jugada de Haru. Aprovechó que había dejado allí la botella para beber el agua. Respiró con calma y abrió los ojos. Más bien, lo intentó. No contaba con que no podría hacerlo al igual que no contaba con que Haru tenía otros planes para ella.


	15. Chapter 15

Sin prisa por llegar, me dirigía mi encuentro con Sumireko. Los nervios jugaban conmigo después de lo que le hice a Tokaku. Pero no podía llevarla conmigo, iba en contra de las reglas. El enfrentamiento debía ser entre nosotras, lo que reducía prácticamente a cero mis opciones. Llegué al lugar indicado, donde la misma Sumireko me recibió expresando su alegría por la ausencia de Tokaku y su sorpresa por haber sido yo capaz de usar la botella de agua mezclada con un potente somnífero que me había enviado. Me condujo hasta una gran estancia, un gran salón con una mesa en la que con facilidad podrían sentarse treinta personas a comer.

\- Sé que estás deseosa de llegar a la parte en la que te mato y acabo con tu sufrir pero… antes debemos tomar el té, es la hora perfecta y, además, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo has sobrevivido hasta aquí. Pensé que ni si quiera podrías durar una semana.

La dejé hablar sola mientras organizaba mi mente y buscaba algún punto débil en ella. Nada fácil. A la vez que de fondo la oía contar cosas que no me interesaban mucho, mis ojos se paseaban por el lugar y asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, aunque seguramente ella sabría que la estaba ignorando. Unos minutos después de sentarnos, un mayordomo nos sirvió el té. La miré, esperando que ella lo bebiese antes. Se percató de mi desconfianza.

\- Tranquila, no mato con veneno como Angel Trumpet. Se podría decir que soy un poco más de acción - me dijo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa vacía.

Pasamos unos minutos en silencio, hasta que volvió a entrar el mayordomo. Esta vez traía unos pasteles que tenían una pinta deliciosa. Sin darme cuenta del posible peligro, cogí uno. Para mi suerte, no tendría consecuencias. Era como Sumireko afirmaba, comida y bebida normal.

\- ¿Cuántas chicas te han atacado hasta ahora? - me preguntó.

\- Creo que todas menos Tokaku y Namatame.

\- ¿Y Kirigaya?

\- Bueno, Hitsugi me envió un sobre negro pero al final no pudo hacer nada… - me entristecí al recordar el desenlace entre Hitsugi y Chitaru; después de todo, tampoco había vuelto a saber nada de ellas tras la obra de teatro.

\- Vaya… no funcionó del todo… - se acomodó en la silla antes de proseguir - Como imaginarás, los ataques fueron instigados por mí. Al fin y al cabo, ¡qué mejor momento para demostrarle a Meichi quién tiene el mejor poder de la abeja reina! En general fue fácil, pero estas dos… bueno… estaban demasiado ocupadas por las noches.

Noté como se me subían los colores. El sexo no era un tema tabú para mí, pero tampoco me gustaba hablar con cualquiera de ello.

\- No debería darte vergüenza, ya tienes experiencia en…

\- ¡No he hecho nada con Tokaku! - grité roja, interrumpiéndola.

\- No era eso a lo que me refería, todo el clan sabe de la predilección de Meichi por ti. Pero bueno, si no te has acostado con ella, ¿cómo te es tan fiel? No debería haber desarrollado más que una triste simpatía.

\- Yo… no lo sé. Antes de saber cómo la iba a enfrentar me encontré con que no era mi enemiga.

\- Y con que te habías enamorado de ella.

\- Eso ta-también…

\- Sigo sin comprenderlo. Te gusta, tienes el poder para hacerla tuya, ¿y me dices que no lo has utilizado aunque se han producido resultados propios de haberlo usado?

Asentí con seguridad. Ella seguía incrédula. Ambas sabíamos que no había razón para mentir. Pero ambas sabíamos también que la combinación de sucesos que se había producido era demasiado extraña. De hecho, ella estaba convencida de que había usado el poder con Tokaku.

\- No tiene que darte pudor admitir que te has acostado con Tokaku.

\- ¡Es que no puedo admitir algo que no he hecho!

\- ¿Seguro? - su rostro y su tono se tornaron pícaros - No sería algo complicado. Con haber esperado a Tokaku un día desnuda en su cama… No tienes un cuerpo muy desarrollado pero no creo que te dijera que no a un ratito de juegos…

Mi mente se metió de lleno. Me imaginé a Tokaku llegando a la habitación, encontrándome sin ropa entre sus sábanas, sonriendo mientras se quitaba la corbata y se acercaba, besándome a la vez que buscaba mi cuerpo, encontrándolo, pasando sus manos por mi piel hasta llegar a mis pechos y ponerse a jugar con ellos…

\- ¡Haru! ¡Por favor! No tengas fantasías ahora - me "riñó" burlándose de mí.

Se levantó mientras yo me había quedado en la silla, paralizada. Ahora entendí la conversación, me había estado llevando a su terreno. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba observando, analizando… y pensar era algo que no me podía dejar hacer. Cerró la puerta con llave. Una llave que haría añicos unos segundos después. Abrió un armario lleno de armas de fuego, invitándome a escoger una para lo que se avecinaba. Me acerqué al armario temblando. ¡Tenía que dejar de temblar! ¡Tenía que ser fuerte! ¡Por lo menos una vez! Tenía que terminar el trabajo que Tokaku había comenzado, el trabajo de hacerme la ganadora de la clase negra.

* * *

Me desperté con nauseas y mareos. Con solo abrir los ojos el techo me daba vueltas a la misma velocidad a la que el planeta gira sobre sí mismo. Escuché una voz. Había alguien a mi lado hablándome. No conseguí reconocerla hasta un par de minutos después, cuando comencé a encontrarme mejor. Era Miyuki. La vi manipular un par de agujas y pincharme. Se dio cuenta de que la miraba y comenzó a explicarme que estaba aplicándome algo que no llegué a entender, pero que debía contrarrestar el efecto del somnífero que había ingerido. Pasados otros diez minutos, conseguí ponerme en pie, sintiendo entumecidas algunas partes de mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - pregunté mientras me encaminaba a la puerta.

\- La directora me llamó. No quiere que Haru muera. Al parecer tiene algo que Sumireko no, pero necesita terminar de explotarlo. Esa es nuestra mejor baza.

\- Y supongo que quería que lo explotase durante la clase negra.

\- Así es.

Me dejó pensativa. Antes de salir, cogí el sobre que había dejado un rato antes en la mesa del escritorio. Con paso firme pero algo lento todavía, caminábamos por los pasillos en dirección a la salida del edificio.

\- ¿Sabes dónde están?

\- Sí, también me lo dijo. ¿Crees que llegaremos a tiempo?

\- ¿Tú vienes? - pregunté con sorpresa.

\- Bueno, no soy participante de la clase negra. Pero nadie me impide que te guíe.

Me pareció razonable. No me terminaba de agradar aquella chica, pero mientras me llevase a donde estaba Haru, el resto no podía importarme menos. Aunque solo fuera de momento. No tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar al edificio en el que estaban. Me indicó el piso al que debía ir y me deseó suerte, quedándose allí. Quise coger el ascensor, pero estaba ocupado subiendo y aunque fueran bastantes pisos, las escaleras no me parecieron mala opción. Al revés, me vendrían genial para reactivarme y llegar en tensión. Cuando iba a mitad de camino, escuché una explosión. No sabía exactamente dónde se había producido. Pero venía de arriba. Dato suficiente como para saber que debía darme aún más prisa. Llegué casi ahogándome por el sprint que me había pegado subiendo escaleras. Me quedó claro que no era algo que volvería a hacer. Nunca. Me di de bruces contra una puerta enorme, que estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Con algo de paciencia y algunos trucos que había aprendido en la academia de la que provenía, abrí la puerta. Sumireko y Haru estaban allí.

Había llegado tarde al comienzo de la contienda. Haru estaba al final de la estancia; tenía en sus manos un bazooka que se había disparado hace poco en dirección a la puerta, donde se encontraba Sumireko. El resultado fue el destrozo interior de una gran parte de la sala y de la ropa de Sumireko, que apenas tenía un rasguño y que ahora dejaba ver sus prótesis metálicas vestida en su nuevo traje de poca tela. No me permití darme tiempo para dudar. Le entregué el sobre negro a Sumireko, que estaba a unos pasos de mí.

\- ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?

\- Vaya, ¿no sabes que va contra las reglas?

\- No vengo de parte de Haru.

Apenas había terminado de hablar, lancé un ataque usando un cuchillo que llevaba a mano. Lo paró fácilmente con su brazo de metal. Me agarró del cuello con la otra mano. Tenía una fuerza horrible. No me estranguló porque no quiso, pues fuerza tenía para romperme todos los huesos del cuerpo de un solo golpe.

\- Entonces será mucho más fácil ponerte de mi lado.

Dicho esto, me acercó a ella y me besó. No fue un beso suave y cálido como los que había compartido con Haru. Este me dejaba sin aire y parecía como si me chupase la energía. Se produjo un disparo. Grité de dolor provocando que Sumireko se asustase y se alejase de mí, lanzándome contra la pared. Mire a Haru. Había cambiado el bazooka por una pequeña pistola que sostenía con la cara descompuesta. ¿Por qué me había disparado en el hombro?

\- Buena estrategia Haru… - la alabó Sumireko.

Me lancé de nuevo a por ella, recogiendo en el camino el cuchillo que había usado en el ataque anterior. Esquivó mis primeros movimientos sin ningún problema. Había lanzado el último directamente al cuello, me detuvo agarrándome la muñeca. Mientras me sonreía dándome a entender que jamás podría con ella dejé caer el arma, como si debido a la fuerza que ejercía sobre mi articulación no pudiese sostenerlo más. No era así. Lo agarré con la otra mano y en un movimiento rápido que no se esperaba se lo clave en el hombro metálico. No con toda la fuerza que quisiera, pero bastó para descolocarlo y romperlo. Las consecuencias fueron dolorosas ya que de una patada me mandó a volar de nuevo contra la pared.

\- Has besado a Haru antes ¿verdad? - me preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a los armarios - No te molestes en negarlo. En tus labios queda esencia de la abeja reina, así que ha debido de ser reciente.

\- ¿Qué es la esencia de la abeja reina? - pregunté.

\- ¡Qué sorpresa! - hablaba mientras cogía otra prótesis del armario y la sustituía por la que había dejado inservible unos minutos atrás - ¿No le has contado a tu amante la razón por la que estás aquí? Te parecerá bonito, que arriesgue su vida por ti y tu no hayas sido capaz de contarle algo sobre un poder así de importante.

Sabía que intentaba sembrar la desconfianza entre Haru y yo, pero no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por eso de la abeja reina. Algo que Sumireko notó. Tenía tantos golpes acumulados en los últimos días que casi no podía levantarme. Tuve que hacerlo apoyándome en la pared.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido manipulada, Azuma?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Has hecho algo sin tener claro por qué o sin querer realmente hacerlo?

\- Pues…

No entendía a dónde quería llegar. Por mi mente pasó un momento que me resultó desconcertante. Recordé cuando, durante la obra, Kirigaya le insinuó a Haru que me estaba manipulando. Ahí empecé a atar cabos.

\- ¿El poder ese de la abeja… sirve para manipular a la gente?

\- ¿Quieres explicárselo tú Haru?

Asintió levemente, escondiendo el rostro.

\- ¿Sabes para qué sirve si quiera la clase negra? - me preguntó Sumireko. Obviamente no tenía ni idea del verdadero objetivo. Negué con un gesto - No sé si me concierne a mí contarlo, pero ya que estamos en ello lo haré. En nuestro clan, las niñas nacen con el poder de la abeja reina que sirve, pues eso, para manipular a la gente, ya sea de forma voluntaria o no. El poder, una vez usado, se hace más fuerte cuando el usuario está en peligro, haciendo que la otra persona llegue hasta a sacrificarse por ella…

Dejé de escuchar su explicación. Me había quedado bastante claro lo que intentaba decirme. Era algo que yo no quería creer. Era algo que Haru no tenía, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes de eso? - pregunté.

\- Claro que tiene.

\- No te he preguntado a ti - me acerqué lentamente a Haru, que a su vez se acercaba a mí -. ¿Tienes el poder ese? ¿Lo has usado conmigo?

Mi voz sonaba más rota de lo que esperaba. ¿Me estaba afectando que Haru hubiese traicionado mi confianza? Tenía que oírlo de ella. Agarré sus manos entre las mías esperando una respuesta que me resultaría como agua de mayo para calmar las brasas en mi interior.

\- Yo… lo tengo… ¡Pero te prometo que no lo he usado contigo! ¡Nunca! Ni si quiera sé usarlo…

Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas en un ataque de… ¿de qué? ¿Realmente conocía a Haru? ¿O me había mostrado una persona diferente a la que era? Ahora no podía estar segura de nada.

\- Si no tenías nada que ocultar… - comenzó Sumireko.

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste nada?

Irónicamente, me había dado el impulso que necesitaba para formular aquella pregunta. Desvió la mirada a mi hombro. El mismo que ella había herido. No le recriminé ni me enfadé con ella por el disparo. Lo que me resultó extraño. Puso la mano sobre la herida y volvió a buscar mis ojos.

\- Te he disparado para que asocies su esencia con el dolor y… y así no pueda controlarte.

\- Sabes que después de esconderme algo así… no debería confiar en tus palabras - susurré en su oído. Agachó la cabeza, dejando caer la frente en mi clavícula.

\- Lo sé y… Y lo siento mucho. Quería habértelo contado yo misma pero, pero temía que te fueras de mi lado.

\- Tienes el poder para hacerme volver si hubiera sido el caso.

\- No. No habría sido lo mismo…

Sumireko aprovechó mi confusión para acercarse con sigilo e intentar propinarnos un fuerte golpe a ambas. Pero a pesar de todo, me había mantenido atenta. Lancé a Haru lejos de nosotras y le ordené que se fuera de allí. Esquivé el golpe de milagro. Pero el siguiente no pude y me envió a volar de nuevo. Desde el suelo, una perspectiva diferente me dio una idea. Debía utilizar un segundo y último cuchillo que llevaba escondido. No dudé en lanzarlo, cortando la cuerda de una enorme y lujosa lámpara bajo la que se encontraba Sumireko. Por unos segundos, pensé que había conseguido inmovilizarla. Ni de lejos había sido así. Se levantó con dificultad pues había conseguido dañar otra de sus prótesis, esta vez en su pierna. Vi incrédula como levantaba en peso la enorme la lámpara y se disponía a… Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No iba a lanzármela… ¿verdad?

* * *

Haru había huido hacia el piso superior al que se encontraban las otras dos chicas. Era el último antes de la azotea, donde no quería subir por ser aún más vulnerable allí. Dejó caer la espalda en la pared mientras su mente comenzaba a dar vueltas, sobre lo que había ocurrido un rato antes. Con Tokaku. Sumireko le había contado casi todo lo que ella había estado continuamente posponiendo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle aquello? Había traicionado su confianza de nuevo. Sabía que ahora Tokaku no sabría si se había puesto de su parte por voluntad propia o no. Estaba en todo su derecho de dudar de Haru. Había intentado construir algo sin abrirse a su protectora, un gran fallo por el que seguramente tendría que pagar un precio alto. Aunque si fuera ella la afectada, seguramente, cualquier precio por muy alto que fuese se le antojaría insuficiente. Escuchó un estruendo que la sacó de sus pensamientos. No sabía qué lo había provocado y, antes de darle tiempo a imaginar la causa, escuchó otro. Ambos provenían del piso de abajo sin duda. Esperaba que Tokaku hubiese encontrado la forma de noquear a Sumireko. Quedando entonces solo ellas dos en la clase. Pero… en ese caso, ¿podían ser ambas las ganadoras?

Hoy no era su día de tranquilidad. Apenas unos minutos después, observó como el suelo delante de ella se abría obra de Sumireko. Con aquellos poderosos implantes, hizo un agujero en el suelo casi del mismo diámetro de la lámpara con la que ella y Tokaku habían estado jugando.

\- Ahora ya no tendremos más interrupciones - anunció satisfecha.

Ante la mueca de terror de Haru dijo que creía no haber matado a la peli azul, pero eso daba igual, porque era su vida la que llegaría al final. Haru se había intentado concienciar que a partir de ese momento tendría que aclarar las cosas con Tokaku. Pero parecía que no sería el caso. Era algo que no iba darle tiempo a hacer. Quería verla una última vez. Su cuerpo necesitaba verla de nuevo. Se levantó e hizo el ademán de correr hacia la puerta de sala pero Sumireko se interpuso. Miró el agujero en el suelo. Su única oportunidad. Recordaba que los pisos no tenían mucha altura y, con algo de cuidado, una caída de dos o tres metros no le haría demasiado daño. Era una locura pero en un momento así le resultaba hasta razonable. Se dirigió al hueco. Sumireko la agarró antes de que pudiese hacer nada.

\- Espera, que te ayudo.

Y la lanzó contra el piso inferior. El golpe resonó por toda la sala. Haru estaba consciente pero era incapaz de levantarse. No se había roto nada. El dolor y la falta de esperanza por salvar su vida era lo que la lastraba. Sus ojos buscaban a Tokaku, que intentaba librarse del armatoste de lámpara que tenía encima. A pesar de tener el brazo izquierdo libre no lo utilizaba. No sabía cuál sería el grado de la lesión, pero buena pinta no tenía. Pudo ver en el cuerpo de la peli azul algunas heridas no demasiado grandes pero sí ensangrentadas. Sumireko volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

\- No lo tenía pensado, pero vas a acabar presenciando la muerte de tu querida Haru.

Tokaku la miró con desprecio, sin decir palabra.

\- Me temo que no va a ser así - advirtió la aludida.

Sumireko no llegó a comprender la razón de sus palabras. Ni Haru ni Tokaku podían moverse. Sin embargo, antes de acercarse a Haru para terminar el trabajo, algo explotó en su espalda. Su torso era de carne y hueso, como el de una persona normal. Es decir, por primera vez en el encuentro había recibido un daño real.

\- Veo que los juguetes de Kaminaga funcionan bien, aunque era demasiado pequeño.

Durante su acercamiento anterior, Tokaku se las había ingeniado para enganchar el pequeño dispositivo. Sumireko se volvió hacia la peli azul. Apartó la lámpara, haciéndole realmente un gran favor a Tokaku, y la levantó agarrándola por la blusa. Sus ojos denotaban rabia, ahora que la había hecho recordar lo que era el dolor físico. Cegada por la ira no vio como Tokaku la atacaba con un trozo de cristal roto que había cogido de su poderoso captor y se lo incrustaba en el hombro, en la parte no metálica. Ese día, iba a volver a sentir dolor. A lo grande. Dolorida, soltó a Tokaku que aprovechó su libertad para golpearle en la cara. Los golpes en la nariz dejaban un dolor prolongado y eso le resultó de ayuda. Mientras Sumireko se había quedado en el suelo ella se acercó como pudo a uno de los armarios que aún seguían llenos de armas. Antes de poder usar la que había cogido, Sumireko la embistió, haciéndole chocar contra la pared, justo al lado de una ventana. Acto seguido, la empujó contra el cristal, produciendo pequeñas grietas. Tokaku reconoció aquella situación. Ahora, sabía enfrentarla y, ayudada por la ira de Sumireko, consiguió precipitarla por la ventana. La chica había conseguido aferrarse al borde. Pero su hombro dañado no le permitió aguantar mucho y cayó.

\- ¡Tokaku! - dijo Haru levantándose a su espalda al ver que la peli azul no soltaba el arma - ¡Lo hemos conseguido! Bueno… lo has conseguido más bien…

\- No hemos acabado aún.

Tokaku pasó por al lado de Haru y siguió andando hasta llegar al sobre negro que había sido destinado a Sumireko y que la misma había tirado sin abrirlo. Volvió hasta Haru, que permanecía en silencio.

\- No he escrito ningún nombre de objetivo… supongo que puedo usarlo para ti también.

La sangre de Haru se heló. Tokaku… Tokaku iba a cumplir con el objetivo de la clase negra. Ya había acabado con uno, pero ¿por qué no acabar con los dos y llevarse las dos jugosas recompensas a elegir? Sabía que eso no era lo que la motivaba. Sabía que la culpa de lo que fuera a pasar era suya. Solamente suya. Por no ser sincera. Sí, es cierto, era un tema complicado, cuanto menos delicado. Pero la otra persona no había dejado de arriesgar su vida por ella, pudiendo haberla matado el primer día a sabiendas de que eso era mil veces más fácil. Haru tragó saliva y extendió la mano para recibir el sobre.

\- Entiendo…

Levantó la vista. La mirada rota de Tokaku y su mirada de decepción consigo misma se encontraron. Se quedaron mirando en silencio unos instantes, hasta que Haru volvió a hablar.

\- Quiero pedirte perdón. Por todo. Por todo desde que nos hemos conocido. Pero sobre todo por no ser honesta contigo, ni conmigo, ni con mis sentimientos.

Las palabras se repitieron en las mentes de ambas.

\- Yo… no… no es algo que quiera hacer…

\- Lo sé - la cortó Haru.

\- Tampoco quiero que pienses que me haces sentir obligada a hacerlo.

\- ¿N-No? Pero, es mi culp-

\- Es cierto, es tu culpa.

La afirmación pilló de improviso a Haru. Era cierta, pero la verdad a veces duele.

\- También es la mía - prosiguió Tokaku -, creo recordar que ni siquiera llegué a preguntarte absolutamente nada. Simplemente, tuve fe ciega en ti. Quizás me equivocase o quizás no. Es lo que quiero comprobar. Seguramente hay otra manera…

\- Esta es la más eficaz, ¿cierto?

\- Así es, o al menos eso es lo que creo. Si soy capaz de disparar significará que las decisiones que he tomado no han sido influenciadas por tu poder. Si me has estado controlando, quieras ahora o no, no podré disparar.

Puede que no fuese lo más correcto o lo más ético intentar matar a una persona a la que aprecias. No, no lo era. Pero, en sus mentes, en aquel momento de tensión, en caliente, la idea no les parecía descabellada. A ninguna de las dos. Haru dejó caer el sobre.

\- Y… ¿sabes qué vas a pedir de recompensa? - quería alargar su tiempo allí.

\- No… no lo sé.

Aún se sostenían las miradas. Se transmitían tanto en ese estado que no querían que nada las sacase del momento. Pero debían terminar con aquello.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?

\- Claro.

\- Antes de dispararme, ¿me podrías dar un abrazo?

Tokaku asintió y se dispuso a abrazarla. Haru sintió con temor como los brazos de Tokaku la rodeaban. Temor de que fuese la última vez. No dejó que se alejase, el disparo sería a quemarropa. Tokaku cargó el arma. Haru tragó saliva al sentir el cañón del arma siendo apoyado contra su cuerpo, justo debajo de su pecho. Tokaku respiró pesadamente, intentando mantenerse tranquila a pesar de que su corazón iba a más de mil por hora. Haru rodeó el cuello de Tokaku, devolviéndole algo tarde el abrazo, y a su vez escondió el rostro en el cuello de la peli azul. Las dos estaban listas. No, no lo estaban. El eco del disparo fue el único sonido que inundó la sala, junto a un leve quejido de Haru que, aunque hubiese más gente allí, solo podría haber escuchado Tokaku. Haru agarró el cabello de Tokaku al sentir que le empezaba a costar respirar. Levantó la vista buscando el mar, quién se apuntaba a sí misma en la sien. Se sintió horrorizada.

\- No - susurró.

Por el rostro de Tokaku caían lágrimas suficientes para llenar un estanque.

\- No lo hagas, no quiero ver morir a la persona que amo - Haru también lloraba sin control.

Aquellas palabras confundieron a Tokaku. ¿Haru la amaba? ¿Aquello nunca fue un juego?

\- Sí Tokaku, te amo. Casi que desde nos conocimos. Aunque debía ser al revés, fui yo quien quedó prendada de ti.

Le robó un beso antes de que sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban. Tokaku soltó el arma para sujetarla con ambas manos y poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta quedar de rodillas, una en frente de la otra, mirándose. Haru agarró la corbata de Tokaku y tiró hacia sí, intentando tensar la prenda.

\- Bésame. Aprovecha el tiempo que nos queda y bésame.

Tokaku obedeció. La besó con suavidad, empujándola para que se tumbase en el suelo. Ella quedó arriba, apoyándose sobre los codos, sin dejar caer su peso sobre Haru. Quería abrazarla, quería tocarla. Hizo caso a su instinto y puso una mano en la cadera de Haru, comenzando a subir lentamente. Ese simple gesto hizo que Haru comenzase el camino hacia la locura. Pero se detuvo pronto, justo cuando Tokaku sintió algo viscoso manchar su mano. Sangre. Apartó la mano para llevársela al cuello y aflojar la corbata pero sin quitarla, para que Haru pudiera seguir tirando. Acto seguido, comenzó a desabotonarse la blusa y con ciertas complicaciones por la postura consiguió quitársela. La hizo una bola y taponó la herida de Haru.

\- Me hubiera gustado que llegásemos a algo… - decía entre jadeos Haru.

\- ¿A algo? - dejó de besarla.

\- Sí. Algo más que una amistad. Algo más que unos besos. Ser tu compañera de juegos. Que tuviésemos sexo. Quizás llegar a algo serio. Quizás que me hicieses el amor.

Una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Haru. Se sonrojó notoriamente. Pero daba igual. Había dicho lo que quería decir. Y, a pesar de todo, eso la hacía feliz. Notó que el calor provenía del cuerpo de Tokaku, que la había atraído hacia el suyo. Agarró su cara con fuerza y le plantó otro beso al que la peli azul respondió gratamente. Era suya, quizás por poco tiempo, pero ambas formarían un nosotras.

El sonido de un móvil invadió la sala.

\- Tokaku… - Haru intentó alejar los labios de la peli azul -… para…

\- Pero… ¿no querías…?

\- Cógelo - dijo refiriéndose al móvil -. Es importante, es mi tía.

Tokaku no dudó en hacerle caso y se alejó preguntando que dónde llevaba el aparato.

\- Por dentro del vestido, tiene un bolsillo - no le dio tiempo terminar cuando Tokaku bruscamente le levantó el vestido hasta casi el pecho -… justo encima del último volante… - dijo mientras su vista comenzaba a nublarse.

Básicamente, abajo del todo, captó la peli azul. Había levantado todo sin necesidad. Se arrepentiría de ello luego. Quizás.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Enhorabuena Tokaku - la voz de Meichi mostraba cierta decepción -, eres la ganadora de la clase negra.

Los ojos de Tokaku se abrieron como platos. Los de Haru, se cerraron.

* * *

 **Buenas a todos!**

 **Hace algo de tiempo que no actualizo pero por fin os dejo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Sep, habéis leído bien, el penúltimo. Tenga la extensión que tenga, el próximo capítulo será el último. No sé cómo lo voy a acabar, me debato entre darle un final abierto y hacer en un futuro, espero que próximo (ideas muchas pero tiempo poco XD), otro fic continuación de este o darle un final cerrado y bye bye.**

 **También tengo ideas sueltas para otras parejas (aún sin definir, así que se admiten sugerencias, tanto si son de akuma no riddle como si no, si es una pareja que me guste pues seguramente acabe escribiendo algo); pero son eso, de momento solo ideas.**

 **Nuevamente, espero que os guste este capítulo, ¡nos leemos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Y tras una espera interminable, motivada por el secuestro de mi persona por parte de la universidad, dejo por aquí el último capítulo. Espero que les guste y dejen alguna review (si lo creen necesario claro XD). Nuevamente, quiero dar las gracias a aquellos que habéis seguido toda la historia y a los que me habéis dejado algún comentario; ha sido bastante más de ayuda de lo que podáis creer.**

 **Así que bueno, no doy más la chapa y ahora sí, os dejo que prosigáis la lectura.**

\- Pero… Pero Haru…

Rápidamente acercó su oído al pecho de Haru. Su corazón latía y respiraba débilmente. Seguía viva, de momento. Meichi le hablaba a Tokaku, quién se había olvidado completamente del teléfono móvil y buscaba como parar la hemorragia de Haru. La camiseta con la que había intentado taponarla estaba mayoritariamente roja, había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre.

\- … esperaremos que decidas las dos recompensas que has obtenido… - escuchó que decían al otro lado del aparato.

\- ¡Quiero la vida de Haru! - gritó.

Se hizo el silencio en ambos lados.

\- En cinco minutos tendrás una ambulancia en la puerta de la academia. La tendrás si consigues bajarla.

No escuchó nada más. Pasó una mano por detrás de la espalda de Haru y la otra por detrás de las rodillas y la cogió en peso. Salió corriendo hasta el ascensor, al que esperó con impaciencia. No se había consumido el tiempo que le habían dado cuando ya estaba en la entrada, con el vehículo anunciado esperándola. La ambulancia se llevó a Haru al hospital ante la mirada de Tokaku, además de Meichi y Nio, que también se encontraban allí. Se había quedado allí, como una estatua, en la puerta. Meichi se fue, seguida de Nio, no sin antes dejarle la dirección del hospital y una identificación especial para poder entrar a la habitación en la que meterían a Haru.

\- No tenías que cargártela - la voz de Miyuki la sorprendió.

\- Nunca te dije que aceptaba el trato.

\- Te he ayudado Tokaku, para que la salvases, la necesitábamos con vida. ¿Ahora cómo voy a decirle a mi jefe que he perdido la mejor oportunidad que teníamos para quitar de en medio a Meichi? Sólo necesitaba su vida…

\- Su vida ahora es mía - sentenció.

Miyuki se quedó sorprendida al escuchar las palabras de la peli azul. ¿Había pedido la vida de aquella chica como recompensa?

\- Sí - respondió Tokaku al ver la pregunta en los ojos de la chica -. Ella es mía y no voy a dejar que le toques un pelo.

\- Pero… ¿está viva?

\- Cuando… cuando se la han llevado… sí, seguía viva.

Enfadada y aliviada al mismo tiempo, Miyuki se alejó del lugar. Tokaku se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba, con rabia. Era cierto que la chica rubia la había ayudado pero por su propia voluntad. En ningún momento había aceptado el trato que le había propuesto pues, no se fiaba de ella. No la conocía, no sabía sus verdaderos intereses en Haru. Y cualquier plan que significase ir en contra de Meichi no era algo fácil de realizar; aún más complicado debía ser cuando necesitaban a Haru viva.

Se tomó unos minutos para observar. Su alrededor. A sí misma. Para pensar en las decisiones que había tomado, en su paso por la clase negra.

Se había hecho de noche, no se había dado cuenta pero el tema consumió más tiempo del que esperaba. Se encontró a sí misma sola en la entrada de la academia, iluminada tan solo por la luz tenue de la luna. Las luces del recinto no se habían encendido esa noche, Meichi debía estar de luto, pensó Tokaku con sorna. La brisa nocturna le recordó que estaba sin su blusa, Haru se la había llevado con ella, quedando la peli azul con el torso casi desnudo. Se reprochó a sí misma el no haberse dado cuenta antes. Subió con relativa calma a su habitación, aún no aceptaba que podía haber matado a Haru. Debía tomar una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y dirigirse al hospital. No quería demorarse mucho a pesar de que sabía que Haru tardaría aún en despertar.

Al salir de la ducha se percató de que había recibido un mensaje. Se acercó al móvil para ver de quién era. De Kaiba. No le apetecía mucho abrirlo ni leerlo, pero aún así lo hizo.

 _"Para mí 'querida' alumna Tokaku:_

 _Felicidades por haber ganado la clase negra habiendo acabado con ambos objetivos, a pesar de que no has cumplido otros objetivos que te requeríamos desde la Academia 17. Vamos que no has avanzado nada con tu vida._

 _PD: Échale un ojo a la rubia que te sigue a todos sitios últimamente si quieres obtener esa jugosa recompensa llamada Haru."_

* * *

Entendí, o más bien quise entender, poco de aquel mensaje. Tenía prisa. Necesitaba estar con Haru. Saqué de mi armario unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca con letras en azul oscuro o quizás negro, ni siquiera me detuve a mirarlo, y una chaqueta blanca; para acabar calzándome unas Vans. Recogí la identificación que me facilitó Meichi y me dirigí al hospital indicado. El lugar estaba casi en la otra punta de la ciudad y, como iba en autobús, me costó la vida llegar. Una vez allí, con todos los trámites hechos para la visita busqué el ascensor para subir a la décima planta, donde estaba la chica a la que me moría por ver.

Al parecer, me equivoqué de elevador y me metí en la zona que estaba reservada para el personal. Agradecí al chico que me lo dijo y que, en vez de echarme, me indicó como llegar. Salí a un pasillo enorme, larguísimo. Iba absorta buscando la habitación hasta que un repentino choque con otra persona me devolvió al mundo.

\- Llegas bastante tarde…

\- ¿Nio? ¿Qué haces aquí? - su presencia inesperada en el hospital me ponía nerviosa.

\- Date prisa, tu moribunda novia quiere verte una última vez.

No podía ser cierto. Mis rodillas comenzaron a fallar mientras sentía que toda la gravedad del planeta se concentraba en mi persona. Me acerqué a la puerta y tomé el pomo, dispuesta a girarlo y entrar. Un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo. Tragué saliva, como si eso me hiciese más fuerte. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer mi espalda. Abrí. Al fin conseguí abrir la puerta y entrar. Meichi estaba al lado de la cama, de pie, sin expresión.

\- Espero que puedas aprovechar bien vuestros últimos minutos juntas - me miró, y salió.

Me acerqué a la cama, escuchando como Haru susurraba mi nombre. No sabía si estaba dormida o inconsciente o… no lo sé. Tan solo la veía ahí tumbada, con los ojos cerrados. Busqué su mano entre las sábanas y la agarré con suavidad.

\- Tokaku… - subió el volumen de su voz y abrió levemente los ojos -… ven…

Me aproximé más a ella, hasta quedar apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Con su mano libre rodeó mi cuello, hasta apoyarla en mi nuca. No sabía qué quería. Intentó hacer presión pero su fuerza era nula. Sin embargo, ahora la había entendido. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos y la dejé que jugase con mi boca unos segundos, cuando ella, cansada y sin aire, rompió el beso.

\- Lo siento Tokaku…

Cuando el aparato que medía su pulso comenzó a pitar como un loco, la tranquilidad del momento se desvaneció de forma abrupta. Al igual que su vida. Me quedé inmersa en el aparato que no paraba de emitir aquel molesto sonido. No podía ser verdad. Haru no podía morir. Yo no podía haber matado a Haru. Ella era la más fuerte de entre toda las chicas de la clase negra. Su personalidad era la más fuerte. Sus ganas de cumplir sus sueños nos rebasaban a todas juntas. Su intención de graduarse en la clase negra… era inquebrantable. Y yo no podía haber acabado con nada de eso. Pero era mi culpa. Por querer comprobar que no me había enamorado de una mentira y que no había sido más que un objeto de usar y tirar para sobrevivir. Y era su culpa. Por dejarme comprobar que ambas nos habíamos enamorado de forma espontánea. Había sido la decisión más estúpida de nuestras vidas.

\- No quería hacerlo, pero supongo que tengo que felicitarte por ganar la clase negra, ya de forma oficial.

Meichi había vuelto a entrar en la habitación, esta vez acompañada de Nio y de Miyuki, quien supongo que habría llegado recientemente.

\- Cuando tengas tiempo, nos vemos en mi despacho. Debemos hablar - Meichi volvió a hablarme, pero mis sentidos no le prestaban demasiada atención.

Unos segundos más tarde Meichi y Nio salieron. Esta vez para no volver a entrar. Miyuki estaba de pie al lado de la puerta. En su rostro se reflejaba la decepción como jamás la había visto reflejada en ningún rostro.

\- Has tirado todos mis esfuerzos por la borda - se quejó.

\- También los suyos - dije refiriéndome a Haru -. Y los míos. No eres quién para quejarte.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Si la tuviésemos podríamos haber sacado a Meichi del juego y obtener su posición.

\- Tu eres la que no lo entiende. A mí no me interesaba tu acuerdo, ni la obsesión que tenéis con esa mujer. Hazme el favor y vete, déjame lamentar la peor decisión de mi vida en paz.

No se fue para nada contenta. No sé qué le esperaba a ella. Ni tampoco lo que me esperaba a mí. De momento debía aceptar que Haru no volvería estar a mi lado. Por mucho que me costase. Por mucho que la amase. ¿Amor? ¿Qué clase de gilipollez estaba diciendo? No se mata a la persona que se ama.

Quería quedarme, estar a su lado, pero me sacaron de allí y me obligaron a volver a la academia. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasé encerrada en la habitación, escuchando poco más que mis llantos y lamentos. Qué patético. Siempre había sido tan débil… y nunca quise darme cuenta. Mi móvil sonaba de vez en cuando avisándome de la llegada de mensajes. No abrí ninguno, no me parecía que valiese la pena. Sin embargo, no dudé en coger una llamada. Meichi volvía a recordarme que quería verme en su despacho. Tomé una ducha rápida y fui a donde se me requería.

La llovizna y el cielo cubierto daban un toque adicional de tristeza al ambiente, como si no fuese suficiente con la que acarreaba yo.

\- Ni siquiera te has dignado a ir a su entierro.

La molestia era notable en su voz. Apenas formulé una pequeña disculpa, sintiéndome más miserable. No pensaba que podía sentirme peor de cómo ya me sentía.

\- ¿Dónde has estado estos tres días?

\- En mi habitación, sin hacer nada especial.

\- Tenía noticias para ti, que quizás te hicieran sentir algo mejor.

Había mantenido la vista en el suelo todo el tiempo, hasta escuchar aquellas últimas palabras. Aunque ese repentino interés duró el tiempo de preguntar de qué se trataba. Luego, volví a bajar la vista.

\- Se trata de Haru - comenzó, captando mi atención pero no mi mirada -, no está muerta…

\- ¡La he visto morir justo delante de mí! - interrumpí elevando mi tono de voz.

\- … tampoco le disparaste…

\- ¡Claro que lo hice! - grité - Su… su sangre… yo… - mi capacidad de hablar se esfumaba cuando recordaba aquel momento.

El silencio en la sala era sepulcral. Pero por suerte no duró mucho.

\- Bueno, creo que será mejor que te lo explique ella. Ha sido reasignada de habitación en la academia, puedes mudarte con ella si estás de acuerdo. Ella lo está.

No lo estaba entendiendo. Mi cerebro estaba a punto de explotar, no podía procesar esa información. ¿Cómo iba a estar Haru viva? Ella no podía crear ilusiones, ¿o tenía más poder del que podía haber llegado a imaginar? ¿Me estaba tendiendo Meichi una trampa? Debió importarme poco, más bien nada, la opción de que estuviese cayendo en una trampa pues antes de darme cuenta estaba de camino a la nueva supuesta habitación de Haru. Di un par de golpes suaves en la puerta, esperando una respuesta que no llegaría. Volví a llamar. De nuevo, no obtuve respuesta. Me acerqué a la puerta, dejando mi cara a unos centímetros de distancia.

\- ¿Haru? - mi voz temblaba como nunca - ¿E-estás ahí?

Había perdido la esperanza de que me abriera alguien, si es que alguna vez llegué a albergarla. Sin embargo, seguía llamando a Haru. O hablándole a la puerta. Realmente no sé qué hacía.

\- Haru… soy yo, soy Tokaku - me derrumbé, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y comenzando a llorar con desesperación -. Meichi me dijo que estabas aquí y yo… yo… soy tan idiota.

Golpeé la puerta con la cabeza, arrepintiéndome de haber creído a la directora y de todo lo que había hecho últimamente. Iba a repetir mi último movimiento pero, apenas un segundo antes, escuché un pequeño "click" que venía del interior de la habitación. Era el sonido que hacía el seguro de la puerta. Cuando se abría. Pero la puerta seguía cerrada. Alcé la vista, expectante. Escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo. Mi corazón aumentaba su ritmo. Mi respiración se agitaba. Mis manos temblaban.

\- ¿Haru? - volví a preguntar entre más lágrimas.

Y, ahora sí, la puerta se abrió. No podía ver a nadie. El interior estaba totalmente oscuro. Alguien me dejaba entrar, sin yo poder asegurar quién era. A decir verdad, sin tener ni la más remota de quién era, por mucho que quisiera asegurar que se trataba de Haru. La situación se asemejaba a adentrarse en la boca del lobo. Me puse en pie como pude y me sequé las lágrimas. Mi corazón, inútil como él solo, aún quería creer que Haru estaba allí. Y si podía encontrarla, no me importaba en absoluto tener que entrar allí. O en cualquier otro lugar. Y así hice. Entré. Intenté encender la luz, pero el interruptor que encontré no funcionaba.

\- ¿Puedes o puedo abrir las cortinas? - pregunté, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Había avanzado considerablemente en la habitación, intentando establecer contacto físico o verbal con la otra persona en el interior. Sin mucho éxito. Fue entonces cuanto sentí como la puerta se cerraba despacio. Escuché un suspiro.

\- Se supone que no deberías haber venido aquí…

No pude identificar la voz. Hablaba a través de algo que modificaba su voz, aunque no veía qué era.

\- ¿Quién eres? - era mi pregunta estrella.

\- … aún… - ahora había hablado sin usar aquel filtro de voz.

\- ¡Haru! - grité incrédula.

Antes de poder volver a decir o gritar cualquier cosa, sentí sus labios sobre los míos en un beso muy corto y muy brusco. En cuanto se apartó, puso un dedo en mis labios indicándome silencio. Asentí. No me podía ver, pero podía sentir mi movimiento. Unos segundos más tarde, se encendieron las luces. La repentina claridad me obligó a cerrar los ojos, ahora que se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Los abrí lentamente para encontrar a la persona que anhelaba al lado del interruptor que con anterioridad yo había intentado accionar y no había funcionado. Tenía su característica sonrisa, esa de la que me había enamorado perdidamente. Mi corazón latía como un loco, rebosando alegría por verla. Mi sentido común y mi razón terminaron de fallar. No entendía nada, pero ella estaba allí y si era tan real el resto, no me importaba.

\- Haru - susurré. Iba a acabar borrándole el nombre si no dejaba de pronunciarlo.

Se volvió a acercar a mí. Yo me había quedado inmóvil desde el momento en el que me besó.

\- Me encanta que digas mi nombre - susurró en mi oreja a la vez que con sus brazos envolvía mi cuello -, pero se supone que estoy muerta. No deberías estar llamándome.

\- No… no entiendo… ¿cómo es que sigues viva? Me llena de alegría pero, quiero decir, te vi morir… Te… bueno, te disparé…

Esbozó una sonrisa más grande, se divertía al ver mi confusión. Volvió a unir nuestros labios por un breve periodo de tiempo. Empezaba a ser adicta a esto.

\- Supongo que has oído hablar del clan Kuzunoha - me miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Asentí -. Nio… pertenece a ese clan. Supongo que no hay más que explicar.

\- ¿Lo tenías todo planeado? Ya sabes, que ella me provocase alucinaciones…

\- No. Si te soy sincera no. Ni siquiera lo habíamos hablado. Me pilló desprevenida. Pero… ¡alégrate! Hemos podido comprobar que no he influido en tus decisiones y sin consecuencias.

Ella me miraba radiante. O eso me parecía a mí. Siempre estaba radiante según mis ojos.

\- Si que ha habido consecuencias - dije, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse y viendo como su sonrisa se esfumaba mientras bajaba el rostro -. Ahora sé que realmente me gustas - me miró de nuevo -. Espero que te hagas responsable de ello.

Sin dejarle responder la besé, con toda la pasión que pude. Puse las manos en sus caderas y la hice retroceder hasta que su espalda se topó con la pared. Soltó un pequeño quejido al notar el contacto frío. Una de sus manos se desplazó a mi cabello y la otra a la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, agarrándola con fuerza. Haru me devolvía el beso con pasión, el cual le había dejado liderar. Básicamente porque yo era bastante novata y prefería que ambas disfrutásemos del momento. Agarró ahora mis manos, para apartarlas de sus caderas.

\- Quítate la chaqueta - pidió para acto seguido volver a devorar mis labios.

Solté sus manos para quitarme la prenda y lanzarla lejos. Intenté agarrar su cuerpo de nuevo, pero antes de llegar me detuvo. Entrelazó nuestros dedos unos segundos para luego agarrar mis muñecas y llevar mis manos a su trasero. Acercó su cuerpo al mío, que apenas estaba a dos centímetros de distancia, dejándonos a ambas sentir el calor de la otra. Rompió el beso.

\- Llévame a la cama - ordenó mirándome a los ojos.

¡Maldición! Me había perdido en sus ojos de tal manera que no noté como intentaba aferrarse a mi cintura con sus piernas para que la llevase en brazos a la cama. Volví al mundo y agarré sus muslos. Obedeciendo su orden me acerqué lentamente a la cama mientras seguíamos devorando los labios ajenos. Antes de poder dejarla con suavidad, me hizo soltarla. Me empujó y caí en el centro de la cama. Con una sonrisa pícara, se quitó la falda y me la lanzó a la cara. Cogí la prenda y la tiré lejos mientras ella se sentaba en mi estómago. Se inclinó para volver a besarme. Quería más, pero solo me dejó saborear sus labios unos segundos. Se acercó a mi oído y con un tono sensual susurró:

\- Tócame.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. No sabía qué venía a continuación.

\- Donde quieras - continuó -. Tan solo acaricia mi cuerpo. Cuando lo haces… - hizo una pequeña pausa y respiró de forma pesada para darle tensión y dramatismo a sus próximas palabras - … me excito…

Un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espina dorsal. ¿De dónde había salido una Haru tan malditamente seductora? Accedí nuevamente a lo que me pedía. Introduje mis manos por debajo de su camiseta y comencé a recorrer su piel mientras ella seguía respirando de forma pesada al lado de mi oído. De algo estaba segura en aquel momento. Su ropa me estorbaba. Ella pareció leerme el pensamiento pues dirigió sus manos a las mías y las guió para quitarse la camiseta. Quedó de nuevo sentada, pero esta vez a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, permitiéndome incorporarme y quedar sentada también. La vista que me ofrecía era maravillosa, ahora que me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba sostén no podía dejar de mirar su pecho. Puso una mano en mi nuca, acercándome más a ella, mientras con la otra me acariciaba con suavidad el pelo. Me lancé a depositar suaves besos en su cuello y posé mis manos sobre la última prenda de ropa que llevaba.

\- Oh… ¿en serio? ¿Quieres quitarme las bragas? - su tono entre seductor y pícaro acababa conmigo.

\- Yo…

¿Quería? Pues no realmente, no sabía continuar. Bueno, sí que quería. Tenerla desnuda solo para mí, aunque fuese solo eso, sin necesidad ninguna de sexo.

\- ¿No quieres? - preguntó ahora con un tono triste y de decepción mientras se alejaba de mí para tumbarse en la cama -. Yo sí quiero… - mantuvo el tono y se llevo un dedo a la boca, fingiendo morderse la uña.

No contesté, simplemente me puse sobre ella y la besé. Llevé mis manos hacia la tela pero cuando llegué, me dio un manotazo y rompió el beso, alejándome de ella.

\- No, no, no. Así no.

Se volvía a reír de mi, ¿verdad? Agarró mi camiseta para atraerme y darme un fugaz beso. Acto seguido buscó nuevamente mi oído para susurrar.

\- Tienes que hacerlo con la boca.

Escuché una pequeña risita. ¿Hablaba en serio? La miré a los ojos. Y sí, hablaba en serio.

\- V-voy.

* * *

Sin embargo, esa noche no llegamos más lejos de dormir. Era cierto que yo estaba totalmente desnuda y que acabé quitándole a Tokaku su camiseta. Quería que ella pasara sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, pero creí que era demasiado por el momento llegar a ciertos sitios. Tenía muchas ganas, pero ahora también teníamos mucho tiempo.

Después de mi supuesta muerte, todo volvió a la normalidad. Si es que algo llegó alguna vez a serlo. Tokaku se mudó a la habitación conmigo. Y, respecto a mi vida, no sé cómo lo hizo mi tía pero a ratos estaba viva y a ratos había fallecido. Depende para lo que se me buscara. Me sentía agradecida y admiraba las habilidades burocráticas de la cabeza de familia. Era algo que iría aprendiendo, junto a muchas otras cosas, para cuando me tocase sucederla. Ahora que había sobrevivido a la clase negra y contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Tokaku me sentía preparada para todo y acepté el que sería mi puesto.

Varios meses habían pasado y habíamos terminado el curso, logrando nuestro graduado. Comenzamos el bachillerato juntas. Yo quería ir a la universidad, algo que a ella no le importaba mucho pero se mantuvo conmigo esos años preuniversitarios. Siguió estudiando simplemente por estar a mi lado, por pedirle que siguiera conmigo, protegiéndome. Sus notas fueron las mejores de la clase lo que, ligado a sus capacidades físicas, le proporcionó bastante popularidad. Aunque seguíamos en Myojo, el bachillerato era mixto y siempre estaba rodeada de chicos y chicas que intentaban tener relación con ella de alguna forma. Claro que no tenían éxito, yo tenía la suerte de ser la única para la peli azul. Yo también tuve un chico rondándome un tiempo, hasta que decidí que nuestra relación debía salir a la luz. Fue uno de los mejores momentos, sin embargo, el mejor de todos fue la ceremonia de graduación.

Había aprobado los exámenes pertinentes para ir a la universidad y con nota; estaba más que aceptada. Tokaku y yo nos iríamos a vivir juntas a un piso de estudiantes. Ella no había pedido entrar en ninguna universidad, a pesar de haber hecho exámenes de acceso y tenerlos más que aprobados también. Me extrañó un poco y también me entristeció. Quería que siguiese conmigo, pero no la puedo obligar a seguir mis pasos, es algo injusto. No estuvo en el acto de graduación, decía que eso la aburría demasiado y que llegaría para la fiesta posterior. La fiesta se celebraría en el gimnasio de la academia. Nos encontraríamos en la puerta para entrar juntas. Al terminar el director de dar su discurso, le envié un mensaje para preguntarle si venía en camino. Pero el acto terminó y yo no había recibido respuesta por su parte. Me encaminé hacia nuestro acordado punto de encuentro. Y allí estaba. Sentada en un banco, mirando el cielo. Llevaba un pantalón blanco y una americana del mismo color, acompañada de una camisa azul que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos y su cabello. Le quedaba más que bien. Sonreí. Le quedaba demasiado bien. Me acerqué.

\- Hola, ¿esperas a alguien?

Me había sentado de lado sobre sus piernas, con las mías cruzadas y apoyando las manos en mis rodillas. Me miró a los ojos. Me sonrió. Pasó una de sus manos por detrás de mi espalda y la otra por detrás de mis rodillas; y se levantó conmigo en brazos.

\- Sí. A una hermosa chica que acaba de llegar.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Aún en sus brazos, atraje su rostro al mío y le di un suave beso.

\- Déjame verte - me pidió bajándome.

Cuando yo salí de la habitación ella estaba duchándose, luego aún no me había visto con el vestido negro que llevaba. En mi opinión, y aunque está feo que yo lo diga, me quedaba bastante bien y realzaba esas pequeñas pero atractivas curvas que me estaba dando la etapa final de la pubertad. Me encantaba mi vestido y me encantaba su forma de mirarme.

\- Te sienta de maravilla.

Puso sus manos en mi cadera y acercamos nuestros rostros. Nos besamos varias veces más durante varios minutos, hasta que algún aguafiestas de la clase nos llamó para que nos uniésemos a la fiesta. Creo que no era la única que prefería quedarse allí, entre los brazos de la otra. Sin embargo, decidimos entrar y unirnos al resto de la clase.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que conseguí llevarme a Tokaku a la pista de baile. Se había pasado media noche esquivando a las chicas de otra clase y cuando le dije que fuese a bailar conmigo vio su salvación. No le gustaba bailar. No es que se le diera mal, de hecho, lo hacía genial, pero no le gustaba. Estaba feliz de estar con ella allí. Cada momento lo aprovechaba para acercarme a ella, tocar su hombro, coger su mano, provocar que rozara mi piel… Nerviosa. Noté que se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Era mi momento. Le di un beso rápido y le pregunté si quería irse a casa. Como la música estaba tan alta no me escuchó. Se acercó indicándome que le hablase más cerca del oído. Y así lo hice.

\- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

Se alejó asintiendo. Pero pareció arrepentirse porque se acercó para responderme.

\- Realmente me da igual. Podemos hacer lo que prefieras.

\- ¿Lo que yo quiera? ¿De verdad?

\- Sí - había recuperado toda su tranquilidad.

Agarré su americana y la atraje robándole un beso. Solté su ropa para poder agarrar su mano y tiré de ella fuera del lugar, llevando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pedimos un taxi en la puerta de la academia y en cuestión de unos diez minutos estábamos en el piso al que nos mudábamos. Aún había cajas sin abrir y maletas de Tokaku sin deshacer. Mis cosas estaban prácticamente todas allí.

Me había aguantado las ganas de estar en contacto con sus labios todo el trayecto pero al llegar a casa… Dejé el autocontrol en la puerta y me lancé a besarla. Mis labios buscaban los suyos con hambre, como si hiciera siglos que no se encontraban, y ella me intentaba responder con la misma intensidad. Mis manos descansaban entrelazándose en su nuca, hasta que decidí que la ropa estaba de más. Comencé a quitarle la americana lentamente, sin dejar de besarla. Cuando llegó a cierto punto, yo no podía terminar de retirarla. En cuanto lo notó, ella misma se encargó de lanzar su chaqueta lejos. Me dirigí al cuello de la camisa, no para atraerla más, sino para quitar los botones. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar desde mi cintura hasta mi espalda, buscando la cremallera de mi vestido. Al fin me entendía, esa era la reacción que buscaba en ella. Encontró lo que buscaba y comenzó a bajarla lentamente.

\- Espera - la detuve -, sigamos en la habitación.

Ni que decir tenía que, aunque el piso tuviese dos habitaciones, solo habíamos acomodado una. La otra no la íbamos a necesitar en ningún momento. Agarré su camisa, que ahora llevaba sobrepuesta, y la guié a la habitación. La empujé contra la cama haciendo que cayese de espalda en esta. Comenzó a sonreír demasiado. Terminé de quitarme el vestido y lo dejé sobre el respaldar de la silla. Me lancé sobre ella y de nuevo nos besamos. Mis manos se fueron solas a su pantalón hasta que de un momento a otro, despareció. Las suyas subían y bajaban por mi cuerpo, acariciando con mucha suavidad mi piel desnuda. Desabrochó con cuidado mi sostén y lo mandó a volar. Supuse que lo tendía que buscar al día siguiente. Mientras ese pensamiento me ocupaba la mente, se deshizo de mis bragas. Ahora me tenía completamente desnuda para ella. Y me encantaba. Me excitaba. Sus labios se desplazaron a mi cuello y noté como mi respiración comenzaba a ser más y más pesada. Con una mano agarré su pelo y con la otra comencé a tocarle el pecho, por debajo del sujetador. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba con el mío. No perdí la ocasión de morderle la oreja. Varias veces. Me respondía con una especie de mezcla entre gemido y gruñido que me excitaba mucho. Mi entrepierna era una fuente en aquel preciso instante. Lo fue aún más cuando me sorprendió al agarrarme las nalgas con fuerza. Solté un gemido bastante alto que le provocó risa y a mí algo de vergüenza.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - le recriminé.

\- De nada - me sonrió -. Sólo disfruta.

Acto seguido invirtió nuestra posiciones, dejándome entre la cama y ella. Sentí su lengua baja de mi cuello hasta mi clavícula. Dejó un beso. Y se fue a la otra. Mis manos fueron a sus hombros, y los agarraron con fuerza. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que se fue a mis pechos. Sentir como su lengua se paseaba por mis pequeños montículos al principio, y más tarde como se apoderaba de mis pezones, me llevaban al éxtasis. Sin embargo, ella parecía querer dejarme en la tierra aún, puesto que no había bajado ni una sola vez a mi intimidad. Ni siquiera la había rozado o acariciado con la mano. Así que llevé la mía.

\- Tokaku…

No pude evitar gemir su nombre al llegar a mi punto clave. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de mi movimiento y retiró mi mano.

\- Relájate. Relájate y disfruta.

No sé si me lo pidió, me lo aconsejó o me lo ordenó. Pero yo no podía aguantar más. Necesitaba que me atendiese con urgencia el asunto de abajo. Le agarré con mi mano libre el pelo, intentando contenerme. Comenzó a bajar por mi vientre, depositando besos y a ratos lamiendo mi muy sensible piel. Mientras más bajaba, más le tiraba del pelo, deseosa de que llegase a su destino. Bajó sus manos a mis muslos, y me separó las piernas. Al fin sus labios se acercaban a mi punto de placer. Con apenas un beso en mis labios inferiores, que casi no suponía presión, sentí como una corriente recorría mi cuerpo y no pude evitar gritar y gemir de placer al mismo tiempo. Acababa de tener el primer orgasmo.

\- ¿Ya? Si apenas me ha dado tiempo a tocarte - se quejó Tokaku divertida.

\- Cállate - le respondí entre risas -, y sigue, por favor.

A aquel orgasmo lo siguieron otros muchos, la mayoría míos, pues ella no se cansaba de saborearme, entre otras muchas cosas. Era nuestra primera vez después de dos años juntas. Aún así, me hizo sentir como si tuviese milenios de experiencia en ello. Pensaba que aquella noche sería un importante punto de inflexión en nuestras vidas, tanto en el sexo como fuera de él, en nuestra vida cotidiana de pareja. Y así sería.

Pero nunca de la manera en la que quise imaginar. Mis brillantes planes de futuro juntas se irían por la borda apenas al despertar la mañana siguiente. Cuando lo hice, me encontré desnuda entre las sábanas, feliz, rememorando lo que habíamos hecho apenas unas horas atrás. Pero allí no había rastro de Tokaku. Ni en la habitación. Ni en el piso. Ni en ningún lado. Aquella noche, sería la última vez que vería a Tokaku en tres años.

 **FIN**

 **PD.- Puede que nos leamos de nuevo pronto. ¡Un saludo a todos!**


	17. Second Season is coming!

¿Hola? ¿Sigue alguien por aquí? No, ¿verdad?

Bueno, en el hipotético caso en el que el fandom de AnR no haya terminado de morir y aún la gente siga pasando por aquí me complace anunciar que he comenzado a escribir la segunda parte de este fic. Es cierto que aún no tengo ni título… ni resumen… ¡Pero tengo medio escrito el primer capítulo! Y, a pesar de que suelo tener un ojo muy crítico con lo que escribo, creo que tiene bastante buena pinta lo que se avecina (siempre que no se me vaya demasiado la pinza durante el transcurso de la historia).

Me gustaría publicar un pequeño avance (que no primer capítulo) y crear el fic antes de que acabe la semana; y también tener un ritmo constante de actualización (algo así como… ¿un capítulo cada dos semanas? Fijando un día para la publicación claro, que así evito olvidarme). Sin embargo, me veo en la obligación de no prometer nada porque me es difícil compaginar el trabajo, la universidad, mis otros hobbies y escribir.

También quería mencionar que me llegó un mensaje proponiéndome hacer una cosa de estas de responder preguntas que tengan los lectores, supongo que sobre cualquier tema. En principio, no entraba en mis planes hacerlo pero si aún hay lectores interesad s pues no tengo problema en hacerlo. Así que escribidme si os interesa para tenerlo en cuenta.

Y después de soltaros esta pequeña chapa me despido, deseando que podáis volver a leerme pronto.

Itage.


End file.
